Blackout
by rikuai12
Summary: Ever since one saved his life as a child, Luffy has believed in magical creatures. When he's suddenly accepted to Reverie Academy, Luffy is thrown into a new and unfamiliar world of monsters, nobility, and magic. But when dark forces from another world start to rally and search for the spawn of the Demon King among the students, things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_So, this story has been in my bank for a while, and I finally decided to post it! I'm super excited to share this with everyone since this story is gonna be a super fun (and hopefully interesting) AU. For those who have read my other stories, you know of my love of One Piece AU's. I'm going to go ahead and post Chapter 2 as well since it's done and give you a general idea of what to expect from this likely long, multi-chap story :)

Blackout (the title will make sense later I PROMISE) will focus mainly on fluffy nakamaship between Luffy and his friends, specifically Zoro, while attending a high school for the magically gifted. Naturally, there will be lots of action and adventure as the story gets longer. No romance with the exception of some background relationships and simple crushes (maybe some stuff if you squint). The different worlds and stuff will be explained in detail later on.

**GENERAL WARNINGS:**

**\- Magic High School AU **

**\- FLUFF/HUMOR**

**\- Will get kinda dark later...**

**\- Just the right amount of angst/drama (I mean...high school...am I right?)**

**\- Bullying**

**\- Lots of magical creatures (including some of my own creations) **

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do, and reviews are always welcome!

* * *

Luffy was seven years old when he discovered that magical creatures exist.

He'd been walking home from school like he normally did, ratty blue backpack swinging against his legs. Since his grandfather worked all the time and they lived relatively close to his school, Luffy would walk to and from school every day. Some of the other kids made fun of him for it, but he didn't mind.

After all, it was like an adventure!

That particular day, Luffy decided to cut through the park and enjoy the nice Spring weather. One of his favorite spots was a large willow tree that overlooked a crystal clear river. The water level was higher than normal after all the rain they'd had, so it ran swifter and more ferocious than it usually did.

Still, Luffy was determined to climb up into the massive willow's branches and enjoy the cool breeze before going home to the small house he shared with Gramps and his two older brothers. He loved his family, but their home was so _cramped_. Sometimes, Luffy needed to get away and just…explore.

Gently setting his backpack down on the ground next to the tree, he began to climb. The willow wasn't all that tall and had big branches that extended over the rushing river. Only slipping a few times, Luffy pulled his small body up onto a branch and broke out into a wide smile.

The view was awesome! He could see across the park and even into town on the other side! So engrossed in the scenery, Luffy unconsciously scooted out to the edge of the branch, right over the river.

A few seconds later, the branch cracked beneath his weight and Luffy tumbled through the air. He didn't even have time to scream before he was in the frigid, turbulent water. Flailing his arms and legs, Luffy tried to swim unsuccessfully. Though he was normally a strong swimmer, the current pulled him under and smashed him against nearby rocks.

Just as his vision began to blur, something grabbed him and pulled his drenched body out of the rapids. Coughing wetly, Luffy carefully opened his eyes and tried to find whoever had saved him. Though his vision was blurry (and he was pretty sure blood was dripping down his back) he noticed it was…dark, even though the sun should still be up.

Another thing he noticed was that whoever had saved him was still holding him up in the air by his shirt.

Finally able to focus, Luffy lifted his head and examined his savior.

Weirdly enough, the person who'd saved him…wasn't a _person_ at all. It was a bear, a large black bear that currently held Luffy in its teeth. Somewhat amazed (and not one to sense danger at all), he just gaped up at the creature and reached out to touch the soft fur.

Before he could nuzzle the bear any further, it put him down and plopped back onto its hindlegs to loom over him.

"That was dangerous, you know." It informed him smoothly, "Little cubs should be with their mothers, not in trees." Luffy, still dripping wet, was in awe of the bear who'd saved him and was now speaking to him like a person.

"Wow…you're a bear." He whispered, "…and you can talk…"

"Actually, I'm an Ursa, little cub." The bear corrected, "Lucky for you that I decided to pass through Lumina on my way back home…though it certainly is _bright_ isn't it? Quite annoying." Luffy wasn't sure the beast was talking about, but looking around, it was like the sunlight wasn't reaching them in the shadow of the willow.

"You don't like the sun?"

"Let's just say…your nights appeal to my kind much more." The bear explained, glancing to his left out into the lit park, before returning his piercing gaze to Luffy, "Is your home nearby, cub?"

Luffy nodded.

"Then I recommend you return there. Unfortunately, my spell to keep the light at bay will not last forever and I must return to my territory."

At that, Luffy scrambled to his feet, almost tripping over himself.

"You're leaving? But…" The bear smiled softly as it fell down on all fours again.

"Fear not, little one, you are in no more danger."

"I know…" Luffy pouted, "but we just became friends and now you're leaving…"

"Friends?" The bear asked, tilting its head in confusion. Luffy nodded and trotted up to the creature so he was right in front of its nose.

"Yeah, friends! My names Luffy! What's yours, Mister Bear?"

"I am Kuma." It replied with a flick of its ears, "Does the exchange of names mean friendship here in Lumina?"

"Shishishi, I guess!" Luffy chirped, reaching forward to hug Kuma around the neck, "Thanks for saving me…"

After exchanging names (and playing around with the bear's paws for a few minutes), Kuma left through a portal of darkness that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Luffy was sad, but also amazed at the feat of magic he'd just witnessed (because what else could it be!).

He'd immediately rushed home and told his two brothers, Ace and Sabo, about his new friend. At first, they didn't listen and immediately worked to bandage his head and get him cleaned up, much to Luffy's annoyance. But once he was no longer bleeding, and his brothers had bundled him up in his tiny bed, they listened to his story. Though they didn't believe him at first, a few years later, it was a different story.

After all, it was hard to ignore the existence of magical creatures when you accidently summon a massive, lava-sweating salamander into your living room. Naturally, the three brothers were shocked (Luffy more amazed really), especially since they had no idea how it'd gotten there.

At the ages of twelve, Ace and Sabo managed to summon something from beyond their world, without any instruction! This was a pretty big deal, at least according to Gramps, and they were lucky the creature wasn't terribly aggressive…just naturally destructive. Once the salamander was removed and their house rescued from the fire, some people in suits showed up with Gramps and talked secretly with Ace and Sabo, only instructing Luffy that he was not allowed to speak of the incident TO ANYONE.

Honestly disappointed considering he was the one who discovered the cool creatures a few years before, Luffy pouted for a long time…like…_three days_. Even after relentless questioning, his brothers wouldn't talk to him and eventually, life went back to normal. Or, as normal as it could be after everything they'd experienced.

Ace and Sabo moved away for high school to attend some elite boarding school, which was cool, but left Luffy alone in their tiny house. They came back occasionally, always whispering behind his back and hiding their textbooks. It was weird.

That is, until his sixteenth birthday…

* * *

"Lu, wake up!"

Said boy groaned at the loud voice and snuffled further into his pillow. It was too early to get up…

"Aww…come on, Lu…" A softer voice encouraged, running a hand through his scruffy bed head, "We made you a birthday breakfast…with bacon and sausage." At that, Luffy opened his eyes and yawned widely, leaning into Sabo's hand.

"Meat?" Ace laughed from where he stood behind Sabo.

"You bet, nothing but the best!"

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Luffy stretched and whined like a cat. As he bent and cracked his joints, Ace threw his curtains open, nearly blinding him.

"Ace…no…" He complained, wiping sleep from his eyes, "Why're you guys so…awake today?" His big brothers had come to visit for his birthday, as they did every year since leaving for high school (a continuing tradition even though they now had jobs…whatever those were), but something was different…they were both a little too _peppy_. Especially Ace. He hated mornings.

"It's just a special day!" Ace explained, exchanging a happy glance with Sabo who pulled Luffy out of bed.

"That's right, little brother, so let's go eat!"

Never one to turn down food, Luffy allowed himself to be dragged behind his big brothers into the kitchen. The small room was bathed in the warm light of the morning sun, illuminating the sizzling pan and piled high plates. His too big night shirt slipped off his shoulder as Ace picked him up and placed him on one of their three bar stools.

Luffy shivered, immediately wanting his blanket. The kitchen was chilly, and his summer pajamas didn't really do much to keep him warm. Thankfully, Sabo noticed and quickly retrieved a blanket from the living room to throw over his shoulders.

"Ne, where's Gramps?" Luffy asked as Ace placed a platter of pancakes, bacon, and sausage in front of him. For once, the old man was home and working at the local military base instead of overseas.

"He's out." Ace explained, helping himself to a piece of bacon before Luffy could stop him, "Should be back soon though."

Shrugging, Luffy began eating his birthday breakfast, something his brothers hadn't done for him in years. Why was this one so special? He hadn't heard of any plans to celebrate…not that Gramps was all that reliable. Still a bit confused, he eyed his big brothers, mouth full of delicious bacon.

None of them were related by blood, but they were brothers, nonetheless. Gramps, Monkey D Garp, had adopted Ace and Sabo at a young age out of foster care and they'd immediately bonded with Luffy, his grandson. Because of Ace and Luffy's dark hair and similar looks, they were often mistaken as blood siblings.

Sabo just confused people (especially when they joked around and said he was Ace's twin).

Looking up from his food, Luffy stopped at the sight of his two brothers watching him closely, heads resting on their chins.

"Okay, somethings going on."

"You…could say that, yeah." Ace admitted with a wink, "Just wait till Gramps get back." Huffing, Luffy turned back to his breakfast, content to munch on the strips of bacon and imagine what his gift could be.

His family always got him one present for his birthday, often a special snack or food of some kind.

'Maybe they're gonna take me to that new buffet in town.' He mused, drooling a little at the thought.

Not long after Luffy finished the massive breakfast, the front door opened and slammed shut, rattling the whole house. Gramps was home.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The massive man bellowed, scooping Luffy up into a tight hug.

"Erm…thanks?" He managed, even more confused by the fact that Gramps was showing him affection in a somewhat _normal_ way. Last year, when he'd turned fifteen, the geezer had made him climb the local telephone tower to retrieve his present at the top (for training, or something like that…a lot of work for some new sandals).

Needless to say, the local police hadn't been pleased.

After being released from Gramps' hug, Luffy was quickly ushered into the living room and sat on the couch. While Ace and Sabo plunked down on either side of him, Gramps pulled up a chair and sat across from them. Before he could say anything, his grandfather placed something on the table between them.

Leaning forward, Luffy examined the covered object. It was a sphere of some kind…

"Is…this my present?" He asked, looking up at his beaming brothers, who nodded.

"Something like that." Sabo replied, reaching over to lift the fabric off the sphere. It was clear and pretty…but…did it do anything? He wasn't really into decorative stuff.

"Luffy." Gramps said, a serious look on his face, "If all goes well today, this will be your first step towards a new future. One you will finally be able to share with your brothers and myself."

"Ah, enough of the formalities!" Ace explained, picking up the small sphere and handing it to Luffy, "Just hold it like this, Lu. Close your whole hand around it…"

The sphere was light and cool in his hand and distorted his vision when he looked through it which was cool…he supposed. Just before he spoke up again to voice his confusion, the ball began to glow.

It wasn't a harsh light, but rather a warm glow that made him smile.

"Wow…it's so pretty-"

"HELL YEAH!" Ace yelled, leaping off the couch and making Luffy yelp in surprise, "I knew it!"

"Congratulations, Luffy!" Sabo added, hugging him tight.

"Uh…did I do something?" He questioned, pulling away from his brothers and looking down at the orb. Chuckling, his grandfather took the sphere back, wrapping it tightly in the protective cloth.

"Yes, you did. That was a test, Luffy, one to determine if you were blessed with mana like your brothers and myself."

"Mana? Like in video games?"

"It means you've got magic capability, Lu." Ace put in, ruffling his hair, "You can become a summoner, like Sabo and I!" Luffy's eyes widened at the thought. He was magical?

"So, I'm like a wizard!?"

"Well-" Gramps interrupted Sabo by clearing his throat.

"Passing the test means you're eligible to attend the same high school Ace and Sabo did: Reverie Academy. There you'll learn all about mana, summoning, and the like. You'll be starting in a month, during the summer. I've already completed your transfer paperwork."

"Summer school…?" Luffy whined, suddenly a lot less excited about being magical. Ace laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry, Lu, you'll have a blast! But for now, Sabo and I have got some things to talk to you about…stuff we've been dying to tell you for years."

As it turns out, ever since the salamander incident, his brothers had been scouted as summoners, or people born with mana (magic energy of some kind) who could summon creatures from other worlds. They were both prodigies, able to summon high level beasts and spirits without even really trying! As such, they'd been getting instruction even before enrolling at Reverie Academy.

But, because of how secretive it all was, they weren't allowed to talk to Luffy about it until he passed the test himself.

"You've been doing cool magic stuff behind my back!?" Luffy pouted, slumping down on the couch, "But…I'm the one who told you about the magic bear, remember?"

"Yeah, we know, Lu." Sabo soothed, "But you never showed any signs of early development like we did, so we were forced to wait till now…sorry about that."

"What magic bear?" Gramps asked, making them all flinch. Oh right, they never told him about that…

"Nothing!" They all replied in unison before going back to their in depth conversation. Ace and Sabo talked with Luffy for hours, explaining why they'd had to move away and never let him in on what they were doing.

Honestly, it made a lot of sense, and with every explanation, Luffy grew more and more excited.

If he became a summoner like his brothers, he'd be able to make all sorts of new creature friends!

"These creatures aren't friends or even pets, Lu." Ace interrupted seriously, "They're powerful beings that could very well kill you if you're not careful. That's why Sabo and I joint summon every time…don't worry about it, they'll teach it to you in school."

"Indeed." Sabo continued, "I know it is all quite exciting to you right now, but it is important to exercise caution and get along with your ranger."

"Ranger?" Luffy asked, still in his pajamas even though it was now after lunch.

"Oh yeah, they're like our support." Ace explained, "Basically, summoners have a ton of mana, and rangers have like…none. They'll explain it all at the entrance ceremony." His freckled brother then scooped him up and tickled him, making Luffy squeal loudly.

"Who knows, maybe someday you can come work with us?"

Luffy was barely listening as they explained their job of banishing malicious or just plain lost creatures from our world, too excited to think clearly.

He was going to go to a _magic_ high school! How awesome was that!

* * *

One month later, Luffy stood at the bus stop ready to head off to his new school. Gramps was working but Ace and Sabo both came to see him off.

"Lu, are you sure this is all you need?" Sabo asked, looking over his tattered backpack and one duffle bag.

"Yep!" He chirped, bouncing on his heels. Luffy'd never owned that much stuff to begin with so traveling (or in this case _moving_) was never really a hassle.

"And you have all of your toiletries? OH, what about coat? I know it's summer now but you never know-"

"Take a breath, Sabo." Ace interrupted, "He's going to be fine."

Luffy could barely keep still and kept shifting back and forth, tuning out his brother's discussion. Ace and Sabo hadn't explained much about mana or the school itself, saying he should figure it out for himself, which he didn't mind at all. He loved having adventures!

"There's your bus…" Sabo said while pulling Luffy in for a hug, "Study hard and be careful, okay Lu?"

"I will." He mumbled into his brother's chest before being swept into Ace's embrace.

"Call us anytime if you have questions or get into trouble." Luffy pouted at that.

"I'm not gonna get in trouble…"

"Yeah, yeah." Ace replied, rolling his eyes, "We'll see about that."

Stepping onto the bus, Luffy waved at his brothers and smiled widely. Ace and Sabo returned his wave until the bus started up and he had to take his seat. Settling in for the next few hours, Luffy rummaged in his bag for his headphones, one of his favorite possessions given to him by his brothers.

They were all black with jolly rogers on the pieces that went over his ears. The best part was that the jolly roger had a straw hat on it, which appealed to Luffy and just…made him happy for some reason. Slipping the headphones over his ears, he plugged the wire into his phone and started up his favorite, upbeat playlist.

The bus ride was uneventful and long, but Luffy wasn't tired. If anything, it allowed him time to think and look forward to arriving in Red Line, the city Reverie Academy resided in. Conveniently enough, the bus stop was only a few blocks from his new school.

Leaping out of the bus, Luffy quickly stored his headphones and gaped at the large city around him. Red Line was _significantly_ larger than his hometown, and so full of people! Psyched up, Luffy grabbed his duffel bag and made sure the duct tape on his backpack was secure before jogging down the street.

Sabo had drawn him a detailed map, but he still managed to get lost a few times. Finally, after an hour and a half of wandering around, he arrived at his destination, and he realized why his blonde brother had drawn a little winky face next to the "X" on his map.

"Uh…is this it?" He whispered, looking over the waste disposal facility with a doubtful eye. It literally looked like a dump and nothing like what Ace and Sabo had described. But it did say MARIE-JOIS – REVERIE on the front window…

"You lost, brat?" A rough voice asked, drawing Luffy's attention. It was a short old man in overalls who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm looking for Reverie Academy, is this it, Mister?"

"Got a pass?"

Luffy nodded and fished around in his bag to bring out the little card Gramps had given him after passing the glowy sphere test. Sabo had warned him not to lose it, or he wouldn't be allowed on campus.

Once he managed to find it, he passed the card over to the old man, who looked over it with an appraising eye.

"Hmmm…another of Garp's grandsons, huh?" Luffy laughed.

"Shishishi, yep! You know Gramps, Mister?"

"Sort of. Your brothers were a pain in my ass." The old man snorted, handing Luffy his pass back, "…always sneaking around and causing trouble."

Yep, that sounded familiar.

"C'mere, let's get this over with."

Luffy happily bounced after the old guy, looking around at the equipment inside the building with big eyes. Though it smelled and looked filthy, it also appeared fun and exciting! Did one of those doors lead to the actual campus or was it like a portal or something!?

OH, what if it was a slide! _That_…would be epic.

"So, Luffy was it?" The old asked while pulling levers and pressing buttons, "You gonna become a Sweeper like your brothers?" At first, the strange word confused him, but then he remembered his brother's explanation of their job.

"You mean when they go around and send magical creatures back to their worlds? I dunno, maybe." Luffy admitted, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders. It did sound interesting, but he didn't want to settle on a job when he hadn't even seen the campus yet. Who knows, maybe there would be a job where he could see Kuma again or travel to all the different worlds! That sounded more up his alley.

"They do more than that, brat." The old man muttered, cracking his back, "But it ain't in my job description to explain it. All right, you ready?"

"Ready for what?" He chirped, moving to stand where the old man indicated without hesitation.

"This here device is gonna teleport you to the Mesa where Marie-Jois and the Academy are located. It's basically a secluded space between all the worlds." The old guy explained while handing him a little bag, "First time travelers should take one of these, just in case."

"Wow, thanks," Luffy said, stuffing the bag in his duffel bag, "Mister…what was your name?"

"Mekao, it's a pleasure."

"Shishishi!"

The old man, Mekao, cut his laugh off by pulling the lever and dropping Luffy through the floor. Clutching his bag tightly, he gaped at the multitude of colors that began to form around him, spiraling around like a vortex. After a few seconds of falling, Luffy decided this was much better than a slide.

The whole process took about a minute and dumped Luffy onto a hard slab of concrete, face first. Sitting up, he laughed quietly to himself, hoping he would get to do that again sometime. Curious to look around, Luffy trotted out the only door in the room and pushed it open, revealing a bright landscape beyond his wildest dreams.

The drab building he emerged from was easily eclipsed by greenery and gorgeous buildings in the distance. The Mesa, as Mekao had called it, was huge and had everything from rolling hills where horses (and were those _unicorns_!?) roamed, to lush mountains. Looking to his left, Luffy could see other students, though they exited a sleek train car, attended by…were those butlers?

He assumed they were new as well since they all had suitcases.

Watching the other students, he deduced that he would need to cross the bridge over the river to reach the main campus. Barely able to contain himself, Luffy shut the door to the little shack he'd emerged from and moved to join the other students.

A few noticed his approach and purposefully moved away, lips curling up as they looked over his simple t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. It didn't really bother him though; he was used to stuck up people.

Just before he stepped onto the bridge, someone tried to trip him.

Luffy easily stepped over the leg and looked up at the large blonde whose limb was still stuck out. He was broad and muscular but had a stupid looking face.

"You know, it's dangerous to stick your leg out like that." Luffy informed the larger male, "Someone could fall."

"That's kind of the point, dumbass." The blonde jeered, looming over him, "Jeez you're tiny…I'm surprised you didn't get crushed teleporting here, especially considering that piece of crap you arrived in."

"Nah, it was fun!" Luffy said with a smile, moving his hands up to the straps of his backpack, "You should try it sometime!"

"And mingle with the likes of you? No thanks."

Luffy huffed as the bully, who identified himself as Bellamy, continued to berate him. The guy was annoying and obviously spoiled. Shuffling in place, he looked longingly towards the buildings across the bridge, eager to finally see the Academy campus up close.

"Oi, you ignoring me?" Bellamy growled, grabbing Luffy by the collar of his shirt. Before he could respond, someone cleared their throat from behind them, making the blonde drop Luffy almost instantly.

"Y-You're-" Bellamy stuttered, backing away. The man who'd interrupted them had dark hair and kind eyes. "King Cobra…"

"I would expect someone of your standing to act properly, and not like an insecure _child_." The man chided, flanked by two interesting looking men and a girl around Luffy's age who peeked through the group to eye them with curiosity.

Bellamy clicked his tongue and retreated across the bridge, eyes full of anger and cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Are you all right, son?" The King asked while coming up to Luffy, "You'd think noble offspring would have more decorum than that…"

"I'm fine, thanks!" He chirped, smiling at the blue haired girl who came out from behind her father.

"This is my daughter, Vivi. She's starting out at the Academy just like you. Perhaps you can be friends?"

"F-Father…" She stuttered, suddenly flustered, "You're embarrassing me!"

Luffy laughed as the King tried to make nice with his daughter, who seemed like a very kind person. In other words, friend material, at least in his eyes. A few minutes later, Vivi said goodbye to her father and bodyguards, since apparently they weren't allowed to cross the bridge onto campus.

Vivi seemed nervous as she dragged her large suitcase along the cobblestone path.

"Luffy…right? You seem so calm, like you're not nervous at all."

"Shishishi, it's an adventure! Why would I be nervous?"

"Well, this is a tough program…" Vivi explained slowly, "and your mana level determines how you're treated, and even what classes you can take!" Luffy tilted his head.

"Mana level? Didn't we already pass that test?"

"Yes, but this will be more precise." The princess answered as she tried to haul her massive suitcase up onto the raised stone of the street. Luffy gladly lifted it for her. "It will say exactly how much mana you have, and if you even _qualify_ as a summoner!"

"You can fail!?"

"Not exactly…but if you don't have enough mana, you'll be demoted to Ranger." Vivi said with a sigh, "I _need_ to be a summoner, for my country and people."

Luffy hummed, trying to remember if Ace and Sabo mentioned anything about rangers, other than their low mana level.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's…well…" Vivi continued as they entered the bustling campus, "Let's just say they aren't respected as much as summoners are."

Their conversation ended as they looked around in awe of the city-like campus. There were shops, restaurants, and even training grounds! They stopped spinning around as a voice called out to them.

"Oh, new students! Over here!" It was a skinny man who looked like he didn't spend enough time in the sun, "Names please."

They both gave their names and waited while the guy flipped through a large binder.

"Ah, Nefertari Vivi, your highness. Welcome to Reverie Academy! Your dorm is located to the right in the Royal Springs. Do you require any assistance with your things?"

"No, that's all right." Vivi replied before turning to Luffy, "I'll see you at the Entrance Ceremony?"

"Sure!" He replied, waving as the princess left to go check out her dorm room. The second Vivi was out of sight, the man's face turned a bit more…sour.

"Monkey D. Luffy…another _commoner_, how pleasant." The man muttered, scowling down at the paperwork, "Your dorm is to the left, in Quiet Creek. Now get lost!" Luffy shrugged, gathered his things, and made his way towards his dorm, or at least where he assumed it was.

The guy hadn't offered all that much guidance.

Thankfully, there were signs around that led him to a small building just on the outside of town. As the name insinuated, there was in fact a little creek. The dorm itself wasn't all that big and kind of run down, but Luffy liked it immediately.

It reminded him of home.


	2. Chapter 2

As Luffy approached the dorm, he could see there were lots of other kids already there. Giddy with excitement, he trotted up to the front only to be stopped by a large man with silver hair.

"What's your name, brat?" He asked, scowling down at him.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

"…you related to Garp?"

"Yeah, he's my grandpa!" Luffy chirped scanning the building with bright eyes, "Ne, where's my room?" The silver haired man sighed, stamped a piece of paper on a nearby table, and handed it to him.

"You're in Room 203, your roommate's already here. My name's Smoker, the Residential Master of Quiet Creek." The broad man explained, leaning over Luffy, "In other words, you break the rules, you answer to me. Remember that, brat."

"Aye, aye, Mr. Smokey!" Luffy replied while rushing past the stern man and into the building. Even going up the stairs, he could hear him yelling 'not to run' and 'that's not my name!' Once he got to the top of the stairs, he immediately began scanning the room numbers for 203, ready to meet his new roommate.

The dorm wasn't all that large, so the second floor was the top floor, with windows on either side of the main hallway.

He found 203 at the very end of the hallway on the left with the door already cracked open. Bounding inside with a smile, Luffy tried to take it all in at once.

The room was larger than his at home, with two twin sized beds parallel to each other and a desk on either side of the room. They also each had a trunk, with a dresser to share between them. His roommate sat on the right side of the room, which he'd apparently already claimed as his, with a stoic look on his face.

"You my roommate?" He asked, looking Luffy over with a calculating gaze.

"Sure am, my name's Monkey D. Luffy! What's yours?"

"Roronoa Zoro…nice to meet you."

His new roommate was a little older than him with bright green hair and three tear-drop earrings in his left ear. Looking over the stuff he'd already unpacked, the guy liked Japanese stuff…especially swords, and had lots of books on the shelves.

"Wow, those're so pretty." Luffy said, admiring the three swords next to Zoro as he dumped his stuff on his new bed. "Can I-"

"No." Zoro denied, eyes narrowing slightly, "Don't _ever_ touch my swords." Luffy pouted but didn't argue. They were obviously important to him. His new roommate huffed and shifted on his bed.

"Sorry…they're just my most valued possessions…"

"Shishishi, it's all good!" Luffy replied, reaching into his bag and pulling out his headphones, "These're important to me and I'd be sad if somebody else came around and damaged them." At that, Zoro cracked a smile and nodded in agreement.

"They're pretty cool."

Luffy kept talking while he unpacked his things, though it was mostly a one sided conversation. Zoro grunted occasionally but focused mainly on cleaning his katanas. Once he finished and stored his bag, Luffy plopped down on his bed facing his new roommate.

"So, why're your swords so important to you?" He asked, genuinely curious. Zoro stopped what he was doing and held the white one up.

"They all belonged to my family members…Wado was my sister's." The green-haired man explained, eyes dark and distant, but he didn't elaborate.

"What about you? Why do you want to be a summoner?" Luffy smiled widely and grabbed his ankles.

"My brothers came here! Plus, I want to travel to all the different worlds and have adventures!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at that.

"That's…different. The other worlds are full of dangerous beasts and monsters you know."

"Yeah, but they're not all bad." Luffy stated, swinging his legs off the bed, "One saved my life as a kid and he was super nice!"

"Y-You've met one!?" Zoro stuttered, leaping to his feet, "What kind?"

"He said he was an Ursa." Luffy continued, shrugging his shoulders, "He made it all dark and stuff since he didn't like the sun." Zoro's mouth fell open and he shakily stepped forward.

"…an Ursa…? Which means he's from Skotàdi…and he _didn't_ kill you!?"

Luffy was having a hard time following what Zoro was saying, but shook his head, nonetheless. Kuma saved him and seemed very kind. Before they could continue their conversation, someone interrupted them with a gruff clearing of his throat.

"Oi, brats, get dressed. We've got to head over to the Entrance Ceremony." It was Mr. Smokey, who passed two sets of clothes over to them, "Be downstairs in ten minutes."

Luffy unfolded the bundle that had been thrown at him. It was a school uniform, complete with black slacks, a white button down shirt, a tie, and a black jacket that had the school crest on it (which was a cross with little blobs on the end of them…kind of funny looking really). He immediately pouted at the sight of the dress shoes and decided not to wear them, no matter what.

"Ne, Zoro where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall." His roommate said while stripping off his shirt. Luffy thanked him and padded out of the room, needing to pee as well as change.

The bathroom was spacious with toilet stalls, sinks, urinals (more like a locker room really), and…was that a group shower? It was just one big room with like ten shower heads around it. Huh, okay.

After quickly relieving himself, Luffy removed his shorts and pulled on the uncomfortable slacks, disappointed at how stiff they were. He didn't bother stepping into a stall because of how cramped it would be.

As he shook out the dress shirt, and eyed it suspiciously, someone giggled behind him. Turning around, Luffy locked eyes with a purple haired girl.

"Oh no, don't mind me, just strip down…it's all good."

"Ah, sorry." He apologized, still not rushing to put his shirt on, "I thought this was all guys."

"Nope." The girl huffed, obviously annoyed (or maybe amused) as she approached the mirror and applied something to her lips, "Apparently, since we're not of noble blood, they don't bother to separate our quarters. How rude of them…though…"

She sauntered over to Luffy and made a show of checking him out.

"You're not too bad…my name's Carina. What's yours?"

"Luffy." He said, finally pulling his shirt on and buttoning it up. Before he could try the tie, Carina snatched it from him and tied it for him expertly.

"There you go, cutie. See you around…"

Luffy waved at her as she left, thinking that it was really nice of Carina to do his tie for him. Not bothering to tuck his shirt in (and rolling the sleeves up), he slipped his sandals back on and wrapped the jacket around his waist. Satisfied with his appearance, Luffy exited the bathroom, only to run into someone who immediately grabbed his arm.

"Oi, oi, Carina didn't…_do anything_ to you, did she?"

Confused, Luffy stared at the new guy, a skinny kid around his age with a really long nose.

"I swear, she's tried to jump on every guy in our dorm!" He continued, "She doesn't even live here! Honestly…"

"She doesn't?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"No, of course not! This is a guy's dorm after all! One of the older guys told me she just likes to check out the 'new meat', if you know what I mean."

"Meat!?" Luffy exclaimed, immediately drooling, "Where?"

"No, I mean…you know what, never mind. I'm Usopp, nice to meet ya!"

Luffy immediately liked Usopp and ended up chatting with him in the hall until Zoro appeared and ushered them downstairs. Outside of the dorm, Mr. Smokey was waiting for them along with a group of other students.

"Nice of you boys to join us." The silver-haired man growled. He narrowed his eyes at Luffy's uniform but didn't say anything, only mumbled something like 'at least he's wearing it…unlike his brother.'

They followed Smoker back into the campus town area, past the main courtyard, and into a massive building with stain glass windows. Inside, a large group of students was already gathered, seated on simple wooden benches chatting to one another.

Smoker ushered them into the back few rows, not giving them a choice where they sat. Luffy peeked up over the crowd and located Vivi sitting at the very front. Usopp and Zoro sat on either side of him, but Carina was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe Usopp was right and she wasn't even a first year student.

Everyone went silent as a large man walked on stage. He wore a white suit and had a cap on that read REVERIE. Overall, Luffy thought he looked serious and…kind of intimidating.

"Welcome, new students, to Reverie Academy. You are all of the small population of humans who are born with mana, which gives you the opportunity to become a summoner, and maybe someday, a Celestial Knight."

Luffy leaned over to Usopp and asked him what that was, to which Usopp gasped.

"You don't know!? The Celestial Knights are the highest level, most respected summoners our world has to offer! They're the cream of the crop!" Luffy hummed and shuffled back into his seat as the man on stage continued.

"My name is Headmaster Akainu. I also teach many of your summoning courses. I'm sure you are all excited to learn and explore campus," He stated, eyes narrowing, "but know this: I will not tolerant complacency or laziness. In addition to your courses, you will be required to work somewhere on the Mesa. I suggest you use this weekend to find a suitable job."

At that, many of the students present leapt up out of their seats, fists raised in outrage. Luffy didn't see the big deal, as did almost everyone from his dorm considering they stayed seated.

"Do you have any idea who I am!?" One of the students shouted, "I can't possibly lower myself to-to do _menial labor_!"

The Headmaster allowed them to riot for a few seconds before yelling,

"SIT DOWN, ALL OF YOU." His deep voice reverberated through the room and immediately quieted everyone. "I am well aware of the lineages we have gathered here, and that many of you are Legacies, however, that doesn't change the fact that the Mesa and all that it entails must run as its own entity. With every class that graduates, we lose workers. If you don't want to put in the work required to become a first class summoner, I suggest you leave…_now_."

No one moved, or even breathed.

"Good." Akainu continued, "Now that we have that out of the way, it's time for your mana level examinations. Your Residential Masters will show you to your dorm's designated room. For those who are not aware, this test will place you as either a summoner or a ranger. If you fall below the cut off point, you cannot become a summoner, and there are NO re-tests."

Luffy looked around, noticing how everyone (even Zoro) appeared nervous. Still unclear about what it was all about, he raised his hand.

"You, in the back, what is it?" Akainu bellowed, making everyone turn around and stare at him.

"What's a ranger?" Some people around him snickered and whispered at his question, but Luffy thought it was perfectly valid. Aside from them having low amounts of mana, he had no idea what they were!

"OH, OH, I'll explain!" Someone exclaimed from the front of the auditorium. It was a red-haired man who held a bottle of alcohol in his hand. Everyone whispered as he scrambled up onto the stage rather ungracefully.

"Akagami…I suppose this is your realm of expertise." Akainu admitted reluctantly, looking over the man with distaste. The red-head laughed and twirled around to face the crowd.

"Sure is! I'm Shanks, the head of the ranger program here." He began, stopping briefly to take a swig from his bottle, "We rangers, unlike summoners, work directly with the various races that live across the worlds. To be more specific, instead of contracting with creatures or spirits to summon them here to our world, we travel to them and contract directly with their elders to gain a race's given abilities."

Luffy thought that sounded pretty cool, but apparently no one else did. A lot of the students were rolling their eyes and shuddering at the thought of being named a ranger.

"It's not an easy job, but it's because of us that all you summoners can travel to the other worlds." Shanks continued with a hiccup, "Not that any of you do a whole lot of that unless we're at war-"

"That's enough, Akagami." Akainu interrupted, "He is right, however, that rangers do have a part to play on a team. Though, not nearly as powerful as summoners, they do have…a _small _role to play, when you're not hugging trees and making nice with the beasts."

Everyone laughed, jeering at the red-haired man, who shrugged and walked off the stage.

'What a bunch of jerks!' Luffy thought angerly, fighting the urge to stand up. Rangers sounded awesome! Who cares if they don't have as much mana or power as summoners?

"You're all dismissed!" The Headmaster shouted, prompting everyone to stand and begin to make their way out of the large room.

Smoker led their dorm, which consisted of about thirty guys (not including the few who weren't first years), through winding halls until they came to a door marked "Quiet Creek Dorm". They were instructed to sit and wait outside until their name was called.

Luffy plopped down on a chair and pulled his legs up so he could mess with his sandals. Zoro took the seat next to him.

"You seem upset."

"Yeah, a little." Luffy admitted, clapping his feet together, "I know I'm still new to all this, but I just can't understand why everyone dislikes rangers so much."

"They're the people that always advocate for creatures." Zoro explained, eyes serious, "I'm not saying that's necessarily bad, but it goes against what most summoners believe. We want to fight to protect our world, not do community service in some slum in another world, especially when those same beasts want to conquer our world and kill us all off."

"Kuma was nice." Luffy said softly, meeting Zoro's confused gaze.

"Kuma?"

"Yeah, my bear friend. He didn't seem like the type to want to conquer anything."

Before his roommate could reply, a lady came out of the room and called Zoro's name. Luffy grinned and lightly hit Zoro on the shoulder, encouraging him to relax. The green-haired teen huffed but returned the gesture by hitting Luffy on the shoulder.

All in all, the test only took about five minutes. Outside, everyone was quiet, obviously too concerned about their own results to chat with each other. When Zoro exited, he had a piece of paper in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"Summoner."

Luffy cheered loudly, scaring Usopp half to death, and gave Zoro a high-five.

"Great! That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah." He replied, body relaxing from its almost perpetually tense state, "scored a 98."

"98!?" Smoker exclaimed, coming up to snatch Zoro's paper away, "Holy…damn kid. There hasn't been a mana level like that in ages… not since this brat's brothers anyway."

Luffy grinned, always happy when his family was praised.

The rest of the tests went by quickly with almost everyone coming out of the room classified as summoners. So far, only one person had been deemed a ranger, and it was a kid named Nero who appeared less than pleased.

Even Usopp practically skipped out of the room as a summoner, though he claimed to have barely passed with a score of 55.

Finally, Luffy's name was called. Most of the other students had left already, but Zoro and Usopp said they'd wait for him.

"You got this!" Usopp cheered, "If I can do it, so can you!" Zoro simply leaned against the wall, eyes closed, but Luffy knew he cared.

Entering the room, he was met by a blonde woman who introduced herself as Jessica.

"Take a seat." She instructed while messing with a strange instrument which must be the mana test thingy. It sat on a table and had a clear vial in the center, reminiscent of the sphere he'd made glow. On the sides of the metal instrument that held the vial, there were numbers ranging from 0 to 100.

'If 100 is the highest score…Zoro must be really strong!' He thought happily, shifting around in his chair.

"All right, 50 is the cut off between summoner and ranger." Jessica explained, pointing to the device, "You score a 50 exactly and you still quality as a summoner, but anything below that…well, you get it. Since you passed the entrance test already, you're guaranteed not to score a 0, but anything else is fair game. Grab the handle whenever you're ready."

The lady didn't seem all that interested, likely because she'd done so many of these tests today. Luffy gleefully reached over and grabbed the handle, waiting expectantly for it to move.

After about twenty seconds, Jessica looked up.

"Have you…oh, you _are_ grabbing it." Eyes narrow, she scooted her chair up to the thing and gazed at the measuring device. "Can you hold it firmer for me? Thank you."

"Is it broken?" Luffy asked, looking at the still empty vial, "Isn't it supposed to glow or something?"

"Yeah…it is…" She whispered, reaching into her pocket to pull out glasses and examine the thing more closely. Eventually, she gave up and pulled out a magnifying glass. "What…is that even possible!?"

Before Luffy could say anything, Jessica stood up and rushed to the door, calling Smoker in.

"I've never seen anything like this, Mr. Smoker." Jessica explained, "To be honest, I'm not sure what to do." Smoker hummed, took the magnifying glass, and examined the device himself.

"Well I'll be damned…"

"What is it!?" Luffy put in, anxious to know what was going on.

"Your score…it's…really low." Jessica began, placing her glasses back into her pocket, "Honestly, it's the lowest score I've ever seen."

"Yeah, but he still _has _a score." Smoker interjected, "It's not like it's zero."

Getting impatient, Luffy leaned in close to the machine, scrunching up his eyes to read the number next to the tiny bit of blue light appearing from the bottom of the vial.

"…a 2? I scored a 2?" He repeated, glancing between the two faculty members, "Is that bad?" Smoker shook his head.

"No, just…rare. Most rangers score in the 15 to 30 range. Similar to how hardly any summoner scores in the 90's, very few rangers dip into the single digits, let alone below 5."

Honestly, Luffy was surprised. He had no qualms against being a ranger, if anything, it sounded really fun! But considering his brothers (and even Gramps) had a ridiculous amount of mana…he was almost disappointed.

…like he'd let them down somehow.

"Don't worry about it." Smoker said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "To be honest, you seem more like a ranger to me anyway."

Luffy chuckled at the gruff man's attempt to comfort him and leapt up out of his seat.

"Shishishi, yeah! Since I want to travel to all the different worlds, this is perfect!"

Before he could exit the room, Jessica printed him a sheet of paper that read 'SCHEDULE' across the top.

"This is your class schedule as specified by the Ranger Program. You'll still have some general courses with the summoners, but a few are rangers only." She informed him while ruffling his hair, "Go get 'em, kid."

Luffy smiled at her and left the room with Smoker at his side.

Outside, Zoro and Usopp looked concerned.

"What happened? Did something go wrong?" His long-nosed friend questioned, swiftly rushing up to him. Luffy shook his head.

"Nah, just scored extremely-"

"High!?"

"-low. I scored a 2." Luffy finished, laughing at their shocked faces, "I'm gonna be a ranger!"

"Wow…that's…wow." Zoro tried, running a hand through his hair, "I didn't think anyone _could_ score that low. You're something else, Luffy."

While he showed his friends the ranger schedule, a few kids started whispering and pointing at him. Before he could ask them what they wanted, Zoro and Usopp ushered him down the hallway, arms around his shoulders protectively.

"Why don't we go get some food and start looking for a job on campus?" Zoro suggested, shooting ugly glares at the guys behind them for some reason. Usopp seemed angry too, but Luffy quickly forgot about it at the mention of food.

"Yeah, let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_Here's Chapter 3 for everyone! Next time, we'll dive into the first day of class so look forward to it!

To fluffypuppies: Thank you! Haha, luckily you didn't have to be super patient XD This is an AU I've put a lot of thought into so I'm glad you like it and think it's unique. Minor spoiler: rangers are really cool lol. Smokers a sweetheart and Lu's making new friends left and right (who find themselves wanting to protect the small child XD). Lol I made that "wizard" reference on purpose so nice catch!

To Shiho-Akemi: Haha I did get a lot of my inspiration from Harry Potter and other books, but this is mostly my own AU. Yep, don't forget about Kuma any time soon ;) Thank you for reviewing!

To Sophia Mendes-Coruja: Aw thank you so much! Between you and me, I can't wait for it to get darker too *insert evil laugh*. Akainu is definitely gonna get it later on lol. Thank you so much for reviewing twice!

To Noristar: Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying all of my stories, it makes me happy :)

**WARNINGS:**

**\- Slight bullying **

**\- Emotions**

**\- Lu's adorable **

* * *

Luffy bounded around the town called Marie-Jois with glee, wanting to get a closer look at just about everything. Zoro and Usopp followed him, calling him back when he got a little too far ahead.

"Woah, check it out guys!" Luffy chirped from where he stood in front of a large, ornate building, motioning for his friends to catch up. Zoro looked at the name of the building and then down at his summoner schedule.

"Looks like this is where a lot of our classes will be…what about you, Luffy?"

He quickly pulled out his crinkled schedule and looked it over. As it turned out, Luffy had three classes with his friends: General Practices (which included normal stuff like math, reading, etc.), Foundations of Creature Studies, and Combat I. His three 'Ranger only' courses were Ranger Studies 101, Mana Sight & Recognition, and Realm Combat.

"Mana Sight and Realm Combat?" Usopp said, leaning over Luffy's schedule, "That sounds scary…"

"Shishishi, it sounds fun!" Luffy replied, looking over his friend's schedule. Their three special courses were different versions of the same class: Basic Summoning, Summoning: Level I Creatures, and Summoning: Level II Creatures.

"Looks like we'll be getting all the way up to Level II creatures our first semester." Zoro observed, "I hope we'll get to utilize any contracts we already have."

"Wait…you're a Legacy!?" Usopp exclaimed, shocked and amazed at the same time, "That's so cool!"

"What's a Legacy?" Luffy asked, completely in the dark about whatever they were talking about.

"It means I already have the means to summon creatures." Zoro explained, "You remember my three swords…from my family?" Luffy nodded. "Each sword is matched with a creature my family members and siblings used to summon. Now they're mine to command, as long as I have the mana to sustain them."

"That's awesome!" He shouted, grinning widely, "Are they strong?"

Zoro smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, they're all Level 3 creatures."

That sparked Usopp to give him a brief lesson on Summoning Levels, since he'd apparently read a lot about it. Basically, Level I creatures were the weakest, and up to Level II, it was relatively safe for any one person to summon them. Level III up to the highest category of Level VI often required multiple summoners to 'joint summon' or combine their mana to summon one creature (which explained what Sabo and Ace usually did).

"Ehhh…that's cool." Luffy admitted, "So, since Zoro has a lot of mana, he can summon Level III's okay?"

"I guess so." Usopp said, putting a hand to his chin in thought, "If you know the mana required and the power of the creature well enough, there's no need for assistance from another summoner. Though…I've heard bad things happen if you try to summon a creature beyond your means."

"Like what?"

"They can break from your control and kill you." Zoro stated seriously, "Or they can cause the summoning itself to collapse and summon _you_ to their world. That's called a Reverse Summoning."

Luffy noted how Zoro's eyes darkened as he explained. Something told him he had personal experience with these things, but he didn't press him, instead dragging his friends into the main courtyard just down the street.

There was a ton of students mulling around, peeking into shops, cafes, and the like. Luffy beamed when he saw Vivi sitting on the central fountain next to an orange-haired girl, surrounded by a bunch of guys.

Ignoring everyone else, Luffy trotted up to Vivi happily.

"Hi!" He chirped, squeezing in front of some of the larger guys, "How'd your test go, Vivi?"

"Luffy!" She greeted, eyes lighting up, "It went well, I scored a 75 thankfully. I was so nervous, but it worked out. What about you?" Before he could answer, someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground.

"Oi, get lost chibi." The gruff kid demanded, "Can't you see we're talking with these beauties."

"Put him down this instant!" Vivi said angerly, standing up from the fountain. Beside her, the orange-haired girl just looked on in interest.

"He's in the way, Princess. In fact, I think he should take a swim…"

Luffy's eyes widened as the guy went to toss him in the fountain. Wow, what a jerk. Before he could wiggle himself free (as he knew he could…easily), Zoro showed up and squeezed the larger kid's arm, making him drop Luffy.

"_You_ get lost." Zoro growled, effectively scaring the bullies away. Usopp gave Luffy a thumbs up from his hiding place behind their green-haired friend, making him laugh.

"Thanks, Zoro."

"No problem."

"Luffy, are you all right?" Vivi questioned, obviously concerned as Luffy straightened his shirt out.

"Yep! I'm-"

"OI, OI ARE YOU THREE IDIOTS BOTHERING THESE LOVELY LADIES!?" Someone interrupted, charging up to get between them and the girls. It was a blonde guy around Zoro's age whose uniform was crisp and much nicer than their own. He also had a funny curly eyebrow that immediately drew Luffy's attention.

"What makes you think that?" Zoro asked, eyes narrowing in response to the blonde's scowl.

"You're crowding them!" The guy pointed out, "And look at you three, obviously delinquents! As a gentleman, I cannot allow you to harass these beautiful flowers anymore!"

Luffy laughed out loud as Zoro and the new guy clashed. His new friends were so funny. Once everyone finally calmed down, the blonde introduced himself as Sanji, a noble who was starting his first year, same as them.

"And what are your names, my lovelies?" Sanji asked the girls, hearts in his eyes.

"Nefertari Vivi, and this is Nami, my roommate." The blue-haired princess replied, introducing the new girl who huffed, but nodded in greeting, nonetheless.

A few minutes later, they all crowed into a restaurant and ordered food, Sanji paying for the ladies and Zoro paying for Usopp and Luffy (since neither had any money). As they talked, they learned more about each other. Both Sanji and Nami were also summoners, scoring a 70 and 60 respectively.

"What about you, Luffy?" Vivi asked, "You never got to answer before, about your test." He looked up, mouth full of food, and took a few seconds to swallow before answering.

"Ah, I'm a ranger."

At that, Vivi gasped and looked at him sorrowfully while Nami quietly sat drinking her tea, seemingly uninterested. Sanji simply raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a bad thing." Luffy said, puffing out his cheeks, "If anything, I think it suites me more. I've always wanted to have adventures and traveling to the other worlds sounds fun!"

"Eh, well, if you're okay with it." Sanji put in, wiping his mouth with a fancy napkin, "Then, congrats, I guess? What'd you score?"

"…a 2."

Even Nami looked up at that. Luffy just chuckled to himself and Usopp put his arm around him.

"That's right, our bud's special! He'll be the best ranger EVER!"

All in all, they had a good time. Luffy was beyond excited to have made so many new friends on his first day! He was sad when Vivi took her leave, saying she needed to go interview for a position somewhere on campus, Nami close behind her.

The orange-haired girl gave Luffy a strange look before exiting the restaurant, confusing him. Had he done something to offend her?

"Nami hasn't changed at all." Usopp muttered, rolling a carrot in between his fingers.

"You know her?" Luffy asked, leaning forward. Sanji seemed interested as well.

"Yeah…we used to go to school together when we were kids. She lived in a nearby town and made the trip to school with her sister every day." Usopp exclaimed, "One day, she just stopped coming and when I'd see her around, she was…different."

"Different how?"

"Expensive clothes, jewelry…stuff like that. She became distant and started avoiding me." Usopp shrugged, "Who knows, I'm sure she had her reasons, but it'd be nice if she would open up again."

After lunch, the four boys headed out to look at some of the billboards up around the courtyard, advertising for jobs. Sanji immediately tore off a flier for a restaurant asking for someone who could cook, serve food, and do dishes.

"Sanji, you can cook?" Luffy asked, immediately excited at the thought of getting free food.

"Sure can." He replied with a pride filled smile, making Zoro roll his eyes.

"I'm surprised someone of your standing would even enter a kitchen, _Curly Brow_."

"Oi, oi, you picking a fight, _Marimo_?" Sanji snarled, "I'll kick your ass."

Luffy ignored his two fighting friends to look over the remaining options. Lots of them required a certain amount of education or mana score to even apply for. Humming, Luffy grabbed a torn up flier towards the bottom of the board.

It read 'CREATURE HANDLER WANTED' and advertised for someone to work in the stables on campus, no previous experience required.

'I could do that.' Luffy thought, tucking the ad into his pocket. Usopp chose one that wanted someone to work on banners and other stuff around campus. Apparently, he was quite artistic and wanted an avenue to express that. Zoro ended up picking one that required him to do weapon maintenance and inventory in the armory, something that sounded up his alley.

Saying goodbye to his new friends since they all wanted to go check out their job opportunities (before they were taken by someone else), Luffy trotted along the cobblestone path that led out of the town and towards the stables.

Remembering the horses and unicorns he'd seen on his way in just made him feel even _more _excited!

The stable itself was quite large with room for all kinds of creatures. Luffy could hear horses, cows, and the like, though some he wasn't sure what they were just based on their call. Seeing no one outside, he trotted into the main area of the stable.

"Hello, anyone here?" Luffy called loudly, turning in circles to check out all of the creatures. To his left were some beautiful horses and unicorns (which he immediately went up to pet…because he could). On his right were a few cows and…was that-

Rushing up to the locked stall, Luffy's eyes widened. Inside was a Pegasus, a pretty palomino with golden irises and chestnut wings. He'd always loved winged horses and thought they were one of the coolest creatures _ever_. This particular Pegasus looked feisty and snorted in his face, making him chuckle.

'Will they let me ride them…' He thought, coming up onto the balls of his feet to get a better look at the winged horse.

"Oh, are you here for the job…or to check out the creatures?" A voice asked, sounding light and amused. Turning around, Luffy was met by…Usopp? No, his nose was a little different. "I'm Kaku, nice to meet you."

"Monkey D. Luffy!" He chirped, "I'm here for the job!"

"Great! I was afraid no one would come…" Kaku admitted sheepishly, taking off his hat and exposing his orange hair, "Shoveling manure doesn't really appeal to most students. Follow me, I've got some paperwork for you to fill out."

After completing the required documents, Kaku showed him around their facilities. They had some animals from their world (many he'd already seen) like horses, cows, pigs, chickens, sheep, and the like.

"On the creature side of things, we've got unicorns, hippocampus, a couple pegasi, griffins, silver horned deer, some large cats around somewhere… hellhounds, and one minotaur. We used to have some dragons, but that became too much of a hazard."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kaku continued, leaning on the side of the barn, "I mean, they were epic and all, but they kept eating our normal animals and scaring the crap out of the students."

Luffy laughed and looked around the fields with glee, taking in the frolicking water horses in the nearby pond and the beautiful (surprisingly large) deer grazing in the distance. This was going to be an _awesome_ job.

"Anyway, you're a ranger, right? Then this job should be good for you." Kaku said with a smile, "Besides, our employees get precedence when taking mounts out into another world."

"I can ride them!?"

"Yeah but shoveling comes first. I also require all riders get to a certain point in their course work before we put them on a creature." Kaku winked, "I'll let you know." Luffy bounced happily in place even when his new boss gave him his schedule that indicated some very early mornings for him.

Walking back to Quiet Creek, Luffy hummed to himself, pleased with his new job and the decent amount he'd be making. From what Kaku told him, while their living expenses and meals were paid for, everything else (fun stuff, clothes, restaurants, etc.) they needed to pay out of pocket for.

The day had gone by quickly so by the time he reached his dorm, the sun was setting. Most of the other residents were either hanging out in the main area downstairs or getting ready for the first day of school. Luffy bypassed them all and trotted up to his room, where Zoro was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Yo, you get the job?" He asked, glancing up from his book.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be awesome!" Luffy replied, throwing himself onto his own bed, "What about you?"

"I start day after tomorrow."

Luffy giggled and leapt up, too jittery and full of energy to sit down. He was about to start his new school life and become a ranger! How could he possibly sleep?

* * *

Zoro closed his book a little after nine, determined to go to bed early so he'd be well rested. It was dark outside now, and his quirky little roommate was snoring away in his bed, massive pajama shirt riding up his back.

To be honest, Luffy was unlike anyone he'd ever met. Despite being named a ranger (and having practically no mana at all), he took it in stride and actually seemed _happy_ about. Not only that, but he had no issues making friends…something Zoro was actually envious of.

Had he not been with Luffy, would he have met everyone he had today? Not counting Usopp who'd wandered into his room by accident.

Luffy was compassionate, driven, and…contagious. People were drawn to him like moths to a flame, even that aloof girl, Nami.

'I'll have to make sure she doesn't try anything with him' Zoro determined, remembering the look Nami had given Luffy. Unfortunately, his new roommate didn't seem like the type to realize he was being used, so he'd just have to look out for him.

Plus, on top of everything, he'd survived an encounter with a being from Skotàdi, which was almost unheard of. The aptly nicknamed World of Darkness was not known for its benevolent creatures…a fact Zoro knew very well.

Gently running a hand over his swords, he was reminded of why he came to Reverie Academy in the first place.

_Dad. _

_Kuina._

_Perona._

'I'll find _him_, the monster who took you all away from me.' Zoro thought, hands clenching up into tight fists, 'and this time, he won't escape.' He gripped his shirt tightly, right over the massive scar on his chest that ran from his left shoulder to right hip.

He had to get stronger, so no one else he cared about would die.

* * *

"I'm going to use the shower if that's all right." Vivi asked sweetly, holding a bundle of clothes in her arms. Nami shrugged.

"Go ahead, I'll shower in the morning."

As the princess left, Nami huffed from where she sat gazing out of their window in the Royal Springs dorm. True to its name, the building was lavish and made for nobles. Their room was massive and had its own bathroom with brilliant tile and a full tub.

'Not that I really belong here.' She mused, looking down on the now less crowded street, shops closing up for the night. As Nami watched people scurry around, she was reminded of all the strange kids she'd met since arriving.

Vivi was kind and relatively _normal_ for a princess, all things considered. Nami didn't think she'd mind rooming with her, at least for the time being. Seeing Usopp again had shocked her (not that she'd let it show). They hadn't spoken since…well…since her life had come crashing down around her.

Thinking back on such bad memories made her shudder, and her shoulder ache where _that beast's_ mark was.

Shaking her head, Nami focused on the others she'd met. Sanji would be easy, like most of the male students at the Academy, though Zoro made her nervous. The green-haired student had scored unnaturally high on his test and obviously had experience.

She would need to avoid him, if her task was to succeed.

Lastly, there was the new ranger, Luffy. At first, Nami thought he was nothing more than a giggling idiot, but…there was something about him, something…eye catching.

Unlike most of the students, Nami wasn't naïve. She knew that rangers were incredibly important for summoners if they wanted to travel to another world or needed to disassemble a spell.

'…and with such a low mana score, he'll likely be very good at mana switches and regeneration.' She mused, smirking to herself, 'I'll need to keep an eye on his growth. He might be useful.'

Of course, she wasn't going to make a move until she got some experience and contracts under her belt. But, Nami was used to being patient.

'Just you wait, Nojiko, this'll all work out…somehow.'

It had to, otherwise, her sister would end up like Bellemere.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! I'm actually really pleased with how this chapter turned out, so I hope you all enjoy it! Though I apologize in advance for the amount of information included...lots of stuff about summoning, rangers, and the different worlds ;)

To fluffypuppies: Haha I'm glad you look forward to my story notifications! Lu always makes friends fast, the little cinnamon roll. I'm also a sucker for a protective crew...lol Luffy disease, I approve. Thank you, as always, for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the update! Lots of info on my AU in this one :)

To Sophia Mendes-Coruja: Aw you're gonna make me blush XD LUFFY IS THE SUN, I LOVE IT! Lol we are mean aren't we...but hey, it makes a good story, right? *tucks Luffy into my pocket* Oh no, broke your leg!? That sucks! Glad my story can help cheer you up! Thank you for the review!

To Shiho-Akemi: You have every right to be confused since I really haven't explained summoners vs. rangers all that much. There's a more in depth description in this chapter, but here's a basic rundown of how it works: Summoners score a 50+ on their mana score and can summon magical creatures from other worlds while rangers, who score less than 50, travel to the other worlds and make pacts with creatures to borrow their mana and literally _become_ them. The higher your score, the better summoner you are because you can summon more powerful creatures. I haven't gone into it yet, but the lower your score, the better ranger you are (good for Lu haha). Sorry for the confusion! I hope this helps a little bit. This chapter will go more in depth, but if you're still confused, feel free to ask me anything :)

To Red Voident Dragon: Thank you so much!

**WARNINGS:**

**\- Bullying **

**\- Basic math (addition and multiplication mostly)**

**\- A numerical mana system (think...video games and stuff)**

* * *

The morning of their first day of school, Quiet Creek dorm was loud and noisy. Since most of the residents were first years, they had to be up early to make it to class in time (and still have time for breakfast).

Zoro woke Luffy with a reminder of breakfast, prompting him to scurry into the bathroom and quickly throw on his uniform. He didn't have time to shower, so he washed his face and combed wet hands through his raven locks in an attempt to tame the wild mess that was his hair.

Once Luffy and his friends were presentable, they grabbed their backpacks and jogged off to the cafeteria, where breakfast was served from 5:00 to 9:30 AM. Luffy waved enthusiastically at Vivi, Nami, and Sanji who'd already arrived and were munching on some delicious looking food.

"Good morning, Luffy." Vivi greeted sweetly, making Sanji swoon.

"Ah, you're so beautiful when you're nice…"

Luffy grinned and plopped his backpack into a chair next to Nami, who briefly glanced up at him before going back to her meal. The cafeteria served food buffet style, so he filled his plate up with as much meat as he could fit on it.

Usopp had a bowl of oatmeal and Zoro made himself an omelet.

"Oi, you should have a more balanced meal." Sanji chided, sliding over a fruit cup, "Otherwise, you won't have enough energy to get you through the day."

Luffy chuckled and gratefully accepted the fruit, finishing his plate in just a few minutes. Still hungry, he went back for seconds, this time accompanied by Sanji who held his plate hostage.

"…but…meat…" He whined, watching his friend put eggs and toast where bacon should be. Sanji bopped him over the head lightly.

"As a cook, I can't sit back and watch you drown in grease. Trust me, you'll like this stuff." Huffing, Luffy decided that food was food, so he trotted behind Sanji, content to eat what the blonde picked out for him.

He could have some more meat for lunch.

"Well, look who it is…" Someone interrupted, coming to loom over Luffy. It was Bellamy, the guy who'd tried to trip him a few days before. He was accompanied by three others, all who appeared to be nobles and full of themselves. "I heard you're a ranger, fitting for a loser like you. Commoners don't belong in the summoner class."

"Oi, check it out, Bellamy." One of his goons laughed, "Looks like Chibi here is so uneducated, he can't even pick out food for himself!" At that, they all laughed, making Sanji growl.

"Get lost, asshole, before I smash your face into the counter."

"Oh no, I'm sooo scared!" Bellamy sneered, backpedaling slightly like he was frightened, "A noble like you should know better than to hang out with this trash." He then grabbed a milk carton and made to pour it over Luffy's head but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Didn't you hear Curly Brow?" Zoro said, voice gruff with anger, "Get lost." Bellamy grit his teeth and ripped his arm out of the other's hold.

"Ah, enter the _prodigy_. I've heard about you too, commoner dog." He taunted, tongue coming out of his mouth, "You're even worse than Chibi! Who's ever heard of someone like you scoring a 98 on your mana level test!? I bet you cheated or bribed someone-"

Luffy didn't let him finish.

He grabbed Bellamy by his shirt collar and pushed him up against a nearby wall, held firmly to his eye level.

"_Don't_ talk about Zoro." He whispered, eyes furious, "You don't know anything about him, so just shut up!" Bellamy was definitely shocked, pupils dilated in surprise. The whole cafeteria went silent.

"That's enough."

Suddenly, Luffy was torn away from Bellamy and held in the air by the back of his shirt, the bully held firmly by his ear. The person who'd interrupted them was a tall man with long black hair and a manicured goatee. He didn't seem pleased.

"Ow, ow, ow, let go, bastard!" Bellamy argued, pulling against the iron grip that held him. The man looked between them with narrowed eyes.

"Students should not be fighting on the first day of school. That being said…" He stopped to pull Bellamy closer, "I witnessed everything that just occurred, and bullying will not be tolerated. Three hours detention after school. As for you, Monkey D. Luffy…"

His legs curled up instinctively as he was held higher.

"When I see you in class today, you will run three extra miles. Is that understood?"

Luffy swallowed nervously and nodded, suddenly recognizing that this was one of his professors. At that, the man released both of them and glared out at their audience, prompting everyone to quickly go back to their meals.

After the professor left, Luffy let out a sigh of relief.

"Holy crap, that was intense…"

With one last glare, Bellamy retreated to a table on the opposite side of the cafeteria, letting Luffy turn his attention back to his plate, still in Sanji's custody.

"Ne, ne, can I eat yet?"

Sanji chuckled and put one piece of bacon on it, before handing it back.

"Yeah, go ahead." Before he could head back, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"…thanks…" Luffy grinned.

"No problem, Zoro."

The rest of their meal was uneventful, though Vivi immediately began to fuss over him despite Luffy assuring her he was fine. Usopp didn't come back from his 'shock' until they were almost ready to leave for class.

"L-Luffy, that was SO COOL!" He exclaimed, "The way you grabbed him…man, you're awesome!"

"Shishishi, thanks! But I guess I'll have to do some extra running as punishment…" Luffy replied with a shrug. Considering his only possibly-athletic class today was Realm Combat, the long-haired guy must be his teacher.

A few minutes later, they headed off to their first class, General Practices, which they all had together. It was held in the same building they'd looked at a few days before. The classroom itself was quite large with amphitheater like seating and a chalkboard up front.

Luffy immediately chose a seat next to the window a few rows back, followed closely by Zoro and the others. Unfortunately, Bellamy and his crew were also in the class, but Luffy ignored them, too excited to let some bullies ruin his day.

Though he was starting with a rather…boring class, his next one was Ranger Studies 101, which he couldn't wait for!

"Take your seats!" A skinny man who must be the professor demanded as he entered the room. He had slicked back raven hair and a pair of glasses barely holding on to his nose. "Welcome to General Practices, where we will refine your knowledge of mathematics, physics, biology, the arts, expository reading, and the like. These are the bare minimum required by your average school system, crammed into only a few semesters. You may call me Mr. Kuro, and I expect nothing but perfection from all of you."

At the last statement, Luffy glanced nervously over to Zoro who frowned. He really wasn't all that great in almost all of the subjects Mr. Kuro listed. Someone in the back of the classroom raised their hand.

"Why do we have to learn all this stuff? Learning math won't help us be better summoners!" Many of the other students agreed, voicing their complaints loudly. Mr. Kuro simply adjusted his glasses (using the palm of his hand for some reason) and cleared his throat.

"Au contraire, mathematics is quite valuable to summoners and rangers alike. Shall I explain?" He stated, grabbing a ruler and making his way back to the student's desk, "What is your mana level?"

"…65…"

"Fairly average for a summoner." Mr. Kuro continued, "Now, given a Level IV creature with a grade of 173, what mana would be required for a joint summoning? Quickly now, we have no time to waste!"

The student looked confused and started to sweat as Mr. Kuro approached, ruler in hand.

"Uh…I-I don't really-"

"The answer is at least 346." The teacher answered, staring down at the uncomfortable student and slamming the ruler down on his desk, "That is, factoring in the rule that requires double the amount of mana required to summon a Level IV creature. Tell me, poor uneducated soul, is it not important to know and understand these calculations so that in the midst of battle, you can gather together your allies and summon creatures without fear of repercussions?"

"E-Er…yes?"

"Indeed." Mr. Kuro concluded, finally turning away from the shaking student, "Math plays a critical role in understanding mana and summoning. The system in and of itself can be explained through basic arithmetic. And, should you desire to become Celestial Knights, you must be a well-educated, well-rounded individual who also has knowledge of literature and science."

The teacher spun around dramatically once he reached the front again.

"THIS is why we are here. To refine your minds, not just your bodies! We will begin with a pre-test to judge what you already know."

Luffy groaned as the test was passed out. When it came to stuff like science and reading, he really sucked…

The pre-test was almost eight pages long and included questions from a variety of subjects, most of which Luffy didn't know and randomly guessed. He did feel okay about the physics part though. The test took nearly half of the three hour lecture to take and then Mr. Kuro made them 'read a textbook in silence' while he graded the exams.

By the time he passed the tests back out, Luffy was dozing with his head falling towards the confusing pages of his book (one of many textbooks required for the class).

"Some of you did well." Mr. Kuro said while handing a test to Nami, who smirked, "And some of you did not." He growled, giving Luffy his test with a 'D' at the top. Darn, that wasn't a good start. He took a quick glance over to his friends and noted Zoro got a 'B' and Usopp made an 'A-'. His friends were so smart!

"I expect those of you who did not do well to seek tutoring services from the library as I don't have the time to bother giving you extra lessons." Mr. Kuro stated shrewdly, "Now, let us move on to trigonometry and Shakespeare."

All in all, General Practices wasn't fun _at all_. Who thought it was a good idea to cram all of the basic subjects into one class!? Plus, Mr. Kuro was mean, and the content was difficult. Its only redeeming feature was that their teacher didn't seem to care either way if you were a summoner or a ranger since "everyone needed to be cultured". Luffy really hoped none of their other classes were like that.

After class, Luffy re-grouped with his friends, noting Nami had already left.

"Well, that was something." Usopp muttered, rubbing his hand, "I'm cramping up from all that writing!"

"Seriously…" Zoro put in, "Thought my head was going to explode."

They all chatted for a few minutes before it was time to go to their next class. His friends were all headed to Basic Summoning (which was in the same building) while Luffy was going to Ranger Studies 101 (which was…somewhere else).

"Tell us all about it at lunch!" Usopp exclaimed as they parted ways, making Luffy grin. It was nice to have such supportive friends! Taking off in a jog, he made his way to where his next class was being held.

It took a while to find the building since it was nestled halfway into the woods on the outskirts of Marie-Jois. It was small and rundown, but had a nice, clean sign out front that read 'RANGER HEADQUARTERS'. Everything else had ivy and other plants growing on it, like the walls and overgrown path.

Luffy could barely hold back a grin as he pushed the creaky door open and examined the inside of 'The Headquarters'. There were some smaller rooms on the left for faculty, a lobby, and one classroom to the right, where Luffy assumed he needed to be.

Most of the other students were already there (based on how many seats were available), and he was immediately struck by how much smaller their class was compared to his previous one.

'I guess there really are a lot less rangers than summoners.' Luffy thought while plopping down next to a jittery pink-haired boy.

"AH, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The kid apologized, bowing profusely to him and nearly making his glasses fall off. Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Why're you apologizing? I didn't do anything."

"S-Sorry, I-I…um…instinct I guess." The boy mumbled, looking down into his lap, "After my last class, I thought you might…well…" Luffy laughed and clapped his neighbor on the back playfully.

"Shishishi, loosen up! I'm not scary!"

His new friend introduced himself as Coby and apparently hadn't had a very pleasant first period of the day. A bunch of the noble summoners had picked on him relentlessly, a common theme among new rangers.

Looking around while they waited for their teacher to arrive, Luffy recognized Nero from his dorm. The scowling kid sat in the very back, away from everyone, and had a harsh scowl etched onto his face. Ignoring him, Luffy got up and introduced himself to everyone else, a total of fifteen students (including him). Some of them stood out to him.

To his left was Chopper, a short-brown haired kid interested in medicine and healing magic. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and was really funny!

Behind him was a guy with a green mohawk named Barto…something. He had cool tattoos and a nose ring.

Sitting to Coby's right was a girl named Camie who seemed really nice, if a bit clumsy. She'd already managed to spill out her entire pencil bag…twice.

And, right in front of him, was a girl named Kaya. She got along great with Chopper since they both wanted to study medicine.

Just as he was about to stand up and ask Nero how his day had gone so far, their teacher entered the room. Luffy immediately recognized him from the entrance ceremony, though he seemed a little more sober then he had been.

"Welcome, new rangers!" He exclaimed, pulling himself up onto his desk and sitting cross legged facing the class, "My name's Shanks! No need for 'Mr. Shanks' or anything like that, just call me by my name!" Luffy decided quickly that he liked this teacher.

At the red-head's direction, they all took turns introducing themselves.

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy!" He chirped, standing up, "Nice to meet everyone!" Shanks laughed and greeted him warmly before looking around to see who was left. When he called on Nero, the kid rolled his eyes and muttered his name, glaring at Shanks.

"It's a pleasure, Nero, welcome to my class! Moving on, I'd like to give you all a more detailed description of exactly what a ranger is." Shanks said, leaning on a hand, "I imagine most of you are probably disappointed you don't qualify as summoners, but let me tell you, being a ranger is not only fun, but necessary."

"What's so fun about tramping around in other worlds, doing _community service_!" Nero sneered, "Sounds like a bunch of bull to me." Shanks just chuckled.

"Allow me to elaborate. Because of our low amount of mana, we cannot summon creatures here to our world. We _can_, however, borrow mana from the creatures themselves and take on their form. Like so…"

Shanks then leapt off his desk with a flying flip, his body glowing as he moved through the air. When he hit the ground, he wasn't…_human_, anymore. Instead, his body was that of a gargoyle, made of stone, with bat like wings sprouting from his back. He'd also grown significantly, his head brushing the ceiling of their classroom.

Luffy let out a quiet 'woah' at the sight, completely enamored with the ranger's new form. Would he be able to do that too? _Become_ a creature!? Unfortunately, some of his fellow students didn't take it as well. Coby promptly fainted and Chopper latched onto Luffy's back, terrified out of mind.

The gargoyle laughed, with a deep, gravely voice.

"Don't worry, I'm still me. This is one of five forms I can take after years of traveling the worlds and making pacts with creatures." At that, Shanks shrunk back down to his human for, smile plastered on his face, "Ya see, it's our job to keep the peace with creatures and what better way to do that then in a form they recognize? Plus, as I'll explain tomorrow in Mana Sight & Recognition, we can also _refresh_ a summoner's mana when its depleted and disassemble spells, including summoning circles."

Luffy raised his hand while gently prying Chopper off his back.

"When will we get to transform?"

"Dahahaha, one step at a time, sport." Shanks said with a wink, "First, you learn the basics. Though, I'll go ahead and tell you now that your final exam is demonstrating basic competency with your chosen form, just _one_. Towards the end of the semester, we'll be taking you all into whatever world you desire to contract with a race of creatures. Up till then, it's all about preparation. Combat training, survival skills, and an understanding of mana are key if you don't want to get hurt or die."

"D-Die?" Chopper whispered, a quivering mess. Shanks shrugged.

"Well…yeah. The other worlds are dangerous no matter how you look at it. But you should be well prepared by then, so don't sweat it."

Shanks then began to explain about how exactly they could borrow mana from creatures, taking a moment to pour water over Coby's head to wake him up.

"Basically, summoners always look at the creature's _grade_, right? For example, a purple-mouthed toad is a Level I creature with a grade of 50, so, a summoner with a mana score of 50 or above can summon it no problem." Shanks took out a piece of chalk and wrote another word on the board, "Rangers, on the other hand, look at the creature's desired_ offering_. This is essentially mana they want from us in return for borrowing their form. My gargoyle's offering was 15, so, I needed at least a mana score of 15 to complete the contract. Because my score is 49, I can make lots of different pacts and have five forms."

At that, Luffy bit his lip nervously. With a score of only 2, would he have enough mana to give in return for a cool transformation?

"Throughout the semester, I recommend you check out different reference books and identify some creatures you're interested in." Shanks stated, turning around with a smirk, "Now…shall we talk about the different worlds?"

* * *

Zoro shifted in his seat under the intense gaze of Headmaster Akainu, their Basic Summoning instructor. The man seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face at all times, and definitely wasn't a person to cross.

"As summoners, it is your job to uphold the honor and prestige of this academy." Akainu bellowed, slamming his fist against a diagram on the board, "That means using creatures from the various worlds to protect ours. Before we discuss the worlds themselves, you must learn the creature levels."

Zoro immediately jotted down the chart Akainu dropped down from above the board, indicating the mana required to summon Level I – VI creatures.

**CREATURE LEVELS AND MANA REQUIRED:**

**Level I: 50 – 60**

**Level II: 60 – 75**

**Level III: 75 – 100**

**Level IV: 100 – 200 (2x mana required)**

**Level V: 200 – 350 (2.5x mana required)**

**Level VI: 350+ (3x mana required) **

"As you can see, knowing your own score and capabilities is paramount to a successful summoning." Akainu continued, "The higher up the scale you go, the more mana is required. For example, at Level III or IV, you must start working together with others to joint summon. You, in the front, what's your mana score?"

The Headmaster pointed at Usopp who trembled under his intense stare.

"…55…Sir." Akainu snorted at his response.

"Quite low, disappointing. Regardless, say you wanted to summon a hippocampus. A water horse is a Level V creature with a grade of 200 exactly. How would you, with a measly score of 55, summon it?"

Zoro knew Usopp knew the answer, but he was too scared to manage a reply. To spare his friend from the verbal lashing he knew was coming, he raised his hand.

"He would gather together other summoners with mana scores that added up to at least 2.5 x 200, which is 500…Sir." Akainu nodded.

"Indeed. Now, can you tell me why we double or sometimes triple a creature's grade?"

"Because it lowers the risk of them breaking your control or a Reverse Summoning." Zoro replied, glancing over briefly to make sure Usopp was still breathing, the scaredy-cat.

"Many of you are probably wondering if using so many summoners for every summoning is efficient. The answer is…it's not." Akainu continued, "As such, we use items such as relics to cut the cost required."

Zoro knew a lot about relics considering he had three himself. His precious swords…all that was left of his family, had circles etched into them that linked him and his creatures together, effectively cutting the mana required to summon them in half for each sword.

Doing the math, it meant he could summon three Level III creatures at the same time, _by himself_, for only about 30 mana (instead of the normally required 90 each).

Akainu then moved on to lecturing about the different worlds and the creatures that lived in them:

**Fos**, or the World of Light. Its large sun constantly bares down on the land, leaving it desolate and barren. Creatures there live in complete reverence to the light and are often unintelligent, husks devoid of emotion. Due to the intense heat and somewhat hypnotic light, humans cannot travel there without suitable protective gear for more than a few minutes.

**Louloùdi**, a world of nature and vast forests. It is home to many diverse creatures, some purely animalistic, others more humanoid. Many have died attempting to traverse the vast and unpredictable terrain, falling prey to the perilous jungles and beasts.

**Koràlli**, or the Water World. It is completely covered in oceans with only a few islands here and there. Large monsters and fishmen live in the beautiful waters and hunt for unsuspecting prey.

**Fotià**, a world consumed in fire. With terrain covered in volcanoes, it almost seems like it rains flame from the heavens and scorches all with its fury. This is the home of the red dragons and other fire-resistant creatures that thrive in the heat.

**Skotàdi**, the World of Darkness. Here, it is perpetually dark with no sun to be seen. Vast amounts of creatures call this place their home including dark elves, Ursa, and the demonic races. Unlike the other worlds, a Demon King rules all with a heavy hand.

Zoro took a moment to circle the last world he wrote down. That was where he would find _him_, the beast who took his family from him. Though all of the worlds were dangerous in their own ways, Skotàdi claimed the most lives by far.

'Likely because a lot of the creatures there are intelligent, humanoid.' Zoro mused, thinking back on Luffy's description of his encounter with an Ursa. Plus, based on his latest research, there was power struggle going on for the throne of the Demon King, their rightful ruler by blood nowhere to be found.

Of course, there was also the fact that creatures from all the worlds (especially Skotàdi) found mana particularly nourishing and delicious, making summoners prime targets.

He huffed and looked up from his paper, only to notice Nami glancing down at his notes. Zoro immediately frowned and covered it with his hand, making her smirk and look away.

Nosey girl.

* * *

**I know that was a lot, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **_Hooray for a new chapter! *dances a little jig*

To Sophia Mendes-Coruja: Lol YES Lu is the cutest. I'm so glad my explanation was clear! It was a lot, but thankfully, really simple math :) All of my world names are actually Greek! I think the language is beautiful and perfect for names of cool fantasy places (in fact, a lot of my stuff that sounds cool is in Greek). For example, Fotià literally translates as "fire".

To Shiho-Akemi: Lol that would be cool! I won't spoil anything for you though ;)

To Red Voident Dragon: Thank you so much! Haha I honestly didn't even notice you got cut off, just thought you were being all trendy and stuff XD

To fluffypuppies: There will definitely be some Shanks and Lu bonding, I guarantee it! Yeah, poor Lu :( but never fear! I've got a plan! *insert evil laughter* it wouldn't be any fun if I spoiled it all haha. Everybody's thinking about that empty throne. Thank you for the review, as always! Your'e wonderful!

* * *

"…and that's all we have time for today!" Shanks said, putting his chalk down after giving them a detailed description of the different worlds, "Remember to read the assigned chapters in the book and spend some time in the greenhouse! If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Luffy waved to his new friends and took his time packing up. Soon, it was just him and the teacher.

"You got a question, sport?" Shanks asked, a cheeky grin on his face. Luffy nodded and trotted up to the red-head, who'd jumped up to sit on his desk.

"Yeah, well…ya see…" Luffy smiled sheepishly, "I was wondering how many creatures required an offering of 2 or less." His teacher blinked at him for a moment before a look of realization swept across his face.

"Oh! You're the kid Smoker was telling me about, the one who scored a 2 on his mana level exam." Luffy nodded and moved his hands up to the straps of his ratty backpack while Shanks shifted his position slightly, "Don't worry about it, we'll find something for you! Though, your choices will be limited, I'm afraid."

Luffy shrugged, kind of expecting that. The red-headed teacher chuckled and leapt down beside him.

"You may have some trouble finding a creature to contract with, but something tells me you'll excel in mana sight and refreshment. Look forward to class tomorrow!"

Shanks ruffled his hair and winked before leaving the classroom himself, heading off towards the faculty offices. That made him feel a little bit better. He was worried he wouldn't be able to do _anything_ cool…

Luffy's stomach rumbled loudly, making him pick up his pace back into town. It was finally time for lunch, and MEAT! By the time he reached the cafeteria, he was absolutely starving!

Locating his friends wasn't difficult since they were all standing at the front entrance, trays in hand.

"Yo, Luffy." Sanji greeted, "You're a bit late…get into trouble already?"

"Shishishi, nah, just wanted to ask the teacher something." Luffy replied, glancing into the cafeteria, "You guys waiting for something?" Vivi sighed.

"Well, there's no seats left. The upper classmen took them all."

"Then let's eat outside!" Luffy suggested happily, prompting everyone to look between each other with raised eyebrows, "Come on, I saw some picnic tables over by the greenhouse!" After quickly getting himself some food (under the ever watchful eye of Sanji), he led his friends to the spot he'd seen.

Thankfully, the greenhouse wasn't very far from the cafeteria and had lots of big trees for shade. Vivi, Usopp, and Sanji sat at the table while Luffy and Zoro rested under the leaves of the tree itself.

"Where's Nami?" Luffy asked, noticing the orange-haired girl's absence.

"She said she had somewhere to be." Vivi informed him, wiping her mouth delicately with a napkin. He hummed, somewhat disappointed. Nami seemed interesting and he wanted to get to know her better.

A few minutes later, Luffy saw a few familiar faces looking around for somewhere to eat and waved them over. Meekly, Chopper and Coby made their way towards the group.

"Guys, these're my new friends, Chopper and Coby!" He introduced with a smile. Chopper blushed heavily and Coby bowed profusely.

"How wonderful! Please, join us." Vivi exclaimed, scooting over to make room for the two boys. Their lunch was quite boisterous, but less crowded than it had been inside the building. Luffy inwardly hoped they would eat there every meal.

Far too soon, his summoner friends had to leave for their next class. Luffy wanted to hang out with Chopper and Coby, but they both had a work shift before their Realm Combat class. So, he was left alone.

Huffing while he continued to lounge under the large tree, Luffy considered what he should do until his next class. Class didn't start for another two hours, so maybe he could explore? Before he could get up, his phone vibrated.

According to Mr. Smokey, there wasn't any service on the Mesa, so who could be calling him? Pulling out his phone, Luffy immediately smiled. Of course!

"Hi, Ace!"

_"Hey, Lu!"_ His big brother replied, voice a little muffled, _"How's your first day at the academy?" _

"Okay I guess…General Practices sucks, but my ranger classes seem fun!"

_"Yeah, Kuro, or Buggy if you have him, can be kind of…wait…ranger classes?" _Luffy gulped, suddenly remembering that he hadn't told his brothers about his mana score yet.

"Er…yeah, I'm a ranger. I guess I kind of forgot to tell you…"

_"What'd you score?" _

"A 2."

_"Damn, that's low."_ Ace whispered, _"Wow, sorry Lu. Sabo and I just kind of assumed…"_ Luffy chuckled lightly.

"It's okay, I actually think it's going to be fun, traveling to other worlds and stuff."

Luffy talked with Ace for a while, explaining the reaction to his score from Mr. Smokey and his new friends. He also told him about the bullies and how _awesome_ Shanks seemed. At first, his brother seemed…almost sad, but as they continued talking, he became happier and happier for him.

_"I'm glad you're making friends!"_ Ace said, _"As for the bullies…well, you know what I always say." _

"Shishishi, give 'em hell, right?"

_"Damn straight. I know you can handle yourself, so I'm not worried. Just…don't get expelled or anything, okay?" _

A few minutes later, Ace had to hang up, but not before cheering him on in typical 'Ace fashion' and reminding him to call Sabo since his other brother would want to hear from him as well. Luffy shivered at the thought of an angry or disappointed Sabo…he could be scary.

With nothing else to do (since Luffy didn't start his new job until the next day), he laid down in the shade of the large tree to nap, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Zoro looked around the large room their class had been ushered into. It was big enough for summoners to practice in without worrying about breaking the ceiling or anything (though the cracks in the walls and floor indicated it'd seen some use).

"I know it's your first day, so we'll take it slow." Their teacher, Miss Hina, said in a loud voice, "First, who can tell me what it takes to summon and contract with a creature?" No one replied, making her sigh. "Anyone…?" Since none of his classmates wanted to respond, Zoro raised his hand.

"Their name and a proper circle…" Hina nodded.

"That's right, it's fairly simple really. We have many reference books here on campus that give specific instructions for a creature's circle and their name, but you must summon them with confidence, and the right amount of mana of course, or they will break free from your control." She explained seriously, "A contract allows you to summon a creature easier and for less mana, but sometimes it can be difficult. Not all creatures, especially humanoid ones, want to be bound to you."

"Then you snare them, right?" Bellamy put in with a smirk, "They're just animals after all…no one gives a damn what _they_ want."

"On the contrary, you _should_ give a damn." Hina retorted, making Bellamy's smirk fall, "Snaring is perfectly valid on the more animalistic creatures, but I don't recommend you try it on an intelligent, sentient being. That's just inviting disaster."

Zoro had a basic idea of how it all worked, but since he hadn't contracted with his three creatures…he'd never actually done it himself. He suspected that a few of his Legacy classmates were in the same boat: had a creature (or multiple), with no idea how their contract actually came to be.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Hina stated as she pulled out a piece of paper with a summoning circle drawn on it, "This is a Scarab Beetle's circle, a Level I creature with a grade of 50. As you'll all discover, drawing out the circle correctly is extremely important. One wrong rune or line and you may accidently summon the wrong creature…one beyond your means."

The pink-haired teacher then held up the circle for all of them to see and it began to glow a cold yellow.

"This color is an indicator of where the creature's from, in this case, Fos." Hina continued, "Learn to recognize the colors as you practice. Now then…"

Hina closed her eyes and the circle grew brighter. Slamming the paper on the ground, she yelled,

"Come, _Scarab of the Sands_!"

Almost instantly, the circle expanded, and a little creature appeared in a puff of smoke. It was a small beetle that began to wander around the circle once the light died down, though it couldn't escape the lines that held it in place.

"Since there are many Scarab Beetles and they are an unintelligent species, all of their names are the same." Hina explained, looking down at the creature, "Doesn't mean you'll necessarily get the same one though. Now, I'm keeping this little guy trapped in my circle, but I can release him at any time. With my mana and experience, it won't be hard to keep him under control."

With a wave of her hand, the circle dissipated, and the beetle flew up in a circle pattern, obviously controlled by Hina.

"Watch closely as I contract with it, or in this case, snare it."

Directing the beetle to land on the ground again, Hina closed her fist, causing the circle to appear again, this time tighter around the creature.

"_Scarab of the Sands, _by order of Hina, become my familiar." At that, the circle engulfed the beetle, shining on its shell, before fading, "Now that I have snared it, there is no need for a proper circle, just its name. You may create your own contract phrase, though it must include both of our names. To dispel the contract…"

Hina closed her hand again, causing the circle to appear again on the beetle.

"_Scarab of the Sands_, by order of Hina, be free of my service."

The circle disappeared off the beetle and it flew around rather erratically before Hina dismissed it completely back to its home world.

"Contracts are an essential part of being a summoner but be aware of your own limits. Based on your own mana, you may only contract with a certain number of creatures before you have to start releasing them." She said, crossing her arms, "As a general rule, never attempt to contract with a creature that has a higher grade then your mana can handle. If you have your eyes set on a specific creature, get your hands on a relic, it'll help boost your mana. Now, let's practice!"

Their teacher then handed out sheets of paper to each student, all with a different Level I, grade 50 creature on them. Zoro's was a Flutterwing, some sort of large butterfly from Louloùdi. After taking a few minutes to study their creature and circle, the drawing trial-and-error began.

As it turned out, it was harder than he thought.

First of all, the circle had to be…well, a circle. It didn't have to be perfect, but close enough. Eventually, Zoro gave up and pulled out his water bottle to use as a guide. Beside him, Usopp was already half-way done.

"Dang, you're good at this." He whispered, teasing his friend. Usopp just chuckled.

"You kidding? I love this kind of stuff!" Ever the artistic one…Zoro envied his natural talent.

As they worked, Hina reminded them that while the size of the circle didn't necessarily impact the summoning occurring, the more powerful the creature, the more runes and writing were required. Therefore, it was smart to increase the size for more accuracy.

Plus, if you could trap them in the circle, it was less dangerous for the summoner. Once an hour had gone by, it was time to try summoning their creatures. Surprisingly, Nami stepped forward to go first.

The orange haired girl held up her elegantly drawn circle and it began to glow blue.

"_Bubbling Tern_!" She yelled, slamming the paper down. The circle grew and a small bird appeared. Nami smirked and moved her hand around, directing her creature around in a set pattern. With a snap of her fingers, the bird blew bubbles from its beak which floated around, seemingly harmless, until they hit the wall and exploded into little pops of electricity.

"Nicely done!" Hina praised, "Excellent control."

Nami smiled sweetly and dismissed her creature. They weren't supposed to snare their summons just yet, that would happen in a few weeks. Right now, just summoning something was a good start.

Usopp managed to summon a small rat-like creature, though it took a few tries. His meek little calls weren't good enough to draw the being through a portal into their world, it took at least a little bit of confidence.

Sanji succeeded on his first try, bringing a bashful flower creature into the training ground and, unsurprisingly, Bellamy was quite talented as well. Finally, it was Zoro's turn.

Honestly, he was a bit nervous. This was different from summoning his three personal creatures…they belonged to his family, this bug-thing didn't. But he knew this was a skill he needed to master if he was going to become stronger.

Holding out his paper, Zoro concentrated, sending his mana into the summoning circle. Once it began to glow green, he placed it on the floor and said strongly,

"_Flutterwing_!"

He was pleased when the creature heeded his call and emerged through the portal, flying around his circle. Zoro felt…powerful, seeing it trapped. In his mind, creatures were tools to reach his ambition, finding and killing _him_. That being said, he knew one had to take care of tools so they could do their job.

Like his swords.

* * *

Luffy was woken by incessant shaking of his shoulder, bringing him back from the world of dreams. It was Coby, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, thank goodness! For a moment, I thought you'd passed out or something." Luffy yawned and smiled up at his new friend.

"Shishishi, I'm just taking a nap. What's up?"

"Well…our next class starts in fifteen minutes, so I thought I'd wake you…"

Quickly gathering up his things, Luffy trotted after Coby to where their Realm Combat class was located. According to their schedule, it was held somewhere outside of town in a place called The Arena, which sounded fun!

When they arrived, there was a handwritten note on the gate instructing them to change into their gym clothes in the nearby locker room before entering the grounds. Luffy looked to the left at the rundown building and assumed that was where they were going to change. Though…did they have gym clothes?

Inside the building, there was a separate room for girls and boys, indicated by clear signs. Amazingly, in all their lockers (which were labeled with their names) was a white t-shirt, black shorts, and a pair of running shoes that actually fit really well.

"What do you think the class is going to be like?" Coby asked, shuffling nervously as Luffy tied his shoes, "I-I'm a bit nervous."

"Dunno…hopefully fun!" He chirped in response, following the others outside. The girls had the same uniform, and many pulled their hair back. When no one made a move to walk through the gate, Luffy jogged forward excitedly and led the way.

The Arena itself was a large open area that had all sorts of stuff including a pool, obstacle course, traditional running lanes, etc. From outside the gate, it was impossible to see everything due to ivy and the mere height of it. Was that on purpose?

Surveying further in excitement, Luffy also noted a forested area where they might be doing the survival training Shanks talked about. It was all so cool!

"I see everyone's on time, good." A deep, familiar voice said, making Luffy turn. It was the professor who'd stepped in between him and Bellamy. "My name is Rob Lucci and I will be instructing you in Realm Combat. Don't both with 'Mr.', it's annoying. You will, however, call me Sir. Now line up!"

All of the students quickly lined up, many flinching from the harsh tone in the teacher's voice.

"In this class, you will learn survival skills, hand-to-hand combat, and everything else you'll need to survive in the other worlds. Should you fail to master the skills I teach you, there is a good chance you'll die during fieldwork." At that, many of his classmates audibly gulped and trembled in fear. "For the first few weeks, we will work specifically on identifying strengths and what you want to focus on. I am well aware that many of you may struggle in the…_physical_ aspects of this class."

Luffy glanced down the line of students. After their teacher's speech, many of them had paled considerably.

"…but there is one thing you will all appreciate hearing." Lucci stated, drawing everyone's attention again, "Compared to this class, Basic Combat will be a walk in the park."

To warm-up, they had to run one mile around the track. Luffy didn't think it was terribly difficult, in fact, it was fun! Though, he exercised all the time and his grandpa had started training him in mixed martial arts when he was just a little kid.

There were a few others who could keep up with him, like Bartolomeo, who had an impressive amount of muscle built up, and Shuraiya, a cool looking guy who Luffy hadn't had a chance to talk to yet. Soon, the three of them were a full two laps ahead of their classmates.

"Yo, Luffy, right?" Shuraiya asked as they made another turn, "For your size, you've got pretty decent endurance."

"Eh, what's that supposed to mean?" Luffy answered with a pout. Just because he wasn't all that tall, didn't mean he was out of shape. Shuraiya laughed.

"I'm just messing with you. So, you play any sports?"

"MMA…some soccer." Luffy said with a shrug, making Shuraiya whistle and Bartolomeo look over in interest.

"MMA, huh? We should spar sometime."

They chatted as they finished warming up, and both of his new friends expressed interest in sparring with him, which made Luffy happy. Fighting was something he'd always had, and he was always looking for new opponents. Unfortunately, the rest of their class took a whole ten to fifteen minutes longer to run the mile, huffing and puffing as they finally finished.

Coby was bright red in the face and Kaya looked like she might pass out.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked, helping the blonde girl sit down.

"Y-Yes…thank you." She replied, out of breath, "I've never been in the best health, so t-this is probably just a shock to my system." After a break for water (and a small medical exam for Kaya by their teacher), it was time to continue.

"As I expected, most of you have a long way to go." Lucci stated, looking over all of them with a critical eye, "Now, we move on to hand-to-hand combat. As you make pacts with creatures and gain abilities, your training programs will be altered accordingly."

Their instructor paired them up and taught them some basic moves, most of which Luffy was already proficient in. First, he was with Bartolomeo. The larger male was definitely strong, but not terribly agile so it was easy to maneuver around his punches and flip him to the floor. Still, it was fun for both of them to exercise and fight with each other.

Next, he was paired with Chopper, who looked absolutely terrified. Luffy felt bad for him, so he went really slow, trying to give him some openings…which he was completely oblivious to. After switching partners multiple times, he and Shuraiya went through the instructed movements, smirking at each other.

When they had a break, Shuraiya kicked out at Luffy, making him jump back in surprise.

"Come on, fight for real!"

Happy to oblige him, they exchanged a fury of punches and kicks, drawing a crowd of their classmates. Shuraiya' style was different from anything Luffy'd experienced. The brown haired teen always made to grab something with his hands, even if the 'something' wasn't there, a true indication of a unique style.

'I bet he's the type that can turn anything into a weapon!' He mused, cartwheeling smoothly to the side to avoid a high kick. Just before Luffy could throw himself back into the fun fight, Lucci cleared his throat.

"Enough. We're moving on."

All in all, Realm Combat was FUN! They sparred, ran obstacle courses, and even climbed trees! Of course, once class was over, Luffy still had his punishment from earlier (and Lucci certainly hadn't forgotten).

"Go clean up. Next class, we'll add in ranged weapons such as the bow, so come prepared." Lucci stated, dismissing everyone. That is, everyone except Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy, if you want to be back in time for dinner, I suggest you get started."

His friends waved at him, too exhausted and sweaty to wait. Even Shuraiya winked and made a face that said 'have fun with that' before leaving.

What really sucked was that Lucci put in hurdles for him to jump over after his first mile, upping the difficulty and sapping his strength quickly. When he finally finished, Luffy was exhausted and breathing hard.

"Hopefully, this served as a lesson for you." Lucci informed him, looming over his hutched form, "Don't get into fights outside of the designated classes."

"Y-Yeah…" Luffy managed, earning a glare, "I mean…yes Sir." The teacher snorted before grabbing a towel and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Next class, you'll spar with me." At that, Luffy looked up surprised. Spar with Lucci? "From observing you today, I can tell you're in a league of your own and won't be challenged otherwise. It is my duty as your instructor to push you to your limits and help you improve. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't provide you with a suitable challenge."

Luffy smiled and nodded vigorously, excited about the idea. Was Lucci really strong!? If he was a teacher, he had to be!

When he was finally dismissed, showered, and changed, dinner had already started in the cafeteria. Darn, he was late for a meal AGAIN.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Skotàdi…**

A certain draconic demon reclined in his massive chair, drinking from a large gourd. He greatly enjoyed the buzz that came from liquor, it drowned out the annoying shrieks of his subordinates.

"M-Master Kaido…sir?" A sniveling devil squeaked from where he was kneeling in front of his throne, "Hawkins has his divination report ready, should you d-desire to hear it." Kaido waved the creature away, indicating he wanted to hear the report.

Hawkins was a valuable addition to his empire, one he acquired fairly recently…about fifty years ago? For a being such as himself, the years tended to blend together.

'Unlike that damned Linlin, I know quality and talent when I see it!' Kaido thought with a scowl, thinking about the pink-obsessed demon. She was currently his only competition for complete rule over Skotàdi since a blood relative of the true Demon King had been missing for…what felt like forever. That bloodline had been missing for so long that even Kaido, who'd lived for millennia, couldn't recall their family name.

At this point, it would either be him, or Linlin, taking the throne of Demon King. It was a little awkward fighting his ex-wife, but she had it coming. Kaido was _no woman's_ plaything. He was drawn out of his thoughts when Hawkins, his aptly named "Straw-Magician", entered. The demon was of an ancient tribe that specialized in voodoo and future sight, a valuable skill.

And since his own _son_ wouldn't lend him his ability, Hawkins would have to do. Someday, Katakuri would come around.

"What have you seen?" Kaido questioned before taking another drink.

"Many things, my Lord." Hawkins replied, "Some…very strange."

"Oh? Like what?"

"A challenger to Balak, the Deceiver, someone who is much more than they seem."

Kaido looked up from his drink at that, honestly surprised. Balak was a terrifying and ancient creature that lived in the aptly named Apàti Forest, which translated to Forest of Trickery in the common tongue. The beast had been around for as long as Kaido could remember and had become a story told to children to spark terror and obedience.

Balak itself was smart, but lived on base instinct alone, striving only to deceive and kill. Kaido had laid eyes on it when he was young and would never forget its emotionless gaze.

As long as they allowed it space and territory of its own, Balak would not exit the forest, content to move through the dense wood, numerous legs blending in with the trees. Any poor fool who wandered into Apàti would find themselves endlessly confused by the beast's 'moving forest' as Balak played with them mercilessly, driving them mad.

To make things worse, its legs grew mushrooms and other plants that let off poisonous fumes, causing further mental and physical deterioration. Until finally, once Balak had its fun, the monster would crush its prey under foot.

It hunted for sport, not nourishment. Even Kaido, with all his power, wouldn't want to face Balak in battle. No, it was better to just leave it alone.

"I see…the challenger must be very powerful then."

"Not so, my Lord." Hawkins answered with a frown, "From what I can see, it is…a _human_ of some kind, though I know not their age or status." Kaido hummed, intrigued by the notion of a weak human surviving Balak.

Any summoner caught in its forest would be like a torch, shining for everyone to see for miles around. Humans with mana were greatly sought, even by Balak. Perhaps he could recruit this person…

"Interesting, but not currently relevant. What else?"

Hawkins then rattled off the usual stuff: a good harvest, when the rains would come, etc. After a few minutes of boring divinations, the smaller demon stopped and collected himself, appearing…nervous.

"Speak, demon." Kaido commanded, not a very patient being.

"Yes…the last thing I have to report is…well…"

"Go on, SPEAK!" Hawkins flinched slightly but maintained his ever neutral expression.

"The offspring of the Demon King…lives."

Kaido froze, almost dropping his keg. That wasn't possible! As far as he (and every other inhabitant of Skotàdi was concerned) that bloodline had ended eons ago! Angry, he growled deep in his throat,

"_Leave_."

After Hawkins left, Kaido ruminated on the divination. If the crown prince (or princess) lived, they could come take his throne at any time, and that simply wouldn't do. He was rather enjoying the fruits of his labor and liked the idea of being Demon King, ruler of their world.

Like _hell _he would let some whelp waltz in and steal his ambition!

"KING, GET IN HERE!"

Right away, his officer entered and knelt in front of him.

"Inform your fellow calamities and officers of this: any suspicious figure entering Skotàdi: demon, creature, human, or otherwise, is to be captured and interrogated."

"Of course, though…may I ask what it is you wish to know?" King questioned, not moving from his position.

"I have just learned the Demon King's bloodline may not be as _dead_ as we thought," Kaido answered, receiving no physical response from King, "and I would stop them from reaching the top. Keep it quiet, and make sure Linlin doesn't hear of this…she may try to use them against me."

King nodded and stood, preparing to leave. Kaido knew he could count on the large demon; he'd never failed him before.

"Oh…and keep an eye on Balak. Someone who survives that beast, especially a human, may be worth looking into."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_New chapter, enjoy!

To Shiho-Akemi: They will start going to the other worlds pretty soon! Now that I've got the basics of mana and summoning down, we'll do some little time skips to the point where they'll go the other worlds. Good question!

To fluffypuppies: Lol yep, lots of questions, which means more fun for me haha XD Who is the offspring of the Demon King? Welp, it wouldn't be any fun if I told you ;) Also gotta love Lucci and Lu interactions, they're great! Thanks for always reviewing!

To Sophia Mendes-Coruja: Aw thanks, that warms my heart :) haha it will definitely be getting darker *insert evil laugh*, I like to say my stories tend to be in the genre of "dark fluff" lol. Isn't Greek great!? I too am an avid Percy Jackson fan, so I couldn't help myself! Thank you so much for the sweet review and I hope school goes well for you!

To verday: This actually isn't a continuation of The Monster Fair, though they do have similar themes don't they? I _will_ say to expect a sequel to The Monster Fair soon as we're once again approaching October ;)

To Guest: Thank you so much!

**WARNING:**

**\- Some bullying**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since school started, and Luffy was really starting to settle in. Though perpetually sore from Realm Combat, he felt that he'd learned a lot and truly enjoyed being a Ranger.

True to his word, Lucci had become his main sparring partner in class, challenging him to surpass his limits. The older ranger was ridiculously strong, and Luffy had yet to beat him once. Shanks was also a great instructor, teaching them new things every time they entered the 'Ranger Headquarters'.

Today, they were working on mana sight, refreshment, and switches, something Luffy discovered he was really good at (according to Shanks, it was because his mana level was so unusually low).

"All right, Luffy, you're up." Shanks exclaimed, turning to smirk at his summoner 'volunteer'. Mr. Buggy didn't seem pleased to be there.

"Why do I always have to be your guinea pig…?" The clown-looking man mumbled under his breath; a bit pale from summoning two creatures earlier. Shanks just laughed and pranced over to Luffy.

"You know what to do, sport. Remember to sense his energy and track where his mana pools…then begin." He nodded, having been taught the basics during their first week of class.

Rangers had the ability to see mana, all they had to do was focus it into their eyes. Summoners had too much mana to be able to manipulate it in the same way. Luffy closed his eyes for a second, focusing his miniscule mana from its source in the base of the stomach, up his spine, and forward to his eyes.

When he opened, Luffy could see everyone's mana, the magic energy appearing blue in most people. He also knew that he looked pretty awesome, as a ranger's eyes would turn silver when utilizing mana sight.

Turning to face Buggy, Luffy observed the summoner's mana, noting it appeared depleted. It was hard to explain exactly what he saw, but it was like the man's torso was an almost empty bowl. As mana originated in the stomach, that's where they were instructed to start.

Following his teacher's instructions, Luffy tracked Buggy's natural flow, something that tended to vary from summoner to summoner. If you attempted a mana switch or regeneration without taking that flow into account, a ranger could accidently force the person's mana somewhere it wasn't meant to be.

(For example, when he'd tried it on Sanji for practice, the summoner's mana naturally pooled in his legs, forcing Luffy to draw it up and out instead of straight out via the stomach. You _never _siphoned mana against its natural flow.)

Apparently, it caused a lot of pain and could actually kill someone if severe enough. Mr. Buggy's mana flow was fairly standard, out from the stomach, meaning Luffy would need to start there.

Stepping forward, he placed a hand on the summoner's chest and siphoned what mana Buggy had left, following a path from the stomach up to the chest and into his own body, where he refreshed it. Taking someone else's mana into your mana system felt a bit strange, like it didn't belong there.

Luffy then took a deep breath, infusing his life energy with Buggy's mana before forcing it back out through his hand, successfully filling the summoner's 'bowl' all the way to the brim.

The whole process took only a few seconds.

"Nicely done!" Shanks praised, patting a now more energized Buggy on the back. According to his teacher, Luffy was able to refresh summoners so quickly and accurately because of how big a space he had in his mana reserve. More room to take in other people's mana.

In other words, his 'bowl' was just really empty, making it easier to draw in large amounts of mana.

Mana switches were similar, but it occurred when a ranger took two summoners' mana and literally 'switched them', giving one the other's mana reserves. The technique was most often used on the battlefield.

"Class," Shanks began, jumping up onto his desk like he usually did, "now that you've learned the basics of mana, what do you think an enemy creature's response to you would be? Or rather, what is the easiest way to incapacitate a ranger?"

The class was silent, unsure.

"Take out your eyes." The red-head stated seriously, a hand coming up to trace the scar over his eye, "Don't forget, many creatures are intelligent and know very well how to counter our techniques. All it takes is a well-placed knife and no more mana sight."

Luffy gulped, thinking how the summoners in their company would be affected if they couldn't refresh their mana. Though they could regenerate mana in _their _world, in the other worlds, it was stagnant, unmoving. The more they summoned, the weaker they would become, until they had no mana left to spend.

And, unlike rangers, summoners weren't given specialized combat training. They'd be sitting ducks.

"Is that why Mr. Lucci has been teaching us to guard our faces so much?" Kaya asked, raising her hand. Shanks nodded.

"That's right. Your eyes are your most valuable resource…take them away, and you become vulnerable." He huffed before smiling, "It is possible to become a great ranger without your sight, but it's rare and much more difficult. Anyway, that's all we have time for today. Make sure to keep collecting research on the race you want to make a pact with, fieldwork will be here before you know it!"

As he seemed to make a habit of, Luffy stayed behind, remembering Shanks had wanted to talk to him after class. When it was just the two of them, the red-head beckoned for him to approach.

"How's your search coming?"

Luffy huffed, feeling a bit frustrated. He'd gone through almost every book in the Ranger Headquarters and even some in the library but had yet to find a race with an offering of less than 5. Being a talented mana manipulator didn't amount to anything if he couldn't make a pact…

"So far…no luck."

"I see." Shanks hummed, "Well, don't give up yet! You've got a private lesson with Lucci today, right? Ask him, he may have some ideas." Luffy thanked Shanks and left the building, picking up his pace towards the gym, where Basic Combat was held.

The class was taught by Smokey, his Residential Master, and included both summoner and ranger students. Though, to the rangers, it was significantly easier (or…less dangerous) than Realm Combat. Lucci didn't pull his punches when it came to their 'survival training'. He was determined to prepare them for the worst possible scenarios in the other worlds.

Luffy whined as Zoro pushed him down over his outstretched legs, flattening his chest to his legs.

"I'm sooo sore."

"You're freaking flexible is what you are." Zoro retorted, leaning over his back to help him stretch and warm up, "What kind of training are you doing in that other combat class?"

"…running, sparring, weapons training…" Luffy rattled off, turning so his cheek was pressed against his lower leg, "The other day he made us balance on a beam over a muddy sink hole…while it was raining…and he was throwing rocks at us-"

"-is that even allowed?"

"-then when we fell in, we had to climb out…which was even harder."

Yep, he was definitely the sorest he'd ever been in his entire life, which was really saying something when you grew up with a grandpa like Luffy's. Still, it was nice to know he would be well-prepared for his fieldwork, if he could ever find a race or tribe that would take him.

His summoner friends had their own concerns. Their midterm exam was coming up, which was a massive group summon with their entire class. According to Zoro, they'd be summoning a Level V creature, a big one, and they all had to contribute mana and to the circle.

One mistake, and the summoning would fail.

Luffy and the other rangers would be there, but just to observe their fellow students' mana and (he assumed) to dismantle the spell if it got out of hand. If the summoning went wrong, like a Reverse Summon, it was up to the rangers to break the summoners' connection to the circle before they got pulled into the other world.

Dismantling a spell was like pulling thread out of a sweater, just with mana. Using mana sight, you just…pulled it apart. The more complicated spells took time, but it wasn't terribly difficult when you could see and disconnect the important branches.

As usual, Smokey gave them exercises and obstacles to run at a much more leisurely pace than his other class. Much to his fellow students' chagrin, Luffy finished the routine almost fifteen minutes before everyone else.

"Ne, Mr. Smokey, could I go ahead and leave?" He asked, using his shirt to wipe sweat off his brow, "Lucci wants me at the Arena in like…ten minutes." Smoker huffed.

"Go ahead, I imagine he'll be more of a challenge for you."

As Luffy packed up his stuff and prepared to rush over to the Arena (not wanting to be late), some of the summoner students started mocking him.

"…what a freak…"

"Seriously, though…"

He thought it was a bit presumptuous of them to call him names when they were huffing and puffing their way through the course, but it still made his stomach drop a little. Luffy was used to people messing with him, and he generally just let it go, but that didn't mean he was completely insensitive to their bullying.

_Freak_.

That word in particular hurt more then they knew. Luffy forced a smile and waved at his friends before trotting out of the building to his private lesson.

Unfortunately, he didn't quite make it in time.

"You're late." Lucci growled, waiting for him on the grounds.

"Sorry…" He managed, getting into a fighting stance. There was no point in trying excuses with this particular teacher.

Their spars were always a challenge, and quite painful. Lucci was fast and ridiculously strong, even without tapping into his creature abilities. Luffy grunted as he took a hit directly to his gut, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"You're distracted today." Lucci observed, lowering his arms, "Something bothering you?" Luffy huffed and pushed himself up into a seated position.

"Just got a lot on my mind…could we keep going?"

They fought for almost an hour straight, with Luffy on the losing side the entire time. By the time Lucci finally let up, he felt like his body was one massive bruise. Even though it was difficult, Luffy greatly appreciated the teacher challenging him (despite it leaving him supine on the ground like an idiot).

Fighting was his passion, something he'd always done, and this intense training was helping him get stronger.

Lucci tossed a water bottle to Luffy and lowered himself down next to him.

"So…what's on your mind?"

"I can't find a creature race to make a pact with." He spilled, focusing on his breathing to slow his heart rate down, "Shanks said you may have some ideas…" Lucci hummed as he pulled the tie out of his hair, letting the dark locks cascade over his shoulders.

"I recommend you visit one of the librarians, Nico Robin. She has a vast knowledge of creatures…though I would prepare yourself for a very limited selection."

Luffy nodded, a little disheartened. Why was it so difficult to find creatures that would take him? Everyone else in his class had already chosen two or three possible tribes to visit, whereas he had yet to find _one_…

* * *

Later that day, after taking a brief break to play some soccer with his friends, Luffy headed to the library, one of the largest buildings on campus. He gulped as he headed in, feeling somewhat intimidated and out of place.

Though he'd been there before, it'd been for something Usopp needed…never by himself. Due to his active and energetic personality, Luffy didn't really like the quiet and subdued atmosphere. Once inside, he immediately went up to the front desk where a woman with green hair and funny glasses sat.

"Can I help you find something?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Um…I was wondering if I could meet with Nico Robin?" He replied, curling in a little as older students walked by and starting whispering. Was it really all that weird for a ranger student to visit the library? Or maybe it was his somewhat ragged backpack and hair that drew their attention…

"Well-"

"You're right on time, Mr. Monkey." A different lady interrupted. Luffy looked up in confusion as the dark haired woman smoothly stepped forward and took his hand. "Thank you, Monet, I'll take it from here."

Luffy blinked as he was led swiftly through the library, past lots of shelves, and to the offices on the second floor. He hadn't made an appointment…had he?

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Monkey D. Luffy." The lady said, motioning for him to take a seat in front of what he assumed was her desk, "My name is Nico Robin, and I understand you're having trouble finding someone to make a pact with."

"Yeah…how'd you know?" She chuckled.

"I know many things, it's my job after all. Now, tell me a little bit about yourself."

They talked for a few minutes about his new job on campus (which was super fun!), brothers, and friends. Robin was easy to understand and Luffy felt himself relaxing right away.

"I see…and would you say you enjoy long-range or close-quarters combat?"

"Definitely hand-to-hand!" Luffy chirped, leaning forward excitedly, "I've always sucked at using weapons…" Robin nodded and suddenly sprouted four extra hands! He watched in awe as the hands went through her drawers and shelves, looking for something.

"You're a ranger!"

"Yes, though long retired now." She said with a smile, taking a book from one of her hands that, on closer inspection, was made of tightly woven silk. "I believe I have some ideas for you, just let me know which ones sound plausible."

Robin opened the book and flipped through it, stopping occasionally to read off the creatures listed and their cost. Unfortunately, most of them made Luffy cringe at the mere thought.

Lava Slug: offering of 1.

Myriad Beetle: offering of 1.

Muddy Shrike: offering of 2.

"Um…Robin? Do you have anything…erm…_better_?" He interrupted, prompting her to close the book, "I really don't wanna have to make a pact with a slug." Robin chuckled and pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

"I do have an option that may appeal to you more…though I must warn you, no student that's ever attempted to make a pact with them has returned." Luffy gulped but nodded. Anything was better than a slug…

One of Robin's hands gently transferred an ancient book into her real hands, causing a cloud of dust to fly into the air. Luffy coughed and waved at the air, trying to get a better look at the really old text. The librarian flipped to the very end and turned the book around so he could see the pictures.

"The _Kuja ad Valera_. They are two tribes of creatures that have a sort of…symbiotic relationship with one another." Robin explained, pointing first to the picture on his left that depicted what could only be described as a snake-woman, "The Kuja are lamia of the purest sort, vicious predators. While the Valera…"

He turned to look at the other picture, depicting humanoid creatures with…rabbit ears?

"…are essentially rabbits. Though their kind in our world are predator and prey, deep within the forests of Louloùdi, they work together to survive."

Luffy gratefully took the book from Robin to have a closer look. His eyes immediately gravitated towards the offering cost. The Valera required 2, while the Kuja required 5.

"From what you have told me, I believe the Valera may be your best option." Robin continued, "They specialize in hand-to-hand combat and their ears give them enhanced senses…though, if you'll look closer…"

The librarian took a delicate finger and drew his attention to both pictures. At first, Luffy wasn't sure what she was pointing at, that is, until it hit him.

"Wait…are they all…female?" Robin nodded.

"That's right. The lamia by birth are a female only race, using males of other species to procreate on occasion, while the Valera live by a matriarchal system. From what I understand, their men are seen as the weaker sex while the women protect and lead the tribe as fierce warriors. I'm not sure how receptive they would be of you seeing as you are a man."

'Like Amazons…' Luffy mused, eyes darting between the two pictures. Still, he greatly preferred being a rabbit person to a slug.

"So, why haven't people come back?"

"They either don't survive their trials or offend them somehow." Robin informed him, "At least, that's what we assume. Outsiders generally aren't welcome, even to collect remains."

After talking it over with Robin, Luffy decided he'd focus his efforts during fieldwork on the Valera. Despite all the difficulty he would probably have just _getting_ there (not even considering how he would convince them to make a pact), it was his best option. Though, he'd also have to consider the Kuja.

Apparently, the two tribes had competitions every few years to decide which one would be in charge. If the Kuja were the dominant tribe, he'd have to convince them to…well…not kill him.

All in all, it was very exciting! He finally had a goal in mind!

* * *

That evening, when he finally made it back to Quiet Creek dorm, Zoro had already returned and was practicing drawing circles.

"Yo, how was your day?" His friend asked, never once looking up from his drawing. Luffy shrugged and threw himself down onto his bed.

"Libraries are scary, but Robin was nice. What about you?" Zoro chuckled slightly at his comment, almost messing up the line he was drawing so carefully.

"Fine. We're all preparing for the midterm…according to the older students, it's going to be pretty tough." Luffy giggled, turning over onto his stomach to face Zoro.

"Shishishi, you're all so smart though! I bet you'll do great."

"Whatever you say…"

Not wanting to bother Zoro any further, Luffy skipped out of their room and into the bathroom to take a shower. He stunk! Once he was clean, and in his pajamas, he trotted back towards his room, admiring the stars he could see through the window at the end of the hall.

That is, until a hooded face appeared.

Luffy froze, foot halfway up in the air. The eyes staring at him were a brilliant gold and almost seemed to stare right into his soul. Unsure of what to do, Luffy didn't move, swallowing nervously and chiding his heart for beating so loudly. When the figure didn't move either, he slowly channeled mana up to his eyes, to see if he could get a better look at whatever was staring at him.

Using his mana sight, Luffy could immediately tell that the being was a creature of some kind. Its own mana was gold, a reflection of its eyes, which he'd never seen before. Shanks had told them that humans usually had blue mana while a creature's color would vary depending on its power and where it was from.

'Now would be a great time for someone to come up the stairs or out of their room…' Luffy thought, lips going dry. Staring right at the creature's mana, he was starting to think the being was dangerous. Would it attack him?

Just as he though that, the being was in front of him, _inches_ from his face.

Luffy couldn't even breath. The creature radiated power, keeping him from moving. It grabbed his face with clawed hands, bringing him closer to his eyes.

"_Be still_." It commanded, holding his head securely.

Almost immediately, Luffy's vision glazed over. He could tell that the creature was using some sort of ability, images flashing across what vision he had left. Was it…searching his memories? He tried to fight it, but his body wouldn't listen to him. As a last ditch effort, he forced all of his mana into his eyes, creating a make-shift shield from the creature.

That actually caused the being to pull back with a raised eyebrow, though it didn't release him.

"Interesting…" It hissed, "To think, he would choose a companion like you…for one so weak, you intrigue me _human_." After one last look, the creature disappeared, letting Luffy fall to the floor, legs turning to mush in an instant. His heart was racing, and he was honest-to-goodness _scared_.

That creature had held him in place with just a look! What did they want with him?

"Luffy? What're you doing?" Usopp asked just as he stepped off the top step of the stairs. The teen's voice prompted Zoro to stick his head out of their room as well.

"U-Uh…I-I…" Luffy was finding it hard to even speak. His two friends immediately rushed up to him, concerned looks on their faces.

"You're burning up…should we take him to the infirmary?" Usopp asked Zoro, who frowned. Luffy immediately waved them off.

"N-No I'm okay…just…did either of you see it?"

"See what?" Luffy swallowed hard.

"There was a-a creature! It grabbed me and-" His friends listened carefully to his story, Zoro's eyes getting bigger and bigger.

"Gold eyes, you're certain?" Luffy nodded, finally able to stand up. His green-haired friend's face was looking paler by the minute.

"Should we go get Mr. Smoker?" Usopp suggested, looking around nervously. Zoro shook his head.

"No, it's gone now. You gonna be okay, Luffy?"

"Yeah." He chirped, feeling a little better already, "It didn't hurt me or anything, so maybe it was just lost? I don't really know…either way, I'm tired. Let's go to bed!"

* * *

Zoro spent the rest of the evening creating talismans to place around their room. He'd learned how to make them from his father who'd always been the superstitious type. These particular talismans would hopefully keep a certain Skotàdi demon away.

Thankfully, Luffy had fallen asleep quickly despite his rattling experience.

'Why would he target Luffy?' Zoro mused, putting up the last of the talismans on their window. It wasn't foolproof, but it would at least ward him off, if it had been _him_ at all. There were lots of golden eyed creatures…right?

The Mesa was supposed to be fiercely protected from creatures crossing over except through a formal summoning, so it couldn't be him, he hoped.

Zoro wasn't near ready to face him.

Still feeling uneasy, he fell into a restless sleep clutching his swords tightly to his chest. If anyone came back for more, he'd protect the both of them.

* * *

The hawk-demon sat on a nearby roof, watching Roronoa fall asleep. Honestly, the boy was just as paranoid as he remembered. Did he really think those flimsy little talismans would stop him? It was almost insulting!

These humans thought their in-between world was safe, but not to those powerful enough to create their own portals. Most just chose to leave them alone, not seeing humans as a threat.

An annoyance or midday snack perhaps, but certainly not a threat.

The cool night air of the Mesa blew against his hood, prompting him to pull it forward or risk exposing his glowing eyes. Not that is really mattered, he was sitting on top of a roof cloaked in darkness…no normal human would be able to pick him out without the use of a creature's nose or the mana sight of a ranger.

Dracule Mihawk's eyes slid right to where the little ranger was sleeping, having obviously been shaken by their encounter.

For one so young to successfully shield himself against his memory probe was quite an accomplishment, though he imagined the boy did it unconsciously. The human didn't have much mana either, so Mihawk had to give him at least a little credit.

Even so, he'd gotten a good look at the human's memories, and hadn't found what he was looking for. Mihawk didn't move as a portal opened just to his left and another creature stepped through.

"Pardon me." The demon said, taking a seat next to him. Mihawk pushed his hood back out of respect for the newcomer.

"It's been a long time, Katakuri. What brings you all the way here?" The other demon was smaller than he normally was and covered in a cloak similar to his own.

"Forgive me for the abrupt visit, but things have become somewhat turbulent at home." Katakuri said, flipping his hood back as well to reveal curved black horns. Mihawk knew that the creature's great wings were hidden underneath his cloak. "Mama and Kaido can both be very difficult…and stubborn."

Mihawk snorted, feeling for the demon. To have parents as powerful as his…it was only natural for him to get stuck in the middle.

"So, you come to me for what, relief?" Katakuri shook his head.

"I received word that some of Kaido's scouts have been sniffing around Kuraigana. As that is your home, I thought to inform you."

"Meddling oaf…" Mihawk whispered, not bothering to mince his words in front of Katakuri. He considered the demon something of an acquaintance. The larger creature looked down at him before following his gaze to the window of the two human youths.

"Sightseeing? I've never known you to take an interest in humans."

"I have something of a history with that one." Mihawk explained, pointing a clawed finger at Roronoa, "He intends to challenge me someday…so I thought I'd check up on his progress. The other one is a ranger with hardly any mana at all. No idea how he even got into this bloody school."

Katakuri hummed and let his scarlet eyes pan over to the smaller boy, observing the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"I see. Well, don't let me interrupt…it's probably best that I return before Mama suspects I'm gone." Mihawk glanced to Katakuri, noting the way his fangs dropped.

"Don't go stopping for a snack now…there are some troublesome humans here."

"I'm aware." Katakuri chuckled, "Perhaps another time." Mihawk knew his pain; coming to a school full of delicious, mana-rich humans was a temptation for any creature…especially an ancient demon like Katakuri who was of mixed bloodlines. The desire to feed off of an energy rich human was sometimes difficult to ignore.

Mihawk took his leave soon after Katakuri did, needing to return home. It wouldn't do to have Kaido's men sneaking around Kuraigana unsupervised. After all, it was his sacred duty to protect the place of awakening from anyone other than those of the proper bloodline…that of the Demon King.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **_Happy Halloween everyone! Starting this chapter, things start to really pick up, so I hope ya'll enjoy!

To Sophia Mendes-Coruja: Aw I'm glad I could cheer you up! You're always so nice haha, makes me happy too :) ALL HAIL DARK AND MYSTERIOUS STORIES! Robin is the best, gotta get her in there. I'm soooo glad you're loving my story, it's one of my favorites to write! Thank you for always reviewing and I'll see you next time!

To fluffypuppies: Mihawk and Katakuri interaction is wonderful XD two of the best, most epic characters in One Piece. The Valera are sort of like the minks, just with less...animal parts? The Valera are pretty much almost normal people, just with a few rabbit appendages and additional strengths ;) but I'll go into it more later. Definitely excited for ya'll to read the upcoming chapters, as we're finally going to other worlds! Lol, you CAN get a signal in the other worlds if you have the right equipment ;) Thank you for the awesome review!

To bpv229: I'm so glad you decided to give this one a try! I've actually been meaning to update the summary since I've gone a slightly different direction with the plot, but I'll get to it eventually *shrugs*. Enjoy the update!

To Shiho-Akemi: *insert maniacal laugh* PERHAPS...or perhaps Mihawk is just being mysterious? I won't tell ;) not yet anyway.

**WARNINGS:**

**\- Violence **

**\- Some bullying**

**\- Overprotectiveness**

**\- Dubious plans**

* * *

Luffy hummed quietly to himself as he worked to muck out stalls. It was very early in the morning, so the air held a slight chill to it which his naturally warm body greatly appreciated.

It'd been about a week since the "creature incident". Ever since the golden-eyed monster had made an appearance, Zoro insisted on going everywhere possible with Luffy, even walking him over to the Ranger Headquarters for class. When he confronted his friend about it, Zoro just said that he wanted to make sure he was safe.

Honestly, it bothered Luffy a bit that Zoro didn't think he could protect himself, but the sad part was…it was kind of true. His friend had access to three powerful creatures (that he had yet to see but knew they dwelled in the elegant swords that now hardly ever left Zoro's waist), while Luffy had nothing.

Until he made a pact, there wasn't much he could do against a powerful creature.

'…I guess I could mess with their mana…' He thought, closing the door to the stall so he could move on to the next one, 'Don't know if that would do anything though…'

His next stop was home to a certain palomino Pegasus who snorted in his face, making him smirk.

"'Morning, Sunny! You gonna let me clean today?" The winged horse was notoriously difficult and had kicked Luffy multiple times, but he refused to give up. Someday, he would gain her trust and fly all over the place!

Sunny whinnied and turned her back, ready to kick. Luffy huffed and scratched his head.

"Welp, I guess you'll have to sleep on dirty hay then. See ya in a few days!" As he turned to leave, Sunny's ears perked up and she turned around with an annoyed look on her face. "Shishishi, what, you change your mind?"

For all her attitude, Sunny valued clean hay, so Luffy was allowed inside to clean. The Pegasus watched him closely, not moving to force him to clean around her. Even so, Luffy smiled widely, enjoying himself.

"Thanks, Sunny! Hey, you want an apple?" The winged horse snorted and butted his chest to send him flying onto the concrete. Luffy laughed as he sat up. "Guess not."

He worked quickly, needing to finish before eight o'clock rolled around. It was finally time for the summoner midterm exam, and he needed to have time to change clothes and join his fellow rangers in the examination room.

Zoro and his summoner friends were all super stressed out, but Luffy had complete confidence in their abilities. Plus, he couldn't wait to see what manner of creature they would summon! Anything that was Level V was bound to be awesome!

After quickly saying goodbye to Kaku, Luffy stripped off his gloves and jogged back to Quiet Creek, desperately needing a shower. When he arrived and slipped into his room, Zoro was awake and going over different circles he'd drawn.

"Hey, you should've woken me up."

Luffy frowned but hid it quickly with a small smile.

"I had to be there early, and you have your test today, so I didn't want to bother you, sorry." Zoro huffed and fixed him with a soft stare.

"I just want you to be safe."

"I know." Luffy replied while ruffling through his drawers for a clean uniform. Zoro meant well, but his overprotectiveness was becoming…stifling. Even now, their room was covered in talismans, many more than he'd originally put up.

Trotting out into the quiet hallway, Luffy instinctively glanced to the window but was pleased to see nothing there but the early morning sun. He didn't understand why the creature had approached him, but hopefully it wouldn't be back.

Soon he was dressed in his clean uniform and walking out of the dorm with Zoro and Usopp on each side. Both of their jackets looked freshly pressed with straight collars and polished buttons.

"Shishishi, you two look great!"

"I don't have any stains, right?" Usopp asked, twisting a bit as they walked, "We've gotta look perfect or they'll take points off, can you believe that!?" Well, with the headmaster guy as their main professor, it wasn't _that _surprising.

Luffy glanced down at himself. His uniform was clean, but a bit wrinkled in places and his jacket was tied around his waist. He didn't like how constricting it was.

Thankfully, he wasn't being graded today. One look at his sandals and they'd probably fail him on the spot.

Walking to the classroom, his friends didn't talk much, too focused on their own thoughts. They'd spent the whole semester preparing for this test, one that had made people flunk out in the past.

When they reached the door, Luffy had to step off to the side. Only summoner students were allowed inside at first so they could mentally prepare themselves for the summoning. Eventually, other rangers started to arrive and joined him in the corner.

Chopper and the others were a lot more relaxed than the summoners checking in with the pink-haired teacher at the door. From what Luffy understood, the summoner professors would watch through the window, but wouldn't actually be the room. Shuraiya broke out a deck of cards after about thirty minutes of waiting and watching had gone by.

"This is so stupid…" Nero complained from where he stood up against the wall (refusing to join their game of Go-Fish), "Why do we even have to be here?"

"Just in case." Luffy replied, losing a few cards to Kaya, "Plus we can see what mana looks like during a big summoning! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, you would be…" Nero grumbled, rolling his eyes, "since it's the only thing you're good at." Luffy let that comment slide and returned his attention to their game. When he finally made a pact, mana manipulation and close combat wouldn't be his only skills.

He'd be _strong_. Strong enough to protect himself and his friends.

"You may enter." Akainu growled, opening the door for them…_finally_, "You are to stand against the wall and not interfere, is that understood?"

"Yeah!" Luffy chirped, leading the way into the room. He was pretty sure Akainu disliked him, but whatever, he was ready to watch a Level V joint summon!

* * *

Zoro knelt down on the floor to go over his section of the circle for the fifth time. One mistake and the whole summoning could fail…no pressure.

Satisfied his section had been copied perfectly from their reference book, he looked around to gauge everyone else's progress. Nami had already finished and was sitting in front of her section painting her nails (much to Vivi's amusement) while Usopp had his face to the floor, tracing a line over and over again. Curly Brow looked almost done, so they were doing pretty well on time.

Though, since their entire summoning class was present, and the circle was as big as the room, it was difficult to tell exactly how many students were completely done.

Honestly, Zoro hadn't bothered to learn everyone's names, just the people he cared about or who annoyed him enough to make an impact.

Five minutes later, they were done. Zoro stood up with everyone else to inspect their work, impressed with how it had turned out. The circle itself was large and intricate, a testament to how powerful and sizable the creature would be.

_Roc Rodan_, a Level V creature with a grade of 325 from Fotià, the Realm of Fire.

The beast was a massive bird of prey that was strong enough to hunt smaller species of dragon, though it tended to avoid the more powerful tribes. It had a strong sense of survival and was considered slightly intelligent, but not sentient.

'All we have to do is summon it, keep it here for a few minutes, and release it.' Zoro repeated in his mind while taking a deep breath, 'We can do this…' If he was ever going to command (and kill) creatures from Skotàdi, Fotià was a good place to start.

Behind him, the doors opened again to allow the ranger students inside. Luffy smiled and waved at everyone before trotting to stand between Zoro and Usopp. There were a lot fewer rangers than summoners, so they spread out all around the circle.

It actually made Zoro feel more at ease with Luffy at his back. The teen had a constant and bright presence that he wouldn't want anywhere else, especially for such a dangerous summoning.

"It's time." Akainu bellowed over the intercom. None of the professors would interfere unless something went terribly wrong, so they were on their own. "You may begin when ready."

* * *

Luffy vibrated in place as Zoro and the others began the summoning. They'd all memorized the specific incantation their class had jointly created and wasted no time in starting the summoning process.

In response to the summoners starting, Luffy pulled mana up to his eyes and scanned the room. It was an incredible sight! Everyone's mana glowed a bright blue and flowed from their bodies directly into the circle, making it pulse with energy.

For a moment, Luffy felt a pang of sadness in his heart that he would never be able to complete such an incredible feat, but he quickly dismissed it. He didn't need to be a summoner to have awesome adventures and lots of friends.

Once the long incantation was completed, the circle began to glow a deep…blue? Luffy's nose scrunched up slightly in confusion and he glanced over to Zoro's reference material. Wasn't the bird-thing supposed to be from Fotià?

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who'd noticed. The whole room buzzed with whispers and mana flow started to become shaky. It wasn't possible for Roc Rodan to be in Koràlli, _was it_? He was practically made of lava!

"All right, who the hell messed up!?" Bellamy yelled from across the circle, making a bunch of the other summoners bristle.

"Why do you think _we_ did!? What about you?"

"HAH!? What did you say!?"

"W-Well, I certainly didn't…my part is perfect!"

Luffy listened as the summoners started to argue but focused his silver gaze on the circle. Something was seriously wrong. Whatever was being summoned, definitely wasn't Roc Rodan…and it had a lot more mana than everyone was prepared for.

But it seemed the professors outside weren't going to do anything considering they were still watching and taking notes. Maybe it would be okay-

Suddenly, Luffy was practically _hit in the face _with powerful mana that sent him reeling back a few steps. It was a strange orange color that radiated from the portal like tendrils of smoke. The other rangers could also see it and were slowly backing away from the circle. The summoners, however, were too focused on their argument to notice the deep, black abyss forming in their circle.

He swallowed nervously and looked into the darkness, eyes widening at the sight of orange tentacles and beady eyes staring back at him. Was that…what he thought it was?

Luffy wasted no time meeting the terrified gazes of his fellow rangers who were all looking to him. They needed to act fast, or their friends would be killed!

* * *

Zoro looked down in confusion at the blue circle, wondering what had gone wrong. They'd done the incantation right…and yet, whatever was coming was obviously from Koràlli. Oh well, they could just do what they were going to do with this new creature. It wasn't like it was beyond their control-

"DISCONNECT!" A voice screamed, tearing through their heated argument, "DISCONNECT NOW!" Zoro turned around in shock (not removing his hands from the circle) to stare at Luffy who was sprinting towards them.

"Wha-"

"Oi, oi…" A snotty student said, rolling his eyes, "You scared already, _ranger_? Even if it's not Roc Rodan, we'll just snare it-"

"IT'S A KRAKEN!" Luffy replied, skidding to his knees next to Zoro, eyes blazing silver, "A KRAKEN'S COMING!"

At that, Zoro's blood went cold and his stomach dropped. Twisting back around, he could now see it, buried in the darkness, a creature. It was so big, it wouldn't even fit up through their circle, but its tentacles were starting to probe upwards, straight towards them.

A Kraken was a Level VI creature, grade 780. It was completely beyond their means.

Once everyone realized they were in genuine danger, they started to scream and attempt to pull their hands off the circle. Unfortunately, their mana was still deeply connected to the circle, and therefore the creature. It siphoned their mana and kept their bodies glued to the circle, trapped like rats.

Zoro pulled hard against the floor, but it was like the creature's suction was right on his hands, refusing to release him.

'This is ridiculous!' He thought, straining his muscles, 'It's not going to fit in the circle, so why doesn't it just leave-' Zoro froze, eyes blowing wide.

_Reverse Summon_.

From what he remembered; Krakens were considered fairly intelligent. Could it be trying to pull them into its world…_as food_!? That had to be it, otherwise it wouldn't have bothered to answer the summon in the first place, not when it had the power to resist!

They had to disconnect, but how-

Suddenly, Zoro was torn away from the circle by small, calloused hands. It was Luffy. He'd literally torn Zoro's part of the circle into pieces with his bare hands. He couldn't stop the yelp of pain that accompanied having his mana flow snapped like a twig, sending it flowing back into body at a terrifying rate.

His body burned like his gut was on fire, making him groan and wallow on the floor.

Luffy stopped to gaze down at Zoro before continuing down the line of summoners. It took mere seconds for him to tear students away from the circle. From his position on the floor, he could see that the other rangers were working as fast as they could, but no one could match Luffy's speed.

"Get them away from the circle!" Luffy commanded, not looking up from his task. The short teen received an affirmation from the other rangers, who took to his leadership quickly and easily.

Inside the circle, the Kraken's limbs were starting to come through and slap the ground menacingly. It had obviously discovered its source of mana was being cut off. Where the hell were the professors!? Weren't they right outside?

Just before everyone was disconnected, what was left of the circle started to pulse and the abyss' suction reversed polarity. The Reverse Summoning had begun. Had the creature been smaller with only one summoner, it would've been over already.

Zoro pushed himself up onto his elbows, but his body shook from the strain. He felt so…weak. Couldn't he do anything to help?

At this point, there were only five students left. They screamed in terror as their bodies were drawn towards the darkness, unable to stop themselves. Luffy and a green-haired ranger rushed forward, eyes a blur of silver.

_Five. _

_Four. _

_Three. _

_Two. _

_One_…there was one left, and it was Vivi.

The blue-haired girl had tears running down her cheeks as a tentacle darted forward and wrapped around her, dragging her into the darkness. The other rangers stopped at the edge of the sludge, but Luffy didn't hesitate.

He darted forward, sandals and jacket thrown away. The portal was small now, with only enough room for the last tentacle.

"L-Luffy!" Vivi yelled, reaching out her hand towards the raven-haired teen. Luffy ran straight into the darkness, sinking in up to his waist, but he didn't seem to care. With a grunt of effort, the small teen latched onto the tentacle and began to pull desperately, to no avail.

"Hang on!" He yelled, prying harder, but nothing happened. The Kraken was simply too strong. With a determined growl, Luffy clenched his fist. Zoro watched in awe as the teen slammed his hand onto the scaly skin, making it bubble up and _burst_, eliciting a spine chilling screech of pain.

What had he done? Was that his mana?

Amazingly, it worked, and the tentacle loosened its grip on Vivi. Luffy wasted no time pulling her out and tossing her to the green-haired ranger waiting at the edge. He'd done it!

Just as Zoro started to smile, it fell.

"LUFFY, LOOK OUT!" He could only watch as Luffy was picked up in Vivi's place and dragged through the portal. Zoro met his wide eyes for a moment and reached out for him despite being all the way across the room…but then the circle vanished, taking the tentacle and its struggling hostage with it. It had all happened in a second, the circle's integrity disintegrating quickly when Vivi was disconnected, leaving no anchor to their world.

The floor was empty, like it hadn't just held a portal to another world.

Like it hadn't just stolen away his best friend.

Luffy was gone.

* * *

Smoker rushed across campus, pushing students out of the way. He'd just gotten a call that an "incident" had occurred during the summoners' midterm exam and that all first year faculty needed to be there ASAP.

Akainu hadn't given him any details, just that it was bad.

Right when he arrived, Smoker was met by Hina who had just finished wrapping a blanket around a quivering female student.

"What the hell happened!?" He couldn't tell just from looking around exactly what had occurred, especially since there didn't seem to be many injuries.

"Something went wrong with the summoning." Hina whispered, "We're looking into it, but it looks like sabotage." As she explained to him what happened, Smoker's frown deepened.

"Why didn't you or Akainu stop them?"

"The door was magically sealed." Hina said with a scowl, "Someone wanted to delay us long enough for the Reverse Summoning to finish. Though, it seems they didn't account for the ranger students' efficiency."

So, in other words, someone had just attempted to kidnap (or kill) their entire class of first year summoners. That wasn't good. Leaving Hina to console another student, Smoker wandered around the room, mentally cataloging anything he could find.

The summoner students were all pale and shaky but had no physical wounds. Their condition was likely a result of having their mana flow forcefully dismantled by the ranger students…the nausea would pass. In the center of the room was a group of students, all of whom Smoker recognized as the Monkey brat's friends.

Roronoa was at the center, staring down at the floor with a blank stare of shock.

"Oi, everyone okay?" He asked quietly, making them turn to look at him. They all looked terribly upset.

"…he's gone…" Roronoa whispered, hitting the floor with his fist. Smoker frowned.

"Who's gone?"

"_Luffy_!" The normally stoic teen yelled, making the room go completely silent, "H-He was right there, and I-I couldn't-"

"It was my fault!" The blue-haired girl cried, wiping her eyes desperately, "He leapt in to save me and-and-" Smoker raised his hands placatingly.

"Woah, woah…slow down and tell me what happened. Where's Luffy?" All of the students looked down, staying silent. The blonde Vinsmoke put an arm around Nefertari to comfort her and the other one refused to look at him.

Finally, the long-nosed teen composed himself enough to speak.

"H-He…the Kraken…it grabbed him." Smoker's breath hitched, "It took him…and we couldn't do anything to help."

Well, crap.

Before Smoker could say anything else, Akainu stepped forward and ordered all the students to return to their dorms unless injured.

"What about Monkey D. Luffy, the missing student?" He inquired, swiftly approaching the Headmaster. Akainu scowled.

"We may have a traitor in our midst. There's no time to go searching for _one_ student." Smoker's teeth ground together in anger. Was he seriously suggesting they just left the kid alone in Koràlli!?

"You-"

He cut himself off as two figures appeared in the doorway. The normally smiling Shanks appeared uncharacteristically serious and with Rob Lucci beside him, they looked positively dangerous. Students and faculty alike got out of their way as they walked up to the center of the room, where the small group of grieving friends sat.

"Excuse us." Shanks whispered, gently putting a hand on Roronoa's shoulder. The students seemed confused, but scooted, nonetheless.

Once they had a clear space, Rob Lucci placed a hand on the floor and poured mana into it. Smoker and everyone watched as a miniature version of the summoning circle appeared, prompting Shanks to squat down next to it.

"Let's see here…hmmm…looks like Noah's Deep, what do you think?"

"I agree." Lucci affirmed, spinning the small circle around, "Though there's some corruption from Fos and even Skotàdi…we may be dealing with a syndicate of some kind." As the two rangers conferred over the circle, Akainu stalked forward.

"Don't even think about it, Akagami! I forbid it!"

"Oh…" Shanks whispered, coming up to a standing position to face Akainu, "You really think you can stop us, _Sakazuki_? Luffy is our precious student and we will do anything to get him back."

For a moment, Smoker thought they would come to blows, but thankfully the Headmaster backed off. Dealing with two ridiculously powerful rangers (in front of traumatized students no less) wasn't a good idea.

"…do what you wish…but don't expect compensation or assistance for your classes."

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Shanks chirped, smirk forming on his lips, "I've already called in a substitute. Hopefully, we won't be gone long." Smoker padded after the two rangers, stopping them in the lobby.

"Just the two of you?"

"Yeah," Shanks replied, "It's all we need. We'll bring him back, don't worry."

Smoker nodded and let them go, praying the little brat wasn't dead yet. But, with his family lineage, he seriously doubted it.

* * *

Luffy couldn't breathe.

The water was freezing cold around him and he couldn't move due to the tentacle snug around his body. He struggled vigorously, trying to get up the energy to mess with the creature's mana flow again, but without air, his body was quickly shutting down.

Just before he passed out, the Kraken emerged from the water and dumped him on something hard. Luffy took deep, greedy breathes, trying to compose himself. Somehow, he'd survived.

Would it try to eat him now?

Blinking to clear up his blurry vision, Luffy surveyed his surroundings from his place on the ground. They appeared to be in some sort of cave (the Kraken's home?) that connected directly to the ocean.

Above him, the creature settled itself down, so its tentacles surrounded him. Looking closer, the creature actually wasn't as scary looking as he originally thought, but it was still huge. The Kraken huffed and whined, holding its injured tentacle close.

As Luffy moved himself into a seated position, the Kraken growled at him and transferred his slimy limbs closer, effectively corralling him.

"S-Sorry…" He stuttered, freezing out of his mind, "'m not gonna do anything…j-just cold…" The Kraken observed him carefully, not reacting at all. Unsure of what to make of the situation, Luffy curled up into a ball to try and warm himself up.

If the Kraken didn't want to eat him, why had it grabbed him? For that matter, why had it tried to take everyone?

As time went by, the Kraken refused to move or let Luffy out from within its many arms. If he tried to move, a tentacle would push him back towards its main body. Honestly a bit bored, Luffy started to "talk" with the creature.

He told it about his classes, friends, and whatever else he could think of. The Kraken just blinked down at him, sometimes showing a sliver of interest, but it was hard to tell…the beast could not understand him at all for all he knew.

"Ne…do you have a name?" Luffy asked, scooting closer to its squishy main body. The Kraken gave off a soft rumble, one he interpreted as 'no', "Really? Well, what about…hmmm…Surume?"

The beast tilted its head and pointed a tentacle to itself, making Luffy smile tiredly.

"Yeah, Surume, that's you." He pointed to himself, "I'm Luffy, nice to meet ya!"

The Kraken didn't seem to care that the name meant 'dried shredded squid' (Luffy was hungry…), and actually _smiled_. As it turned out, Surume was actually quite playful and understood more than Luffy thought he did.

The creature apparently decided that it liked Luffy and grabbed him with his tentacles to cuddle his freezing body close to its own. Honestly, it didn't help all that much considering Surume was constantly wet and cold, but the thought was nice. Before he could fall asleep, a voice broke the silence, and made the massive Kraken _flinch_.

"Oi…_Kraken_…where the hell is our merchandise?"

Luffy peeked out from within Surume's protective clutches to see a group of fish-people. Were these the ones who'd tried to kidnap everyone? The Kraken didn't seem like the type to take a bunch of mana rich kids out of the blue.

"Oh, Hody, look!" One of them exclaimed, "Isn't it…holding something?" The head fishman narrowed his eyes.

Surume immediately balked and slid backwards, holding Luffy tighter.

"Give it here, _now_. Unless you want us to go recruit some of your siblings…"

Realizing his new friend was actually being used by these fishmen, Luffy squirmed in the Kraken's grip.

"It's okay, Surume, put me down." He soothed. When the Kraken didn't move, he tried a different approach, "…you did all this for your family, right? I understand, you don't want them to get hurt, so let me down, please."

At that, Surume relented, if reluctantly. He gently placed Luffy on the ground before the leader, who raised an eyebrow and looked him over shrewdly.

"…uh…just one?"

"Looks that way."

The leader, Hody or something, stalked up to him and scowled down on his shivering form.

"Kraken, is this really all you got out of that entire group of mana rich humans?" Surume nodded, touching two tentacles together sheepishly, "You're telling me, all I have to present to Arlong is this tiny, soggy, _practically mana-less_ human!?"

Surume backed up a bit, scared by the fishman's anger. Hody growled.

"If this puts a mark on his record, you'll pay!"

Luffy grunted as the leader grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him off towards the other end of the cave. He tried to resist, but his body felt like a limp (and very cold) noodle. It was all he could do to keep up and not get dragged along the rocky ground.

Behind them, Surume rumbled sadly, prompting Luffy to glance back and flash a quick smile. He'd be okay.

"Do you think Master Tesoro will be angry with us?" Another one asked, appearing nervous. Hody frowned.

"Probably…but it wasn't us, it was the Kraken! Hopefully, Arlong will handle it, I certainly ain't dealing with that crazy djinn."

Listening in on their conversation, Luffy was starting to become nervous. There was a whole group behind the mass kidnapping attempt? And, from the way they talked about it, someone on their side had helped facilitate it, otherwise, how would they have known and succeeded in altering the circle.

But who?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter (things are gonna get crazy real fast lol)!

To fluffypuppies: Lots of bad things! Lu is instinctively stepping into a leadership role in the ranger class ;) and we're so proud of him. What can I say, putting Luffy in tough situations is kind of my thing lol (but he'll be okay since there's always a "Protect Luffy Squad"). Surume is stinking adorable XD As for the traitor...well...you're definitely on the right track *winks* I'm so glad I can make you feel better with my story updates! Thank you, as always, for reviewing and see you next time!

To Matt: Lol Akainu is definitely a bad guy, can't deny that.

To Guest: Thank you! There's too little of Surume in fanfiction, so I decided to change that ;) Can't wait for Arlong to get what's coming to him.

To Sophia Mendes-Coruja: Hey again, and awwww you're always so nice to me XD Poor Lu, he's always getting in trouble :( and yet he makes friends wherever he goes *shrugs and accepts your hugs* Lol Akainu sucks, like a lot, and Nami definitely has had a rough time of it, just gotta keep reading to find out what her deal really is! See you next time!

To Shiho-Akemi: Unfortunately, Luffy does not have a devil fruit or anything, just his normal human martial arts and stuff :( but don't worry, he may be weak right now, but that will definitely change!

**WARNINGS:**

**\- Violence/mentions of gore**

**\- Kidnapping **

**\- Being restrained **

**\- Poor Lu gets a beating **

**\- Overprotective brothers**

**Note: Tesoro is from the One Piece film "Gold", if you aren't familiar with him **

* * *

Luffy yelped as he tripped over yet another rock, prompting the fishman dragging him along to glare and violently yank his shivering body up.

"Keep moving, _human_."

It wasn't his fault he'd been taken and dunked in the ocean! What a bunch of jerks. Luffy huffed and focused on keeping up with the fishman whose grip on his upper arm tightened the closer they got to the surface.

He hoped the sun was shining wherever they were going because his body was freezing to the touch and his bare feet were going numb.

After what felt like forever, they arrived at a wooden door that was outlined by light. The fishman holding him motioned to one of his subordinates who quickly opened the door. Luffy immediately shut his eyes in response to the intense brightness now shining on him (though the accompanying warmth was nice).

Once he could see again, Luffy examined the strange place he'd been taken to.

The wooden door led to what looked like natural cut out in stone that was surrounded by tall coral. With the ceiling open to the sun, the cold floor was a bit warmer and his feet soaked up the heat eagerly.

What _was_ a bit alarming were the metal cages inserted into the walls. They were quite large and went up almost four floors up thanks to the unnatural stone staircases and walkways. Luffy swallowed hard and glanced beyond the shortest wall to the ocean beyond.

It appeared Surume's cavern was directly connected to this place. He determined quickly that this was where his fellow classmates would've ended up had he not intervened.

'Do the fishmen live in that boat over there…?' He mused, eyeing the massive boat beyond the coral walls with awe. It was huge!

Luffy continued to look around even as he was dragged forward towards the only actual building in the area. It was very tall with multiple stories and a pointed top. Seated in a chair in front of the main entrance was a muscular fishman with a pointed nose that scowled down at them menacingly.

"Hody, what's this?"

Luffy grunted as he was forced to his knees and into a bowed position by a strong, webbed hand on his head.

"This…well…" Hody stammered, sweating a bit while tightening his grasp on Luffy's skull, "Unfortunately, Sir, this is all the Kraken got…"

"Surely you're mistaken."

"I'm not…the cavern was empty except for this one."

While the two fishmen talked above him, Luffy grit his teeth in pain. His captor didn't seem to care how hard he was holding him, and it was really starting to hurt. It annoyed him that even when he started to claw at the hand keeping him in place, no one even acknowledged his existence.

"How did this happen!?" Sharp-Nose yelled, standing up from his chair, "I promised Tesoro a full shipment of mana-rich brats, and we have nothing!? _Hody_, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

"I-It wasn't my fault, Sir! Either the Kraken failed, or something went wrong on the human's side-"

"Are you insinuating this is _my_ fault?" Sharp-Nose growled, "That _my_ decision is to blame!?" Before the argument could continue, Luffy cried out in pain and grabbed his captor's wrist tightly. Feeling the creature's mana, he drew it out to the surface of the fishman's skin, making the muscle bubble and boil.

Luffy was released with a bellow, sending both of them to the floor. He glanced up, breathing heavily, to get a look at his work. Hody's arm had been burned by his own mana thanks to his manipulation.

"_Oh_…?" His inner celebration was short lived as Sharp-Nose grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, "A ranger then…a talented one at that." Luffy thrashed in the creature's grip, kicking him with his scuffed feet, but it was like the creature felt none of it.

"You brat…" Hody growled, standing up and cradling his injured arm, eyes murderous. But before anything could happen, a voice echoed throughout the coral settlement.

"Now, now, don't be hasty."

Luffy gasped for air as he was unceremoniously dropped like a rag doll. His eyes darted around, trying to find who had spoken. Interestingly, the fish-people also appeared nervous, beads of sweat appearing on even Sharp-Nose's brow.

Suddenly, a column of smoke appeared before the building, billowing up high and flecked with…gold? When the cloud dissipated, a man stood alone, holding a gilded cane. Luffy observed the newcomer with caution.

There was something about him that made his stomach churn.

Channeling his mana sight, Luffy confirmed his fear: this was no human, it was a creature. The strange being had gold all over him in the form of rings and belts. Most unnerving were his dark smile and cold eyes.

"Tesoro, you're early." Sharp-Nose said, eyes narrow. The creature just laughed and swung his cane around as he approached.

"I can't possibly be late to my own party. Though…" He trailed off, glancing at the empty cages, "I see we are missing the main course."

"T-There was a complication-" Hody began, only to be hit in the face with the cane, which sent him flying into the far wall. Whatever this guy was, he was _powerful_. No one moved as the gold-adorned creature walked up the steps.

"Yes, I can see that." He ignored the head fishman and lifted Luffy's chin with his cane, forcing his silver eyes up, "I can't help but wonder if you had something to do with it, hmmm?"

The boy said nothing and continued to stare up at the creature, earning a dark sneer as he removed the cane.

"This human did?"

"It's very likely." Tesoro replied, never removing his gaze from Luffy's still silver eyes, "Rangers are quite annoying, especially those who can _influence_ mana with ease."

He yelped as smoke came out from the creature again, this time wrapping around him and holding his flailing body in the air. It was tight and restrained his arms against his sides. Luffy physically jolted when the beast grabbed his face and started to use a familiar ability, the same one the golden-eyed monster had used to search his memories.

Before the beast could even start, Luffy erected a mental mana shield, hoping it would hold. This one was shaky and not as strong as the last one, likely because he honestly had no idea what he was doing.

Tesoro clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Tch, none of that now." Luffy screamed as the smoke tightened around him, cracking some of his ribs. The intense pain made his mana control falter and allowed the creature access to his mind. "That's better…"

Wheezing, it was all he could do not to pass out. His body ached and his skin shivered even without the drain on his mana as Tesoro searched his most recent memories. Unlike the golden-eyed creature, this one only went back a few hours, analyzing his performance during the exam.

"I see…" The creature sneered, releasing Luffy's face but not his body, "So you _were _responsible. Though I must say, rallying the other rangers like that…how very charming." Tesoro chuckled to himself and pet Luffy's damp hair like he was a dog.

"What should we do?" Sharp-Nose, Arlong, put in. The gold-adorned being simply smirked.

"Fear not, my dear fishman colleague, there will be other chances. Hopefully, your little _flower _will perform better when she's not under so much pressure." Luffy's ears perked up at that. Were they talking about a human? "In the meantime, I recommend moving your headquarters."

"…and why would we do that?" Arlong hissed, hands clenching up. The other fishmen around them (including Hody who'd finally limped back after being sent flying) didn't seem keen on the idea either. "This is not just our headquarters, it's our _home_."

Tesoro shrugged.

"Do what you will, I'm simply thinking of your wellbeing."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think the rangers are going to just leave this sweet little thing all alone?" Tesoro crooned while grabbing Luffy's already bruised cheeks and turning his face towards Arlong, "No, I assure you, they'll come for him and I don't need to tell you how dangerous they can be."

The group went silent, some appearing almost…frightened.

Tired of being manhandled, Luffy tore his face out of the creature's grasp and snapped at the fingers as they retreated.

"Let me go!"

Tesoro chuckled.

"My, what spunk!" His pleasant smile dropped however when Luffy continued to struggle and kick at his arms, actually connecting with a few weak thrashes. He yelped as the smoke turned him completely upside down and viciously shook him, rattling his brain and broken bones painfully.

When he was finally flipped back upright, blood spilled out of the corner of his mouth and his vision was a blurry mess.

"You will know your place, _human_." Tesoro snarled before melting back into his deceptive smile and running a gloved hand through his tangled, raven locks. Luffy squeaked indignantly as the strands were pulled suddenly. "Honestly, your kind always seems to require a firm guiding hand…. shame on you for wrinkling my coat."

He spoke as if Luffy were some disobedient pup.

"Even if we leave, there may not be another chance." Arlong interjected, briefly drawing Tesoro's attention away from Luffy, "That test was one of only a handful of times the entire summoning class is connected to one circle." The golden creature tutted and waved his finger in the fishman's face.

"Do not be so closedminded, my friend. There are other ways to collect those human brats, but for now, it is best for us to regroup." Tesoro shrugged and spun away, taking Luffy with him, "But I digress. It is your home, so do as you wish."

"Oi, where're you going with that human?" Hody put in, making the gold-adorned creature stop walking, "We worked hard for him, so-"

Tesoro cut him off with a threatening twirl of his cane.

"Per our agreement, all of the merchandise belongs to me."

"W-Well, yeah, but he's not a summoner!"

"So? That doesn't mean he can't provide me some…_entertainment_."

Luffy's breath hitched painfully as Tesoro tightened the smoke and shot him a dark smirk.

"Yes…I know exactly how to make this ranger's short, pathetic life worth my time."

* * *

Smoker stared down at the phone on his desk, cursing Akainu for giving him the job. Though he couldn't blame the other faculty members for not wanting it, why did it have to be him?

_"Per our policy, we must inform the student's family of what occurred."_

He huffed, running a hand through his hair. Who knew how the kid's brothers would react to hearing their youngest sibling was caught up in a Reverse Summon and lost in one of the other worlds?

Steeling himself, Smoker picked up the phone and entered the number shown on his computer screen.

One belonging to Portgas D. Ace.

The line rang four times before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_ The voice answered, sounding chipper and in a good mood, one Smoker was about to ruin.

"Ace…this is Smoker."

_"Ah, Smokey! It's been a while!"_ Ace exclaimed, _"It's unlike you to be friendly or remotely social-"_

"Ace." He interrupted, serious tone making the freckled teen go silent in anticipation, "…something happened."

The young summoner listened to his explanation, going completely silent when Smoker explained the danger his little brother was in.

_"I'm sorry…WHAT!?"_ Ace yelled into his ear, making him move the phone away, _"What the hell do you mean Lu was TAKEN!?"_

"Like I said, there was a Reverse Summon and a Kraken-"

_"-and now my baby brother is somewhere in Koràlli, ALONE AND PROBABLY INJURED! That's unacceptable!"_ The fiery summoner continued; his fury so potent Smoker could practically taste it.

"Akagami and Rob Lucci went after him, so-"

_"Sabo and I are coming; we'll be there in a few hours."_ At that, Ace hung up, leaving Smoker with nothing but a monotonous dial tone. Honestly, had Akainu expected anything less? The brat's family was an overprotective bunch, and would definitely cause trouble when they arrived…

* * *

Ace closed the phone violently, almost breaking the screen. How could this happen!? Luffy hadn't even made it through his first semester and had already been kidnapped by a _Kraken _of all things!?

Stomping back over to Sabo, he knew his mana was currently out of control, but he didn't care. As a big brother, it was his right to be pissed off (and seriously worried).

His blonde brother had heard everything and though he appeared calm, Ace knew he was seething as their mana manifested itself in furious auras all around them, mingling together like flames.

"Calm down, yoi. Both of you." A voice interjected, drawing both of their gazes. It was Marco, their contracted creature. Commonly known as the great Su-zaku, he was known throughout the worlds for his blue flames and incredible vitality.

Some even believed he was immortal.

Of course, Ace and Sabo knew that wasn't _quite_ true, though he had lived (and would continue to live) for a very long time. Preferring to be called Marco, the bird now lived and served Edward Newgate, or Whitebeard, a giant who had carved out his own space separate from the five worlds as a haven of sorts for creatures of all kinds.

It was actually quite similar to how the Mesa was created so many years before.

"How can we calm down!?" Ace spit, growling at Marco, "We trusted them with our baby brother and now he's _missing_!" The phoenix simply huffed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Marco was currently in his human form as they were working a case in the human world and didn't want to draw attention from normal folk.

It was strange how comfortable they'd become around Marco, despite the fact that he was anything but human.

"If Shanks is going after him, he should be fine, yoi."

"In theory, yes," Sabo put in, grinding his teeth together in frustration, "but I'd still like to see if there's anything we can do. Luffy's just a kid, Marco! He can barely make it to school on time let alone survive in another world!"

As they argued in some ally way of the dirty city they were currently investigating, Ace and Sabo's many gilded arm bands and rings clinked together, creating a pleasant sound. Thankfully, there was a spell on the relics that made them invisible to normal humans, otherwise they'd garner many strange looks.

Together, Ace and Sabo could summon some very powerful creatures, but Marco had taken a lot of preparation. Even now, they had to wear multiple relics to boost their mana to keep him in their world long enough to do their job.

They even had earrings going down the outside of their ears!

Marco sighed.

"…Koràlli, right? I'll talk to Pops and let the family know to keep an eye out for a lost human. Do you have a picture, yoi?" Ace almost hugged him right there, despite that being completely inappropriate and crossing the line between summoner and creature.

He wasted no time in pulling up a picture on his phone. It was one they'd taken the day Luffy had headed off to Red Line to start school.

As with all his pictures, he was grinning brightly.

Marco hummed as he examined the picture, lips curling up into a slight smile.

"Luffy, yes? He looks kind."

"He is." Sabo replied, having come over to look at the picture himself, "Thank you for doing this, it means more than you know. Lu…he's everything to us." Marco nodded before vanishing in a plume of blue fire, not even waiting for them to formally dismiss him.

Well, not that they had that much control over what he did. Su-zaku reported to no one except Whitebeard. Ace was fairly sure he only answered their summons to pass the time.

"All right, let's head to Reverie." Hopefully, with Marco and his clan searching as well, they'd find Luffy in no time.

* * *

When Marco arrived back home, he was immediately met by the comforting sound of Pops' boisterous laughter. He'd appeared right where he'd left a few hours before to answer Ace and Sabo's call, the throne room.

"-and then…oh…welcome back, Marco!" Haruta greeted, apparently in the middle of some story with their giant of a father. The phoenix greeted him briefly before approaching Pops' chair.

"How was the human world, my son?" The giant asked, smiling pleasantly, "Are those humans of yours keeping out of trouble?" Unlike most creatures, Pops didn't mind if his children were summoned, that is, as long as they were treated well and had an innate interest in the humans in question.

As far as creatures went, Pops was…progressive, as the humans would say. Most powerful creatures made a show of dominating humans or consuming them (if they had enough mana to be worth making into a snack), all in the name of "retribution" or some other dubious reason.

In Marco's case, he could easily overwhelm both Ace and Sabo, but chose not to. They were quite young still and had good intentions, so he decided to answer their calls on a regular basis.

"Pops, something happened, yoi." He stated seriously, making the giant frown, "Apparently, my humans' hatchling has gone missing."

"What?" Haruta gasped, flitting around and leaving fairy dust all over the floor. Pixies always made such a mess.

Marco quickly explained the situation to Pops (and Haruta).

"Hmmm…I see." Pops said, voice deep and slow as he thought through what he'd just heard, "This little human, he is younger than even your humans?"

"Yes, yoi. By at least a few moons." To Marco, the years always blurred together, making it difficult to differentiate between fledglings like his humans and those who were still babes. He blamed it on their short life spans.

"Very well, I shall inform your brothers and sisters to keep a look out for this missing hatchling." Marco smirked, knowing his father would cave when he brought up the boy's age. Pops was such a sap for little ones.

Unfortunately, they didn't have many family members in Koràlli, but they would do their best.

"Thank you, Pops."

"Gurarara, don't mention it. Though I would very much like to meet these humans of yours…" Marco sighed, knowing that was coming. After everything he'd told Pops, the giant had developed a keen interest in Ace and Sabo, to the point of suggesting he just bring them back with him at some point.

He was quite certain that would be considered 'kidnapping' and was not appreciated as much in the human's culture as it was in theirs. Amongst creatures, it was very common to claim the right to someone as a result of a fight or gamble. Not so much in the human world.

"…Pops, no."

"Yes."

"No, yoi."

"But-"

"_No_."

"…but if we have their kin here…"

Marco face palmed. Why was his father so stubborn?

* * *

Luffy looked around warily as Tesoro brought him through a portal to…somewhere. Leaving the Koràlli behind, they stepped into a new world, one that definitely wasn't his home. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark, but he had no trouble seeing.

Looking up, he realized it must be because of the abundance of stars in the sky. It was actually quite beautiful.

Another thing he noted was that Tesoro had brought out an umbrella that shined a cold, pale light on him. It reminded Luffy of how Kuma brought the shadows with him to their world.

Putting the pieces together in his mind, he recalled how the fishmen mentioned that Tesoro was a djinn.

'Since he likes the light so much…he must be from Fos.' Luffy mused, swallowing nervously as the smoke carried him up what appeared to be a cliff, one that held a large group of lavishly dressed creatures.

"Do you like it, boy?" Tesoro whispered, motioning past the crowd to the forest and rolling hills beyond, "I imagine you've never been to Skotàdi before."

Luffy followed the creature's hand, honestly surprised. This was Skotàdi? But it was so…pretty. From how the summoners and older teachers described it, he'd expected a war torn wasteland.

"…a fitting place for your end, no?"

He twisted back to face Tesoro, growling weakly. What was this djinn planning? The creature simply cackled and waltzed up to the group, holding Luffy up like some sort of prize.

"Welcome, friends and colleagues! I pray your trip over wasn't terribly difficult?" The group cheered and praised Tesoro, all holding the strange umbrella things. The harsh light emitted felt unnatural and a stark contrast to the calm light shining from the sky. "For today's entertainment, I have a special guest with me…a young ranger who worked quite hard to ruin my carefully thought out plan."

Luffy grunted as he was dropped to the ground and held there by Tesoro's foot. At his declaration, all of the Fos creatures booed and one even spat on his head. What the hell was this!?

"Now, tell me what you want!"

"ENTERTAINMENT!" The light creatures screamed; eyes full of bloodlust.

"Oh? Entertainment? You'll have to be more specific?"

"_Kill him_!" One yelled, spurred on by Tesoro's questions, "Gut the ranger and offer his bones to Solis!"

"That's more like it!" Tesoro bellowed, pulling Luffy up by the back of his neck and walking him towards the edge of the cliff. This wasn't looking good…

He tried to push back with his feet, but every movement made his head spin and his body groan in pain. If only he had the power to protect himself, it was so frustrating to be weak! Tesoro stopped right by the edge, holding Luffy so his feet were starting to slip off the steep incline into the misty forest below.

"Tell me, human," Tesoro hissed into his ear, "have you ever heard of the Apàti Forest?" Luffy, still trying desperately not to fall while clawing at the djinn's hand, didn't reply.

"It's home to a terrifying beast called Balak the Deceiver…a monster even the strongest of this blasted world fear." The name was somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Tesoro leaned even closer, so close that Luffy could smell his breath. "I'm sure it will enjoy crushing you into dust, I know _we_ will."

At that, he twirled his cane one last time and used the end the roughly push Luffy off the edge. His eyes grew wide as his feet lost their hold and he fell down towards the forest. The sound of Tesoro and the crowd's jeers filled his head until he hit the ground hard and everything went black.

* * *

Drake flew through the skies, gliding on his wings with purpose. He was accompanied by a few of his subordinates, but not too many considering this was simply a scouting mission. His Master, Kaido, had ordered all of his reserve troops out into the field to look for any "suspicious figures".

Though the draconic demon hadn't informed them of exactly what had him on edge, rumor had it the "Straw-Magician" Hawkins had foreseen something (or _someone_) who could possibly be a threat to their master's rule.

Drake had no idea who could possible be considered a threat to the one known across the worlds as the Great Dragon…except for perhaps Big Mom, but they'd been feuding for ages without managing to surpass each other.

Regardless, his orders were to capture anyone he deemed suspicious and deliver them to Kaido, especially if they were seen attempting to interact with Balak.

Which was why, when he caught sight of a group obviously from Fos partying on top of a cliff right next to Balak's territory, he immediately banked towards them.

"What're they doing?" One of his men asked, hovering in the air beside him. They stopped far above them to decide how best to approach the group without alerting them to their presence. It was rare to have creatures of Fos in Skotàdi as they couldn't survive without that damned light, much like how they couldn't live without the constant pressure of darkness.

"I'm not sure…" Drake hissed, reptilian tongue flicking out of his mouth to give him a sense for what was happening. What he didn't expect was the distinct scent of a human. Narrowing his eyes, Drake slowly approached.

There, on the cliff's edge, was a djinn. Based on his attitude, he must be the leader. However, what truly caught his attention was the injured, tiny, shivering human held tightly in his grasp. He was painfully small and had obviously been beaten severely. Before Drake could even process this, the boy was shoved off the cliff and into the forest below.

"What the hell?" He whispered, following the body's swift descent and listening to the group's cheers when it hit the canopy. What could they possibly gain from killing that human youth?

"Sir, yours orders?" His second subordinate hissed, drawing his gaze back to the group on the hill.

"Call for backup." Drake commanded, tail whipping about furiously behind him, "We need to get to the bottom of this."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! Get to find out what happened to Luffy this chapter along with some other stuff, so I hope you all enjoy it ;)

To Guest: Haha I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! This is definitely one of my favorite AU creations :) See ya next chapter!

To ImGolden: Aw thanks! It's going to be an interesting (and very fun) story XD

To Shiho-Akemi: I can say that both Kuma and Hawkeye will be making appearances very soon lol ;) Thank you for the review!

To er kebbabaro: Hey there! I do have plans for Boa Hancock, so she will be showing up eventually :) Big Mom, Kaido, Whitebeard, and Shanks will all play big parts in my story, though obviously Shanks isn't a creature, but a ranger. There will be someone later on who will be very important, but I don't want to spoil too much ;) Thank you for the review and I'm so glad you like my story!

To fluffypuppies: Tesoro always causing problems lol and yes Ace/Sabo are coming! They wouldn't leave Lu by himself ;) Everyone's looking for poor Luffy, so it won't be too long until he's found. As always, thank you for leaving a review and I'll see you next time!

To SvalbardGirl: Hey, it's been a while! Yes, I am pretty mean to poor Lu-chan, but what can I say *shrugs* he'll be saved soon haha! (It seems to be my thing XD hurting and then rescuing little Lu!) Thanks for your words about Tesoro, I've never written him before so it was all new for me :) The Whitebeards are the best (as always) and he will be adopted by many people lol. Thank you for the review!

To Sophia Mendes-Coruja: Hey there! Aw no, exams suck :( been there, friend. Thanks for your kind words! Your reviews always make me smile!

**WARNINGS:**

**\- Violence/gore **

**\- Hallucinations (that are a bit traumatizing) **

**\- Balak the Deceiver (an OC created by my twin brother...it's pretty darn creepy) **

**\- Retching/gagging **

* * *

When Luffy woke, he tasted blood in his mouth. His head pounded as he tried to move, pain shooting up his spine in the process. It took a few minutes to sit up, his legs crumbling under the strain. One glance down to his feet revealed a swollen ankle at the end of his right leg, hopefully not broken.

His body felt like it was one big bruise.

Thankfully, his left leg seemed okay…or rather, as okay as it could be after falling from such a height. Luffy looked up, squinting in an attempt to see the silhouettes of his captors through the dense canopy. The trees were so thick that his vision was completely occluded, he couldn't even hear their raucous jeers anymore.

Groaning from the effort, Luffy used a nearby tree as leverage to pull himself up onto trembling legs. He quickly shifted his weight to his left leg after putting weight onto the right one sent sharp pain all the way up his body.

Turning his head side to side, he examined his surroundings.

The forest was dark, dense, and misty, making it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of his face. It was also unnervingly silent. There were no sounds other than that of his own breathing… no birds, no bugs, nothing. Swallowing hard, Luffy thought back to his time up on the cliff and tried to create a mental map. Something told him he needed to get out of the wood, and quickly.

As he started limping away in a direction, he hoped would lead him out onto the open plain he remembered opened up to the east of the forest, Tesoro's words haunted him.

_"Tell me, human, have you ever heard of the Apàti Forest?" _Luffy knew he'd heard that somewhere, possibly in one of Shanks' lectures. _"It's home to a terrifying beast called Balak the Deceiver…a monster even the strongest of this blasted world fear. I'm sure it will enjoy crushing you into dust, I know we will." _

He froze, suddenly feeling something's eyes on him. Trying to keep his breathing even, Luffy scanned the darkness before and around him, finding nothing. As calmly as possible, he channeled his mana up to his eyes. What he saw only served to confuse him more.

The mist continued despite his mana sight enhancing his vision, leaving everything with a strange, static filled hue. Occasionally, he'd fixate on a tree trunk that appeared to be monstrous, but it would vanish before he could truly focus on it. What kind of forest was this?

Luffy jolted when what appeared to be a golden dragonfly buzzed down through the canopy above him, floating just beneath a branch of a nearby tree. It was the first noise he'd heard in forest aside from himself. The bug beating its wings sounded enormously loud in the silence. Its eyes were big and on its underbelly was a seal, one he recognized from Tesoro's clothing.

They were watching him, hoping he'd die a gruesome death from whatever was in the forest with him.

Glaring at it, Luffy continued his trek, pushing thistles out of the way. He hobbled forward for what felt like forever, finally coming to a small clearing, one he recognized.

'Have I been going in circles?' Luffy thought, gritting his teeth. He was positive this was the same clearing because it still had the pile of broken sticks from where he fell. Though he couldn't hear them, he knew the creatures from Fos were laughing at him. The bug followed him diligently, never letting him out of its sight.

Deciding to try another route, Luffy started another path, this time walking a bit faster (as much as his bruised body would allow). His stomach dropped and rolled with every step, fear seeping in. It was like no matter where he went, something was keeping him from escaping.

Just as he thought that, a low, inhuman chuckle sounded through the darkness, bringing him to a dead halt. It was like a hiss or a groan that sent shivers down his spine. Then, something nudged him in the back, almost sending him flat on his face. Thinking it was the dragonfly, Luffy whirled around with a glare, only for his jaw to go slack and all blood to drain from his face.

There was an _eye_ staring back at him, one twice as large as his body.

It was cloudy and yellow with veins that bulged. The eye belonged to a monster that could only be Balak, the beast Tesoro mentioned. Luffy didn't dare to even breathe as it looked him over, a sick sort of glee forming on its face that was mostly obscured by the mist. From what he could tell, it was leaning down over him, taunting him and enjoying the fear Luffy knew was coming off him in waves.

When he dared to blink, the monster was gone, leaving Luffy alone in the mist. But he knew he wasn't alone in the dark, he was being hunted by something.

Something _evil_.

* * *

Drake observed the group of Fosians closely from his position on an adjacent cliff, the bodies of him and his men hidden by dense piles of brush. They all had those obnoxious looking umbrellas that fed them light from their home world, a pale, lifeless brilliance. He was grateful he found life in the comforting darkness rather than the raucous light.

The djinn laughed out loud at something on a projected screen, likely from a spell or magical instrument.

Though they were a good distance away, Drake could tell the creatures of light were watching the human stumble around in the Apàti Forest, lost and confused. To them, this was obviously a form of entertainment. Typical of the haughty citizens of Fos.

"Sir, reinforcements have arrived." One of his subordinates whispered, motioning with his head to the group of scaled creatures flying in low to avoid detection. Drake was surprised to find the 'Straw-Magician' among them, perched on the back of one of the larger soldiers. It was rare for the demon to leave Kaido's fortress.

When they touched down, Drake walked forward to meet them.

"I must say, this is a surprise."

"Yes…" Hawkins replied, straightening his tunic, "Forgive the intrusion, but when I received word of Balak's involvement, I needed to come see for myself. Have you identified the person in the forest?"

"Only that he is human." Drake informed him, leading him back over to where they were watching the creatures of Fos, "His dress didn't reveal any allegiances, but I suspect he is from that school the humans are so proud of."

"A summoner then…"

"No, definitely not a summoner." Drake corrected, making Hawkins look up in surprise, "I confirmed he has mana, but it so miniscule it was barely worth noting." For his kind, the scent of mana was obvious and easy to smell.

"A ranger?" Hawkins breathed out, brow furrowed in thought, "Interesting…and most definitely a young one. How will you approach them? Master Kaido will probably want to see the Fosians."

"Now that we have more men," He said, hefting his sword, "I am confident in our ability to capture them. We will surround them from the air-" Drake was interrupted by a monstrous screech that made his blood go cold. Balak was on the hunt.

He wasn't one to sympathize with humans, but to be tormented and eventually killed by Balak was a horrible way to die. It would probably taunt the boy for days before finally giving him the death he craved. At the bellow, the creatures of Fos cheered and laughed at the screen, where the boy was now limping as fast as he could with a look of terror in his eyes.

"It's a pity we cannot bring Kaido the human as well…" Hawkins put in, watching the far away screen. Drake sighed, feeling the veiled sympathy from the demon. No one deserved death at the claws of Balak, but there was no way to extract the boy. He supposed if they had someone powerful enough, they could rush in and rush out before the deceptive magic set in, but it was not something they could do lightly.

Whoever went in to save the human was likely to become trapped in the child's place (or die in the attempt). A risk not many would be willing to make.

"Indeed, but we must focus on the task at hand." The human was lost, it would be better to resign themselves to that fact. "The Fosians can tell us more once they are in chains." Hawkins nodded and turned towards their target, prompting the men behind him to bolster their weapons.

It was time to attack.

* * *

Luffy ran as fast as he could, not daring to look back.

The monster was huge and continued to stomp as close to him as possible, just barely missing him each time. He suspected Balak wanted to frighten and steer him around using his legs (that were as big as trees). When he made a sharp turn in an attempt to avoid getting crushed, Luffy ran straight into another leg and was immediately sprayed in the face with some sort of gas.

The boy coughed, instantly feeling woozy. His vision went in and out of focus and his legs began to shake. He could still hear the dragonfly hovering somewhere above him, but the sound started to become muted, like he was underwater.

Stumbling forward, Luffy found himself helplessly lost in the maze of legs and trees. Balak seemed to be enjoying toying with him and poisoning him with whatever was growing on its legs. As the monster chuckled darkly above him, he started to see things.

He knew they weren't real, or couldn't be real, because his brothers weren't there. Not five feet from him were Ace and Sabo. They both looked terrified and were covered in blood. Luffy shook his head and wiped at his eyes, but they were still there.

_"L-Lu…help-"_ Ace whispered before Balak crushed him underfoot, leaving a smear of blood on the forest floor. Instinctively, Luffy gagged, tears falling from his eyes. It wasn't real, it couldn't be real! He could feel the monster's glee as it did the same to Sabo, twisting his massive foot into his brother's body.

Luffy fell to his knees and sobbed, reaching forward to where his brothers used to be. What if this _was_ real, and his brothers really were gone? It didn't _feel_ fake! He curled his arms around his waist, feeling so alone. Balak was watching him, he knew, circling like a vulture and waiting for the right moment to strike. Somehow, he knew it wouldn't kill him right away, it wanted to play with him first.

It was terrifying and he was starting to lose his grip on reality. Was this where he died? Trapped in a dark forest completely alone…

_Don't give up. _

Luffy looked up, startled by the calm voice in his head.

_It's what Balak wants. It won't kill you until you're completely broken. _

He swallowed and swiveled his head, searching for the unknown speaker. Was it possible that someone else was in the forest with him?

_Stay strong for a little while longer, my friend, I'm coming. _

At that, the voice went silent, leaving Luffy on the forest floor huddled in a tiny ball. He frowned, feeling that the voice was familiar somehow. With the encouragement of mystery person fresh in his mind, he stood shakily to his feet. Whoever it was, they said they'd come save him, so he wouldn't give up!

'I don't want to die.' He thought, sending a glare up to where he thought the monster's head was, 'I want to go back to my friends and finally make a pact, so do your worst!'

He'd survive until help came.

* * *

Drake and his men descended upon the Fosians from above, taking many of them by surprise. Per his instructions, they landed and swiftly surrounded them, efficiently cutting off all of their escape routes. But he knew victory wasn't guaranteed, not with a djinn there.

Their kind was tricky and held powerful magic.

"How drab of you all to ruin our party." The djinn mocked, smirking at Drake and Hawkins who'd come to stand beside him, "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"You mean trespassing in Master Kaido's territory?" Drake shot back, "Or perhaps finding entertainment at the expense of a human child?" The djinn simply shrugged.

"The lad messed up my plan, I needed to punish him properly. Besides, everyone knows Balak makes for a _marvelous _executioner." As he said that, the monster screamed in glee below them once again, dust floating up from the ground. A quick glance at the still active screen revealed the human just barely avoiding the legs crashing down around him. He was doing surprisingly well for how injured he appeared, but Drake knew that wouldn't last. "So, what're you going to do, arrest us?"

"We are under orders from Master Kaido to capture all suspicious parties." Hawkins informed him, "All of you have not only trespassed, but agitated Balak. That in and of itself demands retribution."

The djinn waved him off.

"Oh please, he's just a mindless beast-"

"-a beast who is capable of causing great damage to our world." Hawkins interrupted, making the djinn scowl in annoyance, "I suggest you come quietly. Master Kaido will not be pleased, and it is in your best interest to not anger him further." The djinn stood up and stalked towards them.

"I'm not afraid of the Great Dragon, he doesn't rule our kind and _most certainly_ has no control over Balak. So, why don't you-"

"Shall I add 'human smuggling' to your list of offenses?" Hawkins interrupted yet again, making the djinn bristle, "As I'm sure you're aware, here in Skotàdi, humans are a rare sight. The fact that you brought one in and didn't offer him to Master Kaido…well…such rudeness will not be tolerated."

Drake could tell that the djinn was angered by Hawkins' comments. He seemed the type to want control and always be the dominant one in the conversation. It would be best to move in before things got violent. A flick of his head had his men step forward; spears held dangerously in front of them.

"Surrender or die." He wasn't one for lengthy speeches. However, before either side could make a move, Balak bellowed, this time in _pain_. Immediately, everyone's gaze turned to the screen. The ranger's eyes were glowing silver with mana, and it appeared he'd done something to Balak's leg that was now smoking.

Drake knew it wasn't enough to do any real damage, but it definitely ticked the monster off. The kid would probably be dead soon. Balak was normally a patient creature, but the second it stopped having fun, your time was up. Just as he thought that, the screen bounced around as if hit by something and went black.

"I believe that's our cue." The djinn sneered, taking off his hat and bowing, "Give my regards to your Master, perhaps we can go into business together someday." With that, the creature snapped, generating a bright light that made him and his men cover their faces, momentarily blinding them. When they looked up again, the group was gone.

"_Damn_." Drake spit with a click of his tongue. He'd underestimated how powerful the djinn was. To be capable of bringing such a large group through a portal to their world and back again…the being was quite strong.

"Sir, what should we do?"

"…let's head back, there's nothing more for us to-"

"Wait." Hawkins interrupted, moving to the edge of the cliff that jutted out over the Apàti Forest. Drake narrowed his eyes but joined the demon, nonetheless, watching the hunt play out below them.

"Why?"

"I had a vision," The magician admitted, "of a challenger to Balak, one that was human. I was given no details, only that the human was more than he appeared."

"You want to see how it all plays out."

"I do." Hawkins affirmed, seating himself cross-legged in the grass, "Should he escape, we must deliver him to Master Kaido just in case…"

"…in case what?"

The Straw-Magician crossed his arms and fixed Drake with a serious stare.

"In case this boy is the one he is looking for…the threat to his throne."

* * *

Luffy's breathes came quickly as he ran from Balak, the beast right over him so he could pen him in with his ridiculously large legs. His body was in a lot of pain, but he couldn't afford to stop. One misstep and he'd be crushed to a pulp.

Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on. Being so close to the monster's legs had created a cloud of poisonous gas that was slowly taking a major toll on him. At first, it'd just been his vision (and a few hallucinations), but now he could barely see at all and his hearing was all but gone. All of his senses were becoming numb.

'Without my eyes, I can't see its legs…' Luffy thought, licking over his chapped lips and grimacing when he felt something warm. He couldn't taste it anymore because of the poison, but he knew it was blood. The only thing keeping him alive so far had been his mana sight, though it was still difficult to find the legs in the confusing forest.

He was certain there was something in the air interfering with natural mana flow.

The voice hadn't come again, and Luffy was starting to think he'd hallucinated _that_ too. Thinking back on the horrific visions he'd seen, the boy retched, almost falling to the forest floor, barely managing to catch himself.

Balak roared and stomped a leg down right in front of them, breaking the ground and sending him flying backwards. Apparently, the burn he'd given it had only succeeded in pissing it off. The monster's bloodlust was almost tangible.

Luffy pushed himself up only to collapse down into the dirt, body betraying him. As he lay there, his vision became so foggy he might as well have been blind, and his world went completely silent. The poison finally got into his nervous system.

He was paralyzed.

It was all he could do to keep breathing as the ground shook around him, indicating Balak was there and ready to finally kill his prey. He'd fought as hard as he could, but it wasn't enough…

The sky darkened above him and Luffy knew there was a tree-sized leg hovering above him. He could feel Balak's gleeful gaze boring into him as the hunt ended, bringing with it his death. The monster didn't seem to hunt for food, but pleasure. His mangled body would probably lie in the dark forest, exposed to the elements until it decomposed.

Luffy felt a tear fall down his cheek. His death would bring with it so much sorrow from his brothers, grandpa, and friends. Would they search for him, to no avail? He didn't want that; they needed to move on and live their life even when he wasn't in it anymore.

Hopefully, someone would find his body so they could have closure.

Strangely enough, here at the end of his life, Luffy wasn't afraid. Balak had terrified him, but now…lying in the dirt about to die, he'd never felt calmer. His lips curled up into a smile.

'Sorry, everyone…I'm dead.'

When the foot came down, it was in slow motion. He kept smiling, determined to die with dignity, but surprisingly, the crushing blow never came. Something scooped him up just in time, darting out from underneath the monster's appendage.

Luffy couldn't see who it was or hear if they were saying anything to him, but the being was warm, definitely breathing, and felt…furry? Unable to move even an inch, he was reclined against the fuzzy thing's chest, and felt incredibly safe for some reason.

'…are you the mystery voice?' He thought as consciousness swiftly left him. The last thing he felt was a massive hand (paw?) cupping his neck protectively and the furious vibrations of Balak's roar.

* * *

"Oi, what's that!?" Hawkins said suddenly, drawing Drake's attention. Balak was roaring again, this time in anger or perhaps frustration, as something that definitely wasn't the small human boy tore through the forest.

It was much larger and traveled at incredible speed. Whatever it was, it had to be a creature. They watched closely as the newcomer just _appeared_ outside of the forest, a black cloak obscuring his entire body. There, in his arms, was the human, cradled close to its chest.

"Wha-" Drake started, eyes darting back and forth between the stranger and the forest, "How did he…who is that?" The cloaked creature glanced up at them before turning and sprinting away, covering ground at high speeds. For all his bulk, he was light on his feet and very fast.

"We must follow him!" Hawkins exclaimed, now standing, "He's taking the boy-" The demon didn't get to finish as trees collapsed at the edge of the forest, giving way before the beastly Balak when he began to literally claw his way out.

"Oh no…" Drake whispered, laying eyes on the monster's legs for the first time in his life. Balak _never_ left the forest and they certainly weren't equipped to keep him there. If it got out, there would be chaos and unthinkable damage. "Contact Master Kaido! This is an emergency!"

They'd have to locate the human later, containing Balak came first.

* * *

The cloaked figure watched Kaido's men scramble on the plateau in the distance with a neutral expression. Hopefully, they'd be too busy with Balak to come after them for a while. He looked down at the human, Monkey D. Luffy.

The boy was injured badly and had obviously inhaled quite a lot of the poisonous gas. He was pale and wheezing with every breathe. There were probably more injuries under his torn clothing, but he'd have to look at them later. First, he needed to get him to safety.

Hefting him higher in his arms, he huffed. The human had grown up quite a lot since the last time he saw him but was still so very light. Carrying him was somewhat nostalgic and brought back memories of the first time they met.

As he turned to go, a voice stopped him.

"That was impressive…and risky." He turned around to face the familiar hawk-demon. "Is that boy worth angering Kaido?"

"He is…my friend."

"Oh?" Dracule Mihawk chuffed, slowly approaching them. "You have strange friends, Bartholomew Kuma."

Kuma shrugged, not backing away. He didn't feel any violent intent from the golden-eyed hawk, so he allowed him to approach and examine his bundle. Luffy was completely limp with his head nestled in the crook of his elbow.

"Do you intend to stop me?"

"…no." Mihawk said after eyeing the boy for a few seconds, "I am not Kaido's subordinate so I have no reason to expose you, though this may call into question your loyalty should you be caught." The Ursa knew he was right. He ruled his own territory (small as it was), but he technically fell under the Great Dragon's authority as one of his 'governors'.

"I am aware, but I must keep him safe…help him heal. He is my friend. We exchanged names."

"Yes, as you keep saying." Mihawk responded, golden-eyes flicking back down to Luffy, "Where will you go?"

"Home."

"They may find him there. If I may…suggest an alternative?" Kuma nodded. "I know of a place far to the south, somewhere small and unassuming. They have healers as well; the boy will be well taken care of." The Ursa tilted his head slightly.

"Why?" The question hung in the air, simple but heavy.

"Let's just say your little 'friend' happens to be close with someone I am keeping an eye on." Mihawk replied, "I'm afraid I will say no more than that, but know this: you can trust me, he will be safe."

Kuma nodded, feeling in his heart that the hawk-demon was telling the truth. He was a strange being, one who lived at Kuraigana, the ancient training ground of the Demon King. It was in ruins now, but Mihawk refused to leave. Perhaps he felt he had a duty to that place as a former advisor to the royal family.

Mihawk held out his arms.

"May I take him?"

For a moment, Kuma hesitated. He wanted very badly to be there when Luffy woke so they could talk like they did that day in Lumina. But he also knew that his absence from his territory would raise questions and put the boy in danger. If Mihawk took him to this 'safe place', there would be no trail to follow, at least for a while.

That and Luffy would receive treatment much faster. For all his speed, Kuma could not fly.

"Very well…just…give me a moment." Mihawk inclined his head respectfully and retreated a little ways away. Kuma gently placed Luffy on the ground and reached into his pocket. He'd felt the human's presence the second he'd entered Skotàdi and had been excited to see him again (though he wished it was under better circumstances). The Ursa had an astounding memory and would never forget a scent or a mana profile for all his days.

Their encounter had been brief, but very meaningful for him. His first friend…a small human child.

Kuma delicately lifted Luffy's head and slipped a message locket around his neck. He'd prepared it beforehand just in case he wouldn't be able to be there when the human woke up. When he opened it, it would let him know that he had an ally in Skotàdi.

"Dracule Mihawk." He said, picking the human up once again, "Give me your word he will not be harmed and will be safe in your keeping."

"I swear it." The hawk-demon affirmed, taking Luffy from him, "You should go before Kaido's forces recognize you or other more powerful officers come."

"Yes, thank you." Mihawk spread his wings and made to take off but stopped.

"Don't worry about your friend. He will be with the dark elves; they know how to treat him." With that, the demon leapt into the air and began to fly south, Luffy captured snuggly in his arms. Kuma huffed and glanced back towards the Apàti Forest where the soldiers were struggling to keep Balak from emerging. It wouldn't be long before others arrived. With a snort, he transformed into his animal form and galloped away from the scene, determined to take a roundabout route so that it would be difficult to place him there.

Once he had confused them enough with his tracks, he would create a portal and go home.

'Be well, Luffy.' Kuma thought, remembering how he'd found him under Balak's leg. The human had been smiling. 'You are something special, my friend.'


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **_Good evening, everyone! This dang chapter has taunted me for weeks now, but it's finally done! I hope you are all doing well and making sure to take care of yourselves. Enjoy the update!

To Moon ninja Luna: Kuma came! YAY! I love him so much lol.

To Guest 1: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it ;)

To Imperatia: Aw, you're sweet, thanks! Luffy will definitely be taking an active leadership role in this story, it just might take a little bit to get there. First, he's gotta make a pact, which is coming up soon ;) As for Akainu, he's for sure not the main villain of the story. Is he kind of a jerk? Yes, but not the true villain, more of a hurdle. Your story idea is very interesting! Not anything I would think of XD You should pursue it! Lol, totally agree about Orochi. Thank you so much for the review! I appreciate that you took the time to write out your thoughts and I hope you enjoy the update :)

To Shiho-Akemi: I'm glad you liked it! We'll get to see some dark elves in this chapter :) More characters to come, including other Warlords, so keep a look out!

To Sophia Mendes-Coruja: Haha I totally understand, I'm right there with you. Aw, thanks ;) It makes me smile to know that people love my work! I hope you're doing well and I'll see you next time!

To Guest 2: Thank you so much! This is definitely one of my more complicated worlds, but it's soooo much fun to work with.

To fluffypuppies: Kuma is back! He's great. Look forward to Mihawk and Lu interaction this chapter ;) Luffy will be rescued very soon, you'll just have to read to see how it pans out lol XD I hope you're feeling better and doing well! As always, thank you so much for the review!

To too addicted to fiction: Thank you! I've considered writing fantasy novels, but at this time in my life, I just don't have the time (unfortunately) XD Hancock is coming soon, not to worry!

To Guest 3: LOL your review made me laugh and smile! Not to worry, Carrot and Hancock will be entering the story in not too long! As for the Demon King's heir, well...you'll have to keep reading to find out! I'm not spoiling anything ;) Mihawk and Zoro's story is definitely complicated and I will be revealing it in its entirety eventually, but yeah...it's pretty unfortunate. I love the power of friendship! It's so pure, especially with Luffy who is so innocent. Nami and Zoro will soon have their chance to shine! Just gotta get poor Lu out of his mess first XD Thank you so much for your compliments and I hope you enjoy the update!

**WARNINGS:**

**\- Emotions**

**\- Garp **

**\- Everyone wants Luffy home**

**\- But it's never easy **

_**The response to the last chapter was awesome! Thank ya'll so much for your support! **_

* * *

"Turn to Chapter 3, students." Mr. Kuro instructed, seating himself on his desk and crossing one leg over the other, "Today we will delve into the wonders of botany and I suggest you pay attention as there will be a quiz on this material next class."

The monotonous drawl of Mr. Kuro's lecture faded quickly out of Zoro's tumultuous thoughts. He sighed and glanced to his left, to the seat by the window.

Luffy's seat.

Looking around, he wasn't the only one distracted by recent events. Usopp wiped his nose with a tissue and sniffled before leaning on his hand, obviously depressed. Sanji, for all his courageous talk, had dark circles under his eyes, and Nami…she was hard to read.

Unlike Vivi, the orange-haired girl didn't cry or seek comfort in her friends. Instead, it was like she…withdrew. They tried to invite her to talk with them, but she always declined and retreated to wherever she went between classes. Not even Vivi knew, but the Princess was worried about her.

They all were. Though she tended to be callous and, frankly, Zoro didn't really consider her a 'friend' yet, they had to rely on each other. At least, that's what the counselor told them.

He turned the page at Mr. Kuro's instruction, and used the opportunity to eye the Ranger students in the room. Most of them appeared either unusually engrossed in their studies or completely heart broken. Luffy's disappearance was affecting everyone.

Zoro grit his teeth in frustration.

'It's been an entire _week_, and still nothing! Luffy should be back by now!'

After the incident, Marie-Jois had gone into lockdown for a few hours. All students had been required to stay in their rooms until further notice. But, just like that, it was over, and everyone had gone back to their normal lives. Naturally, Zoro and the others had gone straight to the Headmaster.

* * *

_Zoro pounded on the door to the Headmaster Akainu's office, flanked by their friend group (minus Nami, for whatever reason). Everyone wanted to know if the Rangers had made any progress with Luffy, even if they'd only just left. _

_Luffy might not have much time. _

_He could hear some sort of commotion inside the room but didn't care. As Luffy's friends, they had every right to know how the search and rescue was going! Suddenly, the door swung open, forcing him to take a few steps back. It was Smoker, looking more exhausted than he'd ever seen him. _

_"Mr. Smoker, please-"_

_"Listen, I know you brats are hurting," The man interrupted, "but we don't have time to deal with more issues right now. Just go back to-"_

_"Why not let them in?" A new voice put in, "They're Lu's friends, right?" At that, a blonde man who looked to be in his early twenties pushed past Smoker and smiled tiredly at them. _

_"You can come in, but stand in the back and _please_, don't say anything." _

_Somewhat confused, but not willing to waste the opportunity, Zoro and the others quickly shuffled into the room. When the door shut, they realized they'd just walked in on something _heated_. _

_"You're more of an asshole than I remember!" A raven-haired young man snarled, holding the Headmaster by his collar, "What the hell do you mean you won't send out a proper search party!?" Akainu scowled and forced the younger away from him. _

_"You will know your place, Portgas! Though you are no longer a student at the Academy, I expect you to speak with respect." _

_Zoro frowned, taking the scene in. On top of those they'd already seen, there was an older man standing at a distance, watching the argument closely. He had an afro and there was a…goat…milling around at his feet. Kind of weird…wait, there was something about him that was familiar? _

_Where had he seen him before? And who were these two newcomers? _

_How did they know Luffy? _

_"Ace, I know you're upset-" Smoker tried, only to receive a growl in return. _

_"UPSET? I'M WAY PAST UPSET! My baby brother is out there somewhere, possibly DYING, and you people won't do anything about it!" Zoro blinked. Brother? Wait…were these Luffy's older brothers!? _

_The smiley kid had mentioned them a couple times, but he didn't know much. All he knew was that they were adopted brothers and very powerful summoners currently working in their home world, called Lumina by most creatures. _

_"In case you forgot already, Akagami and Lucci left to retrieve the boy over an hour ago." Akainu stated, no emotion on his face, like it was a trivial matter, "It's been handled."_

_"If it's no big deal, Sir." The blonde brother said, voice betraying his anger, "Then send a proper group. As much faith as I have in those Rangers, the more people looking the better." _

_"I'm not wasting man-power on this." Akainu retorted, making the brothers bristle, "We have other matters to deal with that require our full attention." _

_Zoro thought Ace would kill the Headmaster right there, but the strangely familiar man standing at a distance, intervened before he could. _

_"Enough of this! Sakazuki, riling up these youngsters will do nothing but sour the relationship between the Academy and our alumni." Beside him, Usopp gasped softly, eyes widening. _

_"What?" _

_"T-That's…if I'm not mistaken…Sengoku 'The Buddha'. He's a C-Celestial Knight." _

_Zoro's own breath caught as he finally registered the face and name. No wonder the man seemed so familiar, he's a legend! Sengoku was one of the most powerful summoners in history! Why was he at their school? _

_Akainu clicked his tongue and finally noticed their little group in the corner, attention diverted away from Ace for the time being. _

_"Oi, who let students in here? This is a meeting for-"_

_"I let them in." The blonde brother responded with a smirk, "It's not a problem, is it? Surely the esteemed leadership of Reverie Academy would want to remain transparent to their student population…it would be such a shame if they lost confidence in your ability to handle situations such as these." _

_The room went silent. Suddenly, Zoro felt that they were being used as a way to get what the blonde wanted. Not that he was complaining…if them being here meant Luffy would be rescued faster, then who cared. _

_Ace flashed a mischievous grin and moved to bump forearms with the blonde. _

_"Nice one, Sabo." _

_Sengoku cleared his throat. _

_"In any case, I understand your concern. Trust me, this case is truly unprecedented, and we are attempting to handle it in the best way we can. That is why I am here. As Sakazuki has already said, Akagami and Rob Lucci will handle the retrieval of your brother." He fixed the older brothers with a firm stare, "Any interference may impede their efforts and, unfortunately, we do not have many Rangers to spare…not with how the program has dwindled in recent years." _

_"Then, what, you just expect us to do nothing!?" Ace persisted, "Believe me when I say that's not going to happen-"_

_"DAMN RIGHT!" A new voice bellowed before a massive person literally bust through the wall next to the door. Zoro coughed and helped Vivi to her feet as the dust cleared, revealing a very pissed off old-guy who looked like he could crush a skull with two fingers. _

_"Garp, I told you to exercise restraint if you were going to come!" Sengoku chided, brushing rubble off his coat, "We don't need you here!" The Headmaster, for his part, groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_"This is my cute, adorable little grandson we're talking about, Sengoku!" Garp, Luffy's terrifying Grandfather (apparently), continued, "I want every ranger in Koràlli deployed, immediately!" _

_"You don't have that kind of authority!" _

_"Watch me! I'll murder all the damn Kraken there are if I have to!" _

_Zoro glanced sideways to Sanji, catching the very confused and somewhat nervous look. So…Luffy's family was a bit overprotective…and crazy, but they obviously loved him. Honestly, it made his heart ache a little bit, reminding him of his own family. _

_He missed them so much. _

* * *

Needless to say, it'd been an interesting exchange. Eventually, Sengoku and Garp were able to compromise…sort of. Instead of attempting to contact all the rangers in Koràlli, which would apparently be quite difficult, Ace and Sabo went to join the two professors already searching for Luffy.

Zoro figured it was all the Headmaster could think of to finally get the family off his case.

Meanwhile, everyone else would remain on the Mesa and work on the other "problem", whatever that was. Students gossiped about what could be going on afterwards, some believing there was a traitor in their midst.

But Zoro didn't care about that, all he wanted was for the class to end so he could go see Smoker in his office. The Residential Master agreed to keep him updated on Luffy's situation as best he could, but not if the whole group came.

The situation was supposed to be 'need-to-know' only after all. The faculty were trying to keep it quiet.

So, he would go get an update each day and then report it to the group afterwards. Unfortunately, there had been no good news so far.

After meeting up with the rangers, the group of four had managed to locate the hideout of those who'd taken Luffy (and had attempted to take everyone in their class) a few days ago. Unfortunately, it had been completely abandoned with no sign of _anyone_, let alone Luffy.

From what Smoker said during their last meeting, Shanks and Rob Lucci had managed to detect a strange surge in mana that indicated a portal had been created. However, due to distortions, they weren't sure if it had gone to Fos or Skotàdi.

If they were dealing with creatures powerful enough to create their own portals, maybe it was smart to have Ace and Sabo with them as backup. Zoro hoped that today Smoker would have an update on the situation.

It was killing him to go home to an empty room each night. He'd gotten used to Luffy's snoring and floppy sleeping habits.

When class finally ended, Zoro nodded to his friends and rushed out of the room, making a direct line to Smoker's office. As he sped through campus, he was struck by how…normal it appeared. No one seemed even a little bit concerned that creatures had attempted to kidnap an entire class of summoners, or that they'd succeeded with one ranger.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Zoro continued until he finally reached Smoker's door. He knocked lightly and waited to be admitted, rocking back and forth on his heels. Hopefully there would be good news…

"Come in."

Zoro turned the knob and swiftly closed it, taking a seat in front of Smoker's desk. His Residential Master huffed and straightened out a pile of documents on his desk.

"Well…have you heard anything?"

Smoker fixed him in place with a firm stare.

"Things are starting to move forward, but it will be at least another day before they can go to the worlds in question."

He blinked, dumbfounded by what he just heard.

"Days!? That's ridiculous! Luffy's already been out there for a _week_, he doesn't have-"

"I know how you feel, Roronoa," Smoker interrupted, "but these things take preparation. Traveling between worlds isn't like driving to another city, or even another country. Plus, both Fos and Skotàdi require extra precautions."

Zoro knew that, he'd learned all about it in class…he just didn't want to think about it.

All of the worlds had what were called Ranger Bases. These sites were like camps the rangers would use as their 'home base' and were always occupied to one extent or the other. Most were used to store supplies, house researchers, and served as a place of connection to the Mesa for travelling rangers.

Each one was equipped with a man-made portal that allowed passage through the magic veil that separated the worlds from each other, similar to the ones that brought them to Marie-Jois all those weeks ago.

Some worlds, like Louloùdi, had several bases throughout and could receive multiple people at a time. However, in worlds like Fos and Skotàdi, there were definite restrictions.

Because of the toxic, life draining atmosphere of Fos, there was only one base and you had to wear protective gear to even hope of surviving a trip there. No one in their right find would want to spend more time there than necessary.

Skotàdi also only had one base, but for a different reason. The unstable nature of the politics and general danger associated with the demon tribes forced the rangers to move their base weekly. Therefore, it was very small and compact, sometimes with less than ten people manning it.

"They have permission to travel to Fos, but they're still working on getting permission for Skotàdi." Smoker explained, leaning back in his chair, "Lucci and Sabo have already returned and are prepping their gear to leave tomorrow morning for Fos. Akagami and Ace are doing some residual work in Koràlli until their papers come through. If all goes well, they should leave before lunch tomorrow."

Zoro exhaled sharply, considering the man's words. He supposed it was good news, but even so, it would take a while to search the worlds for Luffy…for _one_ ranger. What if they couldn't find him?

Or…what if they _did_, and he was…

He didn't even want to think about it.

"I'm sure he's fine." Smoker put in, "That brat's stubborn as an ox. Plus, you know there's more beings out there looking for him than just the four we've sent out."

Zoro grimaced. Ace and Sabo had informed him of their contracted creature's offer to help search for Luffy, but it didn't sit well with him. Why would they trust their little brother's life to things that weren't even human?

They'd probably cause him more harm than good.

"I know." Zoro replied curtly while standing up to leave. He needed to update the others. "Thank you, Sir."

Smoker nodded and watched him closely as he left, a hint of pity appearing in those normally serious eyes. When the door closed, Zoro deflated, leaning on the wall for support. He was drained, mentally and physically.

'Bring him home _alive_…please.'

He wasn't sure he could take any more death in his life.

* * *

When Luffy woke, it was gradual. At first, it was like his body was floating, but he slowly came down and started to move his fingers against the soft thing he was laying on. Groaning, he attempted to open his eyes.

His vision was blurry, but eventually came into focus. His head hurt and his body ached.

'…but…I'm alive?' Luffy thought, gently turning his head side to side to get a sense of his surroundings.

He was laying in a soft bed on his back, so he had a great view of the wooden ceiling. To his right was a window that revealed tall trees and a starry sky. Was he still in Skotàdi? It was hard to remember exactly what happened to him…

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, his arms gave way, shaking terribly. On his second try, he was able to clumsily bring his body up to lean against the wall. For whatever reason, his legs wouldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

Luffy bit his lip, reaching down to feel them. Was this…because of the gas? Hopefully, it wasn't permanent.

Upon further inspection, his torn clothing had been changed. He was wearing brown capris and a simple white shirt that dipped into a slight 'V' at the top. Tilting his head, Luffy cupped the strange necklace around his neck. It looked like a capsule of some kind and was held on by a simple leather strap.

Before he could examine it further, the door to the room opened, drawing his attention to his left. A woman entered, eyes widening upon realization that he was sitting up and awake.

"Oh, you're up. Thank goodness!"

As she rushed over to his bedside and began to fuss over him, Luffy tiredly examined her. She was obviously a creature, indicated by her ashen skin and pointed ears. There were also white markings decorating her arms and streaks in her green hair.

"Who're you…?" He rasped, throat incredibly dry, "and, where am I?"

The woman smiled sweetly at him and put a pillow behind his back, re-positioning him.

"My name is Makino, it's nice to finally meet you! As for where you are…" She walked around the bed and unlatched the window, allowing fresh air to flow in immediately, "You're on Mount Colubo, specifically in the village of Goa."

Luffy blinked. Was that supposed to mean something to him?

"Ah, forgive me. I forget that you're not from around here." Makino said with a chuckle as she returned to his bedside, "This is a village of dark elves."

"How did I get here?" He asked, coughing after finishing his question. Someone had saved him, but he had no idea who.

Makino continued to smile and gathered up her skirts like she was going to leave.

"You were brought here by a most unusual guest who I imagine will be pleased to hear you've finally awoken. It's been almost a week!" Luffy gaped. It'd been _that_ long since he'd been dropped into that terrifying forest!? He'd missed so many meals! "I'll go get some food for you in the meantime. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Luffy nodded, cracking a smile. Makino made him feel calm and…at home. His face fell when he remembered a certain problem the lower half of his body was currently having.

"U-Uh…" He managed, catching her right before she left, "I-I can't feel my legs."

"Yes…" Makino replied, eyes sorrowful, "I imagine that's a side effect of the poison you inhaled, but don't worry! They should return to you soon, given you take the medicine we have for you." With one last smile, the dark elf left, leaving Luffy alone once again.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief. So, he wasn't going to lose his legs after all…being a ranger without legs would be hard. Now a bit more comfortable, Luffy licked his chapped lips, hoping for water as well as food.

He also wanted to meet his savior, whoever they were. If they hadn't come, he would be dead.

'I wonder how Zoro and the others are doing…they must be worried.' He mused, looking out the window, 'Are people looking for me?' Luffy wanted to return to the Mesa as soon as he was able.

A few minutes later, Makino returned with a tray full of food, water, and what looked like a pile of…weeds? She placed the tray on the side table to his left and sat herself on the bed, beginning to grind the plants into dust with a mortar and pestle.

"What're those?"

"These…are your medicine." She explained, showing him the powder in the little bowl, "They contain a strong counteractant to the poison you were exposed to in the Apàti Forest. Take them with your water."

Luffy took the bowl full of the 'mystery powder' and sniffed it, instantly scrunching his nose up at the putrid stench.

"It doesn't smell good, but it'll make you better." Makino explained, giving him a firm, 'motherly' glare, "Go on, drink it down." Luffy gulped, suddenly realizing she wasn't going to let him eat until he'd taken the medicine. Deciding food was worth it, he dumped the stuff into his mouth and followed it with the entire gourd of water.

Luffy coughed and retched.

"T-That was gross…"

Makino laughed and took the bowl back from him.

"Yes…unfortunately, the treatment won't be very tasty." She said while placing the tray on his lap, "Now eat up, you've earned it! I'll go get you some more water."

Luffy's smile returned at the sight of food and he instinctively drooled. He quickly picked up the spoon and tasted the soup before using his other hand to munch on the piece of fruit (at least, that's what he thought it was…oh well, it tasted good, so that's all that matters!). When he was down to the bottom of his bowl, the door opened.

He assumed it was Makino with more water, but when he turned to greet her, he was met by someone completely unexpected.

"I see your appetite has returned."

Luffy dropped his spoon and swallowed hard.

It was _him_, the golden-eyed creature from the dorm.

Now, under the light of the ever present stars (and no longer wearing a cloak), Luffy got a much better look at him. The creature, now identified as a demon of some kind, was pale with dark hair and well-maintained facial hair. He had no horns but did have a slightly curved nose that made him look bird-like.

This was appropriately matched with two massive, dark brown, slightly speckled wings that were currently folded against his back. Clothing wise, the golden-eyed demon wore black pants with a ruffled white shirt. Surprisingly casual for someone so obviously dangerous.

"W-Why are you here?" Luffy asked, voice shaking against his will. The demon frightened him, that much was certain. Though he had yet to hurt him in any way, he knew very well that he _could_, especially in his current state. "Wait…are you the one who saved me?"

"Hardly." The creature scoffed, closing the door behind him, "I'm not so foolish as to rush into Balak's forest for a single human child."

Luffy gulped as the being approached, stomach rolling and his palms sweating.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm curious…" The demon admitted, stopping when he was standing right next to his bed, "Though you have practically no mana at all, you survived Balak. For that, you have my respect. However, it's clear that without help, you would not be sitting there at all."

Luffy bit the inside of his cheek at the comment, understanding his own weakness very well. Someday he'd be strong and wouldn't have to be saved anymore.

"You don't have to tell me that…"

The creature hummed and stared down at him, eyes searching. Luffy shuffled under his stare, unsure what he should do.

"Are you going to open it?"

"Open what?" The demon sighed and, before Luffy could even react, had a short dagger in his hand, delicately holding up the tether around his neck. The boy flinched notably at the sudden appearance of the weapon but took the capsule from him regardless. "That is a message from the one who risked his life to save you, foolish though it was."

Luffy eyed the creature while he fiddled with the thing, the stranger flipping the dagger around in his hand casually. Since it appeared the other wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he lowered his gaze and focused on the 'message'. The capsule itself was metal and popped open with just a bit of pressure.

Inside was a small slip of parchment that had been rolled up to fit into the tiny container. Luffy wasted no time un-rolling it and scanning its contents.

_Luffy, _

_I'm sorry I cannot be there with you now. _

_Forgive me. _

_But know that you always have a friend here in Skotàdi. The next time we meet, I have something for you that should assist you in the future…as a ranger. Be well. _

_Your friend, _

_Bartholomew Kuma_

"Kuma…" Luffy whispered, unable to stop the grin from appearing on his face. It'd been so long since the bear had saved him. Honestly, with everything that happened, he hadn't even considered that he was in the same world as his first creature friend. To think, he'd saved him yet again.

'I wonder what he wants to give me?'

When he was done reading it, the parchment began to glow. Luffy watched in awe as the leather, capsule, and note floated in front of his face, disconnecting from his body before disappearing with a flash of light that looked suspiciously like a family seal of some kind.

What was that?

"A message locket is always enhanced with magic from the creator's family or tribe." The demon explained, apparently recognizing his expression as confusion, "It's nothing to be impressed with."

Well, maybe to someone who lives here.

"Is there something you want from me?" Luffy asked, bearing the brunt of the creature's stare yet again. He'd been curious since the incident in the dorm what the being's purpose was. Why had it searched his memories?

The demon simply smirked and crossed his arms.

"It's not _you_ I want something from, boy. Do not think so highly of yourself." Luffy glowered at the creature, but he was unfazed and continued, "I was simply curious why Roronoa would choose a companion like you…"

"Zoro?" Luffy put in, eyes widening. Now that he thought about it, his friend had acted strange after his encounter and insisted on putting all of those talismans up…and he had an odd fixation with someday traveling to Skotàdi. The demon flicked his wings, creating a short gust of wind that ruffled Luffy's hair.

"Yes…you could say we have a history together, one that is sadly less than harmonious." The being slowly made his way around Luffy's bed, stopping in front of the open window, "The poor fool wants to kill me, though we both know that is impossible for him."

"What have you done to him?" Luffy growled, feeling protective of his friend. He admittedly didn't know much about Zoro's past, but he _did_ know his family was gone. Did this guy have something-

Suddenly, the creature was on top of him, holding his neck in clawed hand. Luffy instantly tried to escape, but the beast's grip was incredibly strong. The hawk pulled his face close, anger evident.

"Do not push me, _human_. My history with Roronoa does not concern you." He hissed, bringing Luffy up against the wall. The boy couldn't breathe, and he thrashed desperately to escape. Just before he passed out, the demon released him, allowing him to fall and gasp for air on the rumpled blanket.

While he coughed wetly, the creature retreated and watched him from afar, panting a bit himself.

Like he was trying to regain control of his emotions.

"Z-Zoro's my friend." Luffy managed, glaring at the demon, "I won't let you hurt him." The other actually scoffed at that, chuckling under his breath.

"I don't want to hurt him, little fool." The demon stalked forward yet again, meeting his gaze, "No…what I _want_ is for him to actualize his destiny…but as I already said, that is none of your concern."

Luffy eyed the being with distrust. Destiny? The creature obviously had devious plans for Zoro, plans he would never let happen.

"Regardless, our time together has come to a close." Luffy inhaled sharply when the demon was suddenly close to him once again, placing the spilled tray back onto his lap, "It was a pleasure, Monkey D. Luffy. I imagine our paths will cross again someday, likely under less pleasant circumstances."

Before the creature could leave, Luffy asked a burning question.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dracule Mihawk." He, surprisingly, replied, "I care not about your 'friendship' with Roronoa, but know this…I will not allow anyone or anything to stand in my way. Be careful, or you may find yourself in too deep."

With that, the hawk-demon was eclipsed by a portal similar to the one Tesoro had used, and was gone, leaving him with a tray of broken dishes. Luffy worked to catch his breath, ruminating on what he'd just learned.

It was clear that this Mihawk was a threat to his friend, one Zoro definitely already knew about. When he returned, he would tell him what happened and see if there was anything he could do to help.

'But first…I need to make a pact.' He frowned, clenching his fists tightly, 'I need to be strong enough to protect everything that's important, even from creatures like _him_.'

Thankfully, if he remembered correctly, their fieldwork was quickly approaching. Now all he needed to do was get back to his own world in one piece.

* * *

**Later that evening…**

A dark elf walked along the dirt path leading to Goa, humming to himself. He was tall, had skin as dark as charcoal, and a very unusual hairstyle for his kind: a pompadour.

Of course, to him, it was the pinnacle of his attractiveness.

'Marco just wishes he put the time into one.' Thatch thought with a short laugh, imagining his poor pineapple-haired friend. Not that he'd seen his sworn brother in a while. No, he'd been away in Louloùdi for months, meditating and working on his…nah, who was he kidding.

He'd gone to relax and maybe pick up a few dryads while he was there.

As much as he loved his family, sometimes he had to get away and just focus on _Thatch_.

'I wonder if anything interesting has happened?' He mused as he made his way towards Dadan's bar. She should be open by now, and maybe the pretty barmaid, Makino, would be there! Thatch grinned at the thought of the pretty she-elf. 'They do have that extra room in the loft…maybe they'll let me stay the night before going home?'

Suddenly, his ear began to ring, a sure sign that someone was trying to contact him via telepathic link. Not many creatures had access to that kind of magic, but thanks to wearing one of Marco's enchanted feathers (it hung from a clip in his hair on the right side of his face next to a black raven's feather, the symbol of his tribe), all of Pops' commanders could, if they felt the need.

"'Yello." Thatch chirped, moving off the path and leaning against a tree.

_"Thatch!"_ A familiar voice exclaimed, _"Thank goodness you're back. I've been trying to contact you for days!" _

Ah, that would be Izo.

"What's up, Brother?" He asked, frowning at the urgency in the other's voice, "Something wrong?"

_"I suppose you could say that, yes. Marco has all of us on the look out for his humans' younger brother." _

"Uh, what?"

Izo quickly explained the situation in that succinct way only he could. With each sentence, Thatch's brow furrowed further. Unlike most of the family (including Pops), he'd actually met Marco's human summoners.

He liked Ace and Sabo, a lot actually. They brought a happiness out of Marco that he hadn't seen in years, and if they had a little brother…one who was in danger, of course he'd help find him.

_"Anyway, that's the gist of it."_ Izo continued, _"As of right now, they think the boy may be Skotàdi, and as our leading expert, we thought it would be prudent to let you know." _

"Yeah, thanks." Thatch said, getting back on the trail. Maybe instead of spending a leisurely evening, he should gather information. "What does the kid look like? I'll try to get some people together to cover more ground."

As Izo described the human to him, Thatch finally arrived at the outskirts of the village, where Dadan's bar was. However, something was apparently going on. He frowned and approached quietly, eyeing the crowd of elves cautiously.

When he finally made his way to a place where he could see, his eyes widened.

There, surrounding the bar, were demons with the mark of Kaido. It was a platoon of about ten soldiers, most with the ability to fly. One that seemed to be fairly important leaned against a tree with his arms crossed and watched the door. He had long blonde hair and an ominous aura about him. What the hell were they doing all the way out here-

"Let me go!" A young voice exclaimed, drawing his attention. Thatch's mouth dropped open as Izo's voice continued to drawl in his mind.

_Short in stature. _

_Dark, raven hair. _

_A scar under his left eye. _

Currently being dragged out of Dadan's bar, held tightly by a large, draconic demon, was without doubt, the human in question. The boy thrashed in the creature's grip, but he could barely move with the strong, scaled arms around his mid-section, pinning his arms to his side.

He appeared injured and had bandages around various parts of his body. Most concerning were his legs and the way they hung limp, like they were paralyzed.

Well, shoot.

"Yeah, Izo, I'm gonna have to call you back."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! So sorry about the wait on this chapter, but hopefully it's worth it XD There are some flashbacks at the beginning, but then we jump right back to where we left off. ENJOY!

To carrotluvr: Hello again! Haha yes Carrot will be appearing in not too long ;) Poor Nami, she's not being very subtle is she *sweat drops*. Sabo's a manipulative smarty-pants and I love him. Gotta love Makino and her motherly ways! She's so sweet with Lu! More on Mihawk and Zoro's story later, but yeah, Luffy is in 'must protect friend' mode now XD Kuma is precious and loves his little human friend. Yeah, Thatch didn't have enough time (or at least _felt_ he didn't have enough time) to tell Izo, but they'll know very soon! *cheers Thatch on with you* Thank you so much for the long review and I'll see you next time!

To Yeeyeemgee: Thank you so much and here's the update!

To livinganime14: Haha it really is getting out of hand XD Sorry about the wait on the update, life has been a bit crazy, but I'm super glad you're so invested in my story :) It makes me very happy! Thank you for the review!

To too addicted to fiction: Yes, Thatch to the rescue! Ace and Sabo are the best protective brothers lol...will do anything for their precious baby brother. Thank you so much for your compliments and I'll see you next time!

**WARNINGS:**

**\- Violence **

**\- Divination/future sight**

**\- Luffy is confused **

**\- Thatch is a boss **

* * *

**Three days after Kuma rescued Luffy…**

Hawkins sat cross-legged on the cliff that jutted out over the Apàti Forest, concentrating his mana.

It'd taken three days of work and Master Kaido's strength to contain Balak. Though they'd attempted to drive the monster back themselves, it was clear the beast was too powerful. Only when the Great Dragon himself arrived and grappled with the Deceiver; did they see the fight shift in their favor.

So angered by the removal of its prey, Balak was not easily calmed. In the end, Kaido threw the beast several of his own men in an attempt to satiate its appetite for blood. This tactic, though brutal, was effective, and now the plains were silent once again.

He'd questioned Hawkins and Drake about what occurred, and they, unfortunately, had very few answers. The Fosians were long gone and the being who'd taken the human away had left no viable trail to follow. Despite this, their Master was quite adamant with his following orders.

_'I want that human, seer. Find him.' _

"Have anything?" Drake asked, making his brow furrow.

"Not yet…you must be patient."

Presently, Hawkins, Drake, and his platoon were at the so-called 'scene of the crime', attempting to pick up the boy's scent. He'd been trying to prompt a vision by siphoning the area's mana, but it was all very congested and difficult to concentrate.

At least Balak was no longer loose.

"Perhaps we should try somewhere else." Drake put in once again, making Hawkins sigh. The other was obviously antsy, fearing their master's wrath should they fail to locate the human.

"No, this place is optimal…it still retains remnants of the child's aetheric energy." He replied, taking a deep breathe to fill his chest with mana once again, "What of your scouts? Have they found anything useful?"

"Just more nonsensical tracks." The draconic demon hissed, "We are getting nowhere like this!"

Hawkins felt his frustration but becoming emotional would not help their cause. No, they needed to be rational and think through what they knew.

First, the pair was likely still in Skotàdi. Whoever the cloaked creature had been, he was probably a native and could not live without shadow (no one other than one of their own would have knowledge of Balak and his unpredictable nature).

Second, the human was wounded and would require treatment. Therefore, they could not have traveled too far or risk losing the boy to Balak's poison.

Third, the youth was a ranger and had utilized his ability to manipulate mana during his confrontation with Balak, which meant he left residual energy behind.

Just as he thought that, his mana stirred, indicating a vision was about to form. Hawkins focused, eyes shut, prepared to receive the onslaught of images no doubt about to appear. His ability was considered 'unrefined' in nature (different from the purer bloodlines who were capable of seeing clear pictures, dialogues, and events), and usually provided him with a barrage of information that he had to make sense of.

However, unlike pure seers, such as Master Kaido's son Katakuri, all of Hawkins' visions were factual and true. Set in stone. They were pictures of what would occur, or had already happened, and could not be altered by any external force.

Though Katakuri's future sight was impressive and often hard to combat…it could be changed under the right circumstances. His visions were of what _could_ be, while Hawkins' were of what _would_ be.

'Not that many are capable of challenging Katakuri's futures.' He mused, picturing the ancient demon. The creature was powerful and a master at forcing his visions to become truth. Not many were strong enough to alter them.

Suddenly, his mind was filled with flashes of images. They came and went so quickly that it was difficult to discern any important details, but years of experience allowed him to efficiently file away small things that would help him create a full divination.

_Tall trees. _

_Elves. _

_The cloaked creature_…perhaps…an Ursa? It was too muddled for him to be certain.

_The human. _

_A mountain. _

_Some sort of building…a pub?_

…was that…

Hawkins' eyes flew open and he stood to his feet, startling Drake.

"We must hurry."

"What did you see?" The soldier demanded, motioning for his men to prepare to leave.

"I believe I know where the human is." He replied, conjuring up images of what could only be Mount Colubo of the eleven realm. It was only thanks to his relentless search for knowledge that he recognized a landmark of such an obscure corner of Skotàdi.

Even flying, it would take them a while to get there…and even longer to actually find where they'd hidden the boy. The mountain was the largest in the region and home to many settlements that were known to be friendly with humans.

But the distance wasn't what required haste, no…it was the mark he'd seen.

_Whitebeard's _sigil.

"It would appear the Bearded Giant has his eye on our target as well." Hawkins stated, making Drake tense up (as anyone would at the mention of a being who was considered equal in power to their Master), "It is imperative we find the boy first."

* * *

**A few hours before Thatch returned to Goa…**

Luffy found it difficult to relax after his strange (and kind of scary) conversation with the now named demon, Dracule Mihawk. Makino returned shortly after he left and took away the broken dishes, saying nothing.

He figured the hawk-demon wasn't someone the elves wanted to cross or anger.

The good news was that the medicine Makino had given him seemed to be working! His legs were finally starting to get some feeling back, though just in the form of pins and needles at the moment.

With a huff, Luffy turned to stare out the window. The beautiful night (or was it day?) sky shown into his room and bathed him in the moon's cool light. Skotàdi was much more beautiful than he'd expected. From what the teachers at school taught him, he'd expected…something different…more _evil_.

"Luffy, dear?" Makino asked, peering into his room, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." He replied, making the she-elf smile.

"Wonderful! Miss Dadan and I are going to open the bar for the evening, but if you need anything, just holler."

"I will!" Luffy chirped, flashing a grin. Makino was so kind. The elf chuckled before closing the door and going down the stairs, presumably to the bar. Looking out the window and down to the entrance of the building, he saw patrons were already gathered, ready to relax and have a drink.

'What should I do?' He mused, twiddling his thumbs. His legs weren't well enough to hold his weight (he'd tried to stand…it hadn't ended well), so maybe he should just…sleep? Deciding there was nothing better to do, Luffy slipped down underneath the blanket and nuzzled into the soft pillow, drifting off to the gentle sound of people chatting and music starting to play.

* * *

Makino hummed as she filled up another keg with ale, enjoying the familiar atmosphere of the bar. They didn't have too many customers but were bound to get more as the night went on.

While she worked, her thoughts drifted to the young human currently staying in their spare room. It had certainly been surprising to see Mihawk again after so long. The hawk used to visit their bar regularly but stopped coming in more recent years. He took his job at Kuraigana very seriously.

Not that anyone truly knew what he did there…not anymore. Makino had asked Dadan about the location's significance when she was young but had only received a pensive stare.

On top of the oddity of Mihawk appearing so suddenly, he'd brought with him a bruised and battered human boy, one he'd requested they take care of. Dadan had immediately protested but agreed after he offered her a sizable fund as payment.

She supposed it wasn't strange that Mihawk had an abundance of coins laying around, being a high ranking demon, but to spend it on a human child was most unusual.

"Thanks, love." One of their regulars said after she placed his keg down, prompting a smile to form on her lips.

"No problem! Remember, you can pay at the bar whenever you're done."

"Aye, aye…I won't forget this time."

Makino chuckled and made her way back to the bar where Dadan sat. The elf was rather heavy-set and had bright orange hair, a rarity among their people. It stood out against the dark tones of her skin and accented her many pale tattoos, indications of her age and status.

"He gonna pay this time?" She asked, eyeing the customer Makino had just served.

"Yes…or so he claims."

"Feel free to remind him, otherwise I'll get it myself."

Makino grinned, watching Dadan take a drag from her pipe. The elf was a tough woman, and most of their customers knew better than to cross her. She was certain they would get their rightful dues before the night was over.

"Luffy's doing well."

"That so…and I should care, why?" Dadan replied, blowing smoke away from the bar, "The brat's eating me out of house and home." Makino muffled a laugh, knowing it would anger the other she-elf. Dadan came across as no-nonsense and dangerous, but she knew she cared for their little guest more than she let on.

Otherwise, why would she have made the boy's meal herself?

"B-Boss!" A shrill voice called from the doorway, drawing their attention. It was Dogra, a short elf who'd gone to purchase supplies at the settlement across the gorge. Dadan rolled her eyes.

"What is it, Dogra? You're disturbing the customers!"

The male elf bowed curtly to the patrons as he passed, earning quite a few confused looks. Makino frowned as they ushered him behind the bar, taking in the sweat on his brow and wide eyes.

"Did something happen?" Dogra swallowed hard.

"W-We may have trouble, Boss." He glanced over the bar, like he was worried someone had followed him inside, "Listen…while I was over in Foosha, some of Kaido's lapdogs were sniffing around."

"So?" Dadan hissed, "The bastard practically owns the entire territory to our north, it's only natural they'd trickle down our way eventually." Makino had to agree. Though they didn't come into their realm often, it _did_ happen.

Dogra bit the inside of cheek and removed his turban to reveal his thinning hair slick with perspiration.

"N-No, listen! I overheard them talking…they're hunting somebody, a _human_."

Makino inhaled sharply, mind immediately going to Luffy. Dadan cleared her throat, crossing her arms in a motion recognizable as nervousness.

"That could be anyone-"

She went silent when Dogra pulled out a crumbled piece of parchment with a sketch of Luffy's face on it. The likeness wasn't exact, but to those who'd met the boy, it was clearly him.

"Oh no…" Makino breathed, hands shaking, "W-What has he done to anger the Great Dragon and his men?" Dadan scowled.

"I don't know, but we need to get him out of here before he brings death on us all. Makino, go get him up and-"

"-and send him _where_?" She whispered, clenching her skirt in her hands, "There aren't many human friendly places in Skotàdi, Dadan!"

The orange-haired elf fixed her in place with a determined glare.

"We'll deliver him to his people…at the Ranger Base."

"…but we don't know where that is…" She replied, eyeing the door warily and attempting to keep a friendly expression for the other customers. The human's Ranger Base moved around Skotàdi and was notoriously difficult to locate.

"We'll think of something, just go!" Dadan hissed, "Take him out back and get him on a horse. I'll have Magra ride with him and-"

Suddenly, the door flew open and a cold wind blew throughout the bar. Dogra yelped and hid behind Dadan as a group of demons entered, causing their other customers to either growl or shy away.

The mark of Kaido was clear on their chests.

"I-It's _them_!" Dogra whispered, eyes full of terror, "H-How did…did they follow me?"

"Relax, idiot." Dadan scolded in a low whisper, holding her head high to greet the newcomers, "They don't know he's here…I'll try to get rid of them."

Makino forced a smile and bowed courteously to the group, doing her best to ignore their armor and weapons. Two in particular stood out: the first with long blonde hair and tattoos on his face, the other a broad draconian with impressive wings.

"What can I get ya?" Dadan questioned, meeting the largest demon's gaze. He didn't answer immediately and scanned the bar, eyes lingering on Dogra for a few extra seconds.

"We're not here to drink." He replied before pulling out the same sketch Dogra had shown them, "Have you seen this human?" Dadan made a show of taking the poster and examining it closely. She shrugged and handed it back.

"Can't say I have…we don't get many humans around here."

"Is that so?" The demon growled, turning his gaze back to Dogra, "Because something tells me you know more than you're letting on."

Dadan scowled at him while Makino held her tray tightly. This wasn't going well…

"Drake." The blonde demon stated, walking forward so he stood next to the head-soldier, "There is no need to question them further." Dogra let out a quiet sigh of relief and Makino felt herself relax a bit.

"Yeah, listen to your friend!" Dadan put in, pointing at the door, "If you're not gonna buy anything, _leave_."

Maybe they'd get out of this unscathed?

The blonde then did something that made Makino's stomach drop: he looked _up_.

"There's no need to question them because I _know_ he's here…this place was in my vision." He tilted his head to Dadan while speaking to his companions, "Find him. I'll be waiting outside."

At that, the soldiers of the platoon pushed their way past Dadan and began to tear their bar apart. For all her protesting, there was nothing they could do to stop the powerful creatures from chasing out their patrons, flipping tables, and punching holes in the walls.

When the one called 'Drake' made for the stairs, Makino began to cry.

Was there truly nothing they could do to stop them taking Luffy away?

* * *

Luffy was jolted awake by shouting and vibrations coming from beneath him. Unsure what was going on, he forced his aching body into an upright position and craned his neck to see if he could glimpse what was happening outside.

Many of the patrons were rushing out of the bar, escorted by some mean looking (and heavily armed) creatures. Were they under attack?

He scooted to the edge of the bed and placed his legs over the side, not wanting to be caught relaxing when something was terribly wrong. Though, in his condition, there wasn't much he could do to help.

While he situated himself on the mattress, the door to his room was violently kicked open, causing his wide eyes to fly up from the floor to the intruders. Three large demons entered the room, their wings folded neatly against their backs. The leader had reddish-brown hair with a mask-like piece of cloth pulled across his eyes that accented the dark colored scales scattered across his face.

"We finally found you…" The demon muttered, making Luffy frown.

"Who're you guys?" As he voiced his confusion, the largest creature motioned for the two behind him to move, prompting one to stand between him and the window, and the other at the end of the bed. Luffy followed their movements with caution, knowing that if they attacked, there wasn't much he could do to fight back.

Still, he wasn't just going to sit back and take it. Eyeing the demons surrounding him, he channeled his mana sight, determined to defend himself.

"We have been tracking you for days now," The leader explained, coming to loom over him, "ever since your…_encounter_…with Balak. Master Kaido wants to see you, and we have questions that need answering."

"What?" Luffy asked, casually examining the creature's deep purple mana that swirled around his body, "But…I don't know anything about that! I got pushed in!"

"Yes, we know." The draconic demon continued, "Unfortunately, the Fosians escaped and cannot explain the reasons for their actions. Additionally, due to recent divinations, your presence is required for interrogation."

Luffy didn't like the sound of that.

Without waiting for him to reply, the demon snapped his clawed fingers, signaling the creature closest to him to grab his arm and wrench him to his feet…where he promptly collapsed.

"Ow, ow, ow…let go, jerk!" He growled, pulling at the vice-like grip coiled around his upper right arm. The leader squat down and examined his legs, humming to himself.

"I see, you are still suffering from Balak's poison. Well…all the easier for us."

The other soldier then reached down for his left arm, recoiling when Luffy snapped at him. Wasting no time, he slammed his hand down over the claw grasping his right arm, boiling the mana, and causing the being to release him with a howl of pain.

Eyes bright, he burned any piece of flesh that attempted to go near him (which was made particularly difficult by the fact that his legs were completely useless). However, he was forced to stop when one of them hauled him up onto the bed with an arm over his chest and covered his eyes with their large hand.

Almost immediately, his sight was darkened, and he could no longer see his enemies' mana. He quickly understood that this was what Shanks had meant about creatures knowing how to counter a ranger's abilities.

"I got him." The creature holding him growled, keeping him from thrashing too much and forcing his head back with his firm grip on his face, "Squirmy little thing, ain't he?"

The demon didn't seem all that bothered that his hand smelled like burnt flesh. These guys were tough.

With that, Luffy was carefully passed to the leader who pinned him to his chest with his broad arm, removing almost all possibilities of escape. The other creature kept his eyes covered until the largest one voiced he could release him. Blinking, Luffy attempted to move, but it was like trying to hit a brick wall.

Switching tactics, he tried to flex his hands so that he could access the beast's mana, but he couldn't move them even an inch.

"Put me down!"

"No." The demon replied, not intimidated by his bared teeth, "You are going straight to Master Kaido, little ranger, and I suggest you prepare yourself. I imagine it won't be a terribly pleasant experience."

Luffy thrashed against his captor as he was unceremoniously carried down the stairs. When they entered the main bar area, his eyes widened at the destruction. Thankfully, Makino looked like she was okay.

He flashed a soft grin at her when she placed her hands over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. Luffy didn't want her to worry or blame herself. He was grateful for everything they did for him and, from here on out, he would have to take care of himself.

Especially since he was fairly certain no one was just going to jump out and save him. No…he was on his own this time.

* * *

**Present…**

_"Call me back!? Excuse me-"_

Thatch hung up on his brother, knowing he didn't have much time. He'd suffer Izo's wrath later, when the kid was safe. The drake who held Ace and Sabo's little brother started giving orders while the blonde one approached and grabbed the youth's chin, forcing it back and forth.

The boy's eyes glowed silver, indicating he was a ranger, and he growled low at the demon. Thatch whistled lowly when the blonde quickly retracted his hand after it started to smoke on the human's skin.

Rangers almost always manipulated mana through their hands, but this kid was…_damn_. Thatch smirked. The boy had obviously given up trying to get at his captor's mana and had turned to his agitating his own.

Smart kid.

The blonde soldier didn't seem angered, just…_interested._

As Thatch continued to sneak towards them, using the crowd to hide his presence, the boy was dropped on the ground and efficiently tied up with course rope. His hands were secured behind his back and an extra circle was wrapped tightly around his arms. The demons tied his ankles together, though Thatch didn't think that was necessary seeing how they drooped and were limp in the creature's claws.

As a final touch, a blindfold obscured the boy's vision (effectively ending his ability to manipulate mana). Any creature who had fought a ranger knew how important it was to take out their eyes.

Temporarily or permanently, there were many options. Pops preferred charmed cloth that was difficult to remove. It was safe for the human but kept them from getting hurt while handling the ranger. Examining the blindfold, Thatch determined this one wasn't charmed, so it would be simple to remove.

'I'll have to be careful though…' He thought, agilely rolling behind the tree across from Dadan's bar. If he surprised him, the boy could try to hurt him as well.

"Let's go!" The large one bellowed, prompting one of his subordinates to throw the trussed-up kid over his shoulder, "Master Kaido has waited long enough."

Bending his legs, Thatch waited until most of them were in the air to leap out and tackle the one who held the human to the ground. He swiftly knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head and grabbed the kid, throwing him over his own shoulder.

"Wha-"

"Easy kid," He whispered, readjusting him as the demons swiftly banked back towards him once they realized someone was interfering, "I'm here to help." Taking a few breathes, he took off into the woods, intending to lose their pursuers under the dense canopy.

"Stop him!"

When he ran around the back of Dadan's bar, he did a double-take. There, saddled up and ready to go, was a strong bay horse. How convenient.

"Who are you!? Let go!" The kid exclaimed, fighting him as he pushed him up into the saddle.

"I'm a friend of Ace and Sabo." Thatch replied, making the boy go still, mouth dropping open, "I'll tell you all about it, but not right now, 'kay?"

He swung himself onto the horse and kicked it straight into a gallop, heading into the forest.

Thatch glanced backwards, cursing at the sight of the entire platoon (minus one) flying after them. This was going to be a bit tricky. Holding the human practically in his lap, he whispered words in elven to the horse, explaining what he needed it to do and the urgency of the situation.

The bay whinnied and took off, much to Thatch's relief. Sometimes horses could be difficult to convince, but this one was young and willing. While the horse took over, he reached up to the feather bobbing back and forth as they rode, willing it to come to life and call his brother back.

_"You better have a damn good explanation-"_

"I've got him, Izo!" Thatch interrupted, "Ace and Sabo's little brother, I mean."

_"…I'm sorry, what?" _

"Yeah, long story short, I'm currently trying to get away from a platoon of Kaido's soldiers who were about to take him away and could really use some back-up. Say hi, kid!" The human tilted his head in confusion but mumbled a soft 'hi' nonetheless. Good sport. Izo was silent for a few moments before replying.

_"Okay, Marco's on his way but may take a while to reach your location. Try to find somewhere to lay low for a while until he arrives." _

It made sense that Marco was coming despite his natural aversion to Skotàdi's darkness as he was powerful enough to create stable portals that would maintain their integrity even with multiple passengers.

"…easier said than done." Thatch hissed, barely managing to dodge an arrow shaft that embedded itself into a nearby tree. Ending his connection to Izo, he reached up and tore the blindfold away from the human's face, revealing expressive, dark eyes that blinked up at him before moving up to his hair.

"Why's your hair look like a loaf of bread?"

"…it's a pompadour…surely you've seen one before."

"Not really." The boy replied, breaking out into a tired grin, "But I think it's cool!" Thatch immediately liked him.

"Thanks, kid. My name's Thatch, what's yours?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Nice to meet you!" He exclaimed, pulling on the horse's reigns to avoid a spear thrown to impale him in the back. "Listen, you're a ranger, yeah? I need to keep an eye on those bastards and tell me if we've got anything incoming. Can you do that?" The boy, Luffy, nodded, eyes returning to their previous shade of silver.

Thatch had always been fascinated by the abilities of rangers. Seen as inferior to summoners (at least in the eyes of the humans) but dangerous and annoying enemies in their worlds, especially since they could literally _become them_ and utilize their own abilities. Without rangers, summoners wouldn't be able to refresh their mana stores and would be sitting ducks.

So, to creatures, rangers were definitely the clear threat and treated with more caution.

"Arrows!" Luffy warned, prompting Thatch to quickly lead their horse into a weaving pattern to avoid them. He clicked his tongue, willing the bay forward into the brush thicket ahead of them. It would be a tight squeeze, but they could make it.

The human boy yelped and curled into him, causing Thatch to curse. The leader of the platoon had caught up to them and was attempting to grab Luffy out of his arms.

"Back off!" He exclaimed, drawing one of his swords and swiping at the demon, causing him to recoil slightly. The drake snarled.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Master Kaido will have your head for this!"

Thatch just smirked.

"I ain't afraid of that old dragon…" With a flick of his wrist, he hit the demon across the face with the back of his sword, exposing Pops' mark that was emblazoned on the hilt. When the creature recovered, his eyes widened in recognition.

"You are-" He didn't get to finish as they finally reached the entrance to the dense wood, forcing their pursuers to stop or get up close and personal with some tree bark. Thatch chuckled darkly and waved back at the demons, reveling in their frustration.

That's what they get for targeting a human under their protection-

"Look out!" Luffy exclaimed, drawing his attention back to what was in front of them and just barely managing to pull the horse to a harsh stop before they barreled into what was obviously a marsh. Thatch huffed, reaching down to pet the winded horse (who had definitely been focusing too hard on running and not where they were going).

"Thanks, kid. You saved us from a watery…oh…" In his haste to stop the horse, he'd let go of Luffy, and the momentum sent his small body flying into the wet mud in front of them. He grinned sheepishly at the now soggy (and very filthy) human, "Sorry about that, squirt."

The kid spit up some water and pushed himself into a seated position, shrugging as best he could. Thankfully, he hadn't been thrown too deep where he would've sunk straight to the bottom. Thatch dismounted and gathered him up into his arms (ignoring the mud and grime…figuring it was his punishment), before trotting back to the horse.

They needed to put as much distance between them and their pursuers as possible. The thick brush would only slow them down.

* * *

"This should work…" Thatch, the dark elf who'd saved him muttered, eyeing the shallow cave in front of them. Luffy glanced up at his savior, tired from the last hour of hard riding. The creature seemed nice but had yet to explain how he knew Ace and Sabo.

"Erm…could you untie me now?" He asked, limbs stiff from being stuck in one position for so long. The elf grinned while he leapt down from the horse.

"Sure, kid. Sorry, couldn't exactly do it while riding, ya know?"

Luffy grimaced when he was lifted, bruises and aching body protesting. Thatch didn't even try to put him on his feet and simply carried him into the cave, gently putting him down on the cool stone.

"What happened to your legs?" He questioned, pulling a knife from his belt and sawing at his bonds. Luffy sighed in relief when he was finally free and rubbed at the raw skin underneath.

"…it's kind of a long story."

"Welp, we've got some time." Thatch said, chuckling softly before whistling for the horse to follow them into the cave. Luffy watched as the animal did just that, trotting over to him and making itself comfortable on the cave floor behind him. He didn't protest and leaned back against the gorgeous bay, enjoying the warmth. "Heh, looks like it likes you."

"Shishishi…I guess so. Can you talk to animals?"

"A bit." Thatch answered, "It's kind of an elf thing."

"Does he have a name?" The dark elf just shrugged.

"Dunno…probably not."

Luffy pursed his lips in thought before turning around to stroke the horse's neck.

"You look like a…Merry. Yeah, Merry!" The horse whinnied and rubbed its head against his hand, making him giggle softly. He was naming all sorts of creatures…first Surume, and now Merry.

"That's a nice name." Thatch affirmed, seating himself across from Luffy, "So…I heard the basics from Izo, but…care to share your story?" Luffy took a deep breathe before explaining what had occurred over the past week (though he was unconscious for most of it). It was hard to believe he'd survived the amount of harrowing stuff he'd experienced in the different worlds.

"B-Balak!?" Thatch stuttered, eyes wide, "You _fought_ it!?"

"Well, more like I tried not to die." Luffy clarified, thinking about how a certain Ursa had bravely rushed in to save him, "Though, I definitely would've been had Kuma not been there."

"I wonder if that's why Kaido wants you…" The elf mused, making him shrug. He honestly had no idea why the demons from before tried to kidnap him, other than their vague explanation. "And Mihawk involved himself for whatever reason…"

Luffy yawned and leaned back against Merry while the dark elf mumbled to himself. He was exhausted despite apparently sleeping for a whole week (did being unconscious even count as sleep?). Staring up at the beautiful, starry sky made him miss the Mesa and his friends. Their nights were so similar…the only difference being that they had the Sun to look forward to in the morning.

"Ne…" Luffy put in, earning Thatch's attention, "How do you know Ace and Sabo?" The elf laughed.

"My brother happens to be their contracted creature. In fact, he's on his way here right now to help get you home." Luffy hummed, thinking about what his brothers had told him about their summons, which wasn't much. "His name is Marco, though his actual title is Su-zaku. Let me tell you, he's pretty awesome…but can be a stick in the mud when it comes to having fun and stuff-"

"Oi, that's not very nice, yoi." A new voice said, startling Luffy and making Thatch yelp, immediately reaching for his swords. A blonde male stood in the entrance of the cave, appearing almost human except for the fact that his arms were wings of blue flame.

"M-Marco, buddy!" Thatch greeted, recovering quickly, "You got here fast!"

"Yeah." The creature replied, raising an eyebrow at Luffy and his appearance, "What the hell happened to you, yoi?"

"Thatch dropped me in some mud." He stated, making the bird-guy turn and glare at Thatch.

"I-It wasn't my fault! If you're going to blame anyone, blame the horse!" Merry looked up at the mention of his new name and snorted, as if to say 'yeah, whatever.' Marco sighed.

"Never mind, it's not important." As the creature entered the cave, his wings dissipated into human arms. Luffy tracked him, examining his powerful mana while he knelt in front of him. "There's no need to be frightened, yoi."

"'m not scared." Luffy responded, eyes growing wide at the beautiful yellow and turquoise aura the being released, "…your mana's so…_pretty_." Marco smiled.

"Thank you, yoi. That's very kind."

They stared at each for a few seconds, Luffy still trying to make sense of the creature's mana while Marco looked him over fondly.

"So…" Thatch interrupted, "What's the plan, brother? Kaido's dogs are definitely still out there. Are we bringing him back to Pops?" Marco stood to his feet before replying.

"No, yoi. Let's take him directly to the Mesa."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Marco said with a huff, "We both know it's better that way. Besides, I'm not missing the show when you tell his brothers you dropped their precious hatchling in a swap, yoi."

"W-What…noooo…why meeee…?"

Luffy giggled at the creature's whining, finally feeling his body relax.

He was going home.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_ Good evening everyone, and welcome to Chapter 12! We're getting very close to Luffy's journey to make a pact with the Valera, so look forward to it! Once that happens, things start to really get interesting ;)

To too addicted to fiction: Aren't they all just precious XD Lu is totally a hatchling lol. So glad you're enjoying it and I'll see you next time!

To livinganime14: Here's the update for you, sorry about the wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter ;)

To Moretilde: Thank you so much! I'm very proud of how this world has turned out XD and you're welcome!

**WARNINGS:**

**\- Lots of reunions **

**\- Family/friend feels **

**\- Nami is immensely frustrated**

**\- Luffy is an angel **

* * *

Ace inhaled deeply as he and Shanks stepped back through the portal, finally returning to the Mesa after what felt like forever. They'd searched Noah's Deep thoroughly for additional signs of Luffy while they waited for their request to travel to Skotàdi to come through.

Seeing they were getting nowhere, they returned to the Ranger Base closest to them and decided to meet up with Sabo and Rob Lucci before they left for Fos.

Almost immediately after stepping foot on the soft grass of the Mesa, Ace felt his mana begin to return to him. It was a strange feeling to be in a place where his mana was stagnant, even with Shanks there to refresh it if needed.

Yeah, he felt more at home here or in their own world.

"You good?"

"Uh huh." He replied, reaching up to stretch out his arms, "I don't know how you rangers do it…going off to the other worlds all the time. It's draining." Shanks chuckled.

"That's because you rely on your mana…we don't."

"Right."

With that, they began the short jog back to the administration building of Reverie Academy, leaving the fondly called 'Portal Pasture' behind. If you intended to travel to another world, people often went there to utilize the large space and established connections to various Ranger Bases.

Normally, it was heavily guarded to keep curious students from getting too close but seeing as it was night already (and Akainu was focusing his guards elsewhere) there were only two stationed at the moment.

They nodded to them as they passed.

When they approached the stairs in front of the building, two familiar forms were there to greet them.

"Hey." Sabo greeted, standing up to hug Ace and nod to Shanks. Lucci hung back and inclined his head curly. "Did you find anything?"

"No, nothing." Ace replied with a huff, "Hopefully we'll have more luck in Skotàdi. When do you two leave for Fos?"

"In the morning." Lucci answered, brow furrowing, "They've delayed our departure due to 'unrest' around the Academy."

Ace clicked his tongue in frustration. It sucked that they had to go through such tedious procedures when Luffy could be in danger. Why couldn't they just use a portal and go!?

"That's when we're supposed to leave as well." Shanks put in, "So long as our request is approved. In the meantime, we should get some rest…we're going to two very dangerous worlds and need to be at our best."

Ace and Sabo nodded in agreement, albeit…reluctantly. They knew the ranger was right, but that didn't stop them from wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Just as they were about to go their separate ways for the night, someone called out to them.

"H-Hey! Thank goodness I caught you…" Ace raised an eyebrow at one of the Academy's nurses as they rushed up to them, breathing hard. The woman looked like she'd run all the way from the infirmary, which was in a completely different area of town.

"Is something wrong?" Shanks asked, stepping forward to help them straighten out.

"N-Not exactly…well maybe…" She managed, putting a hand on her chest, "I was sent to collect you by Dr. Kureha." Ace instinctively flinched at the mention of the crazy doctor-on-staff, commonly referred to as 'Doctorine'. He was certain the old lady was a witch disguised as a human.

"Out with it." Lucci prodded, making the nurse nod.

"It was the strangest thing but…two creatures just _appeared_ in the infirmary!" Ace frowned, not liking the sound of that. She then, strangely, broke out into a smile as she looked from Ace to Sabo. "They brought one of our students with them."

* * *

Ace and Sabo led the charge as they sprinted across campus towards the infirmary. They were traveling so fast that Shanks had the nurse on his back so they wouldn't have to slow down. He slammed the door open, breathes coming quickly.

"W-Where-"

"Oi, what do you think you brats are doing." A harsh voice chided. Ace's eye twitched as he took in the relaxed form of Dr. Kureha leaning against the doorway that led to the patient rooms. "You're making a mess of my infirmary."

"Doctorine, is it true?" Sabo asked, pushing past Ace, "Is Lu-"

The doctor took a drink from her ever present bottle of alcohol, giving the others time to crowd into the waiting room (and Shanks room to drop the flushed nurse).

"Follow me, brats."

Ace and Sabo moved to do just that but were stopped by Shanks and a serious looking Lucci. The red-haired ranger shook his head and took the lead.

"We don't know who's in there." He whispered, "Let us take the lead." It made sense to let the rangers go first, seeing as they were trained in combat with creatures. Plus, it took time to summon creatures…time they might not have.

The atmosphere was tense as they walked down the hallway after Doctorine, Shanks and Lucci's eyes an unnerving silver as they prepared for a possible fight. Eventually, they stopped in front of a closed door.

"Well, go on." The doctor prompted with a smirk. Shanks reached forward and opened the door, revealing an interesting (and rather strange) sight. To the right of the door, in front the privacy curtains, was a horse. Ace blinked in confusion at the medium-sized bay as it munched on what looked like some cabbage.

"I'm just saying, we don't _have_ to tell them."

"Yes you do, yoi."

"Ehhh…but-"

Ace's eyes widened at the voices coming from behind the curtain and immediately locked eyes with Sabo. Could it be? Taking the rangers by surprise, they pushed past them and pulled the curtain back violently.

Thatch yelped but grinned happily at them.

"Yo, long time no see!"

Marco was reclined against the far wall in his human form, a small smile on his face. He motioned towards the bed, prompting Ace's head to swivel to its occupant.

There, looking worse for wear but_ alive,_ was Luffy. The boy's face lit up and he grinned brightly.

"Ace…Sabo…you're here!"

With a sob of relief, Ace rushed forward and gathered the younger in a smothering hug, not caring that he was filthy beyond belief at the moment. Sabo followed closely after him, moving to the other side of the bed to join them.

"Thank God…Luffy, we thought-" Sabo whispered, making their little brother hum sadly.

"Sorry to worry you, shishishi…" It was clear in the younger's voice that he was exhausted, but he found the energy to return their embrace anyway.

When they pulled away, Ace didn't let go of Luffy's hand and quietly assessed his little brother's condition. He appeared to have been bandaged recently, but those had been soiled. His complexion was pale with dark circles under his eyes and a relatively fresh coat of mud, grime, and general filth currently covered him from head to toe.

He frowned at the circle of bruises around Luffy's neck.

"Lu…what the hell happened?"

"Well I…Shanks!" Luffy chirped, greeting the rangers happily, "And Lucci…er…I mean Sir." Shanks smiled and came around to put a hand on the boy's head.

"I'm glad to see you're back safe and sound, Luffy. We were just gearing up to go look for you in Fos and Skotàdi. Looks like you've saved us the trouble." His last statement was directed at the two creatures in the room, who straightened upon realizing they were being addressed. "Where'd you find him?"

"Skotàdi, yoi." Marco answered, "Thatch rescued him from a platoon of Kaido's goons."

"Kaido?" Lucci put in, eyes widening slightly.

"It's a long story." Thatch said sheepishly, "One we should probably tell quickly before we're discovered."

"Well you can tell your 'story' outside." Kureha interrupted, moving to Luffy's bedside, "Honestly, putting him in a bed looking like that…you're lucky dark elf skin doesn't tan well." Thatch gulped and took a step back.

"E-Er-"

"Get out!" She demanded with uncompromising eyes, "The kid's in good hands. You can come see him again in the morning."

Recognizing that arguing with the woman would probably get them killed, they quickly left the room (but not before giving Luffy's hands a reassuring squeeze).

"And take the damn horse with you!"

* * *

They ended up sneaking over to the Ranger Headquarters where Shanks assured them no one would bother them. Ace, for his part, was intrigued by the small and compact building, having never been inside before.

It was…quaint.

The horse, who Luffy had apparently named 'Merry' grazed outside. According to Thatch, it had practically _demanded_ to stay by his little brother's side, so they'd taken it with them through Marco's portal.

"Well, what do you know?" Sabo asked, prompting Thatch to clear his throat.

"Right, I'll do my best to summarize everything the kid told me. It's a bit…complicated."

With every word that came out of the dark elf's mouth, Ace's eyes grew wider and wider. He held his tongue, wanting Thatch to finish the tale before he started asking questions. Shanks and Lucci stood by quietly, but their bodies tensed at the mention of certain characters.

_Kaido. _

_Dracule Mihawk. _

_A djinn named Tesoro. _

_Balak. _

"So it was a plot after all…" Shanks considered, bringing a hand to his chin, "They have a lot of balls to try and kidnap an entire class of summoners. We will have to look into this 'Tesoro'. I've never heard of him."

"Yes…and Luffy was lucky to have survived Balak." Lucci put in, "It's unheard of."

"You said he was rescued by someone named 'Kuma', correct?" Sabo said, stepping forward after sharing a knowing look with Ace, "When he was young, he claimed a 'magic bear' with that name saved him from drowning in a river. Could it be the same one?"

Shanks hummed.

"It's very possible. Ursa are notoriously loyal to those they are close to."

They stood in silence for a few minutes as they continued to try and process everything they'd been told. Luffy had been through _hell_ and made some very powerful enemies.

"He won't have to go back to Skotàdi any time soon…right?" Ace asked, stomach dropping at the thought of demons hunting his baby brother.

"No. We will make sure of it."

"…and Mihawk." Shanks muttered with a frown, "Though it doesn't sound like he played a large role in Luffy's rescue, the fact that he intervened _at all_ is cause for concern."

Ace huffed, shoulders relaxing.

"I'm just glad Lu's safe. Marco, Thatch…how can we ever repay you?" Sabo seconded his statement, making the elf wink.

"Don't worry about it, we're always happy to help!"

"Yeah, think nothing of it, yoi." Marco replied with a small smile, "Call on us anytime."

With that, they said their goodbyes, not wanting to draw suspicion by staying any longer. Shanks and Lucci bid the creatures farewell and left first (the latter taking Lu's new horse to the stables) while Ace and Sabo stayed to see them off.

"Summon me when you decide to start working again, yoi." Su-zaku said as he worked to create a portal for he and Thatch, "I'm sure you're both looking forward to things going back to normal again."

"We will." Sabo answered with a short, polite bow. Just as they were about to leave, Ace stopped them with a hand on Marco's shoulder. His brother stared at him with wide eyes, knowing that to touch a creature fondly was forbidden as it blurred the lines that distinguished summoners from their contracts.

But right now, Ace could care less, and he yanked both Marco and Thatch into a tight hug.

"Seriously, thank you _so_ much for bringing our little brother home. I…WE…will never forget this."

He could feel the creatures tense at the sudden contact, but after a few seconds, relaxed and returned the hug.

"Anytime, yoi."

Thatch laughed.

"Aw…who knew Acey could be so emotional~"

At that, Ace growled and pushed the elf away, blushing slightly.

"Just shut up and go."

"Aye, aye!"

Before Thatch could leave, Marco grabbed him by the collar and threw him back with a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you forgetting something, yoi?"

"Er…nope. Definitely not." Marco rolled his eyes and fixed the brothers with a serious stare.

"The reason your hatchling was so dirty is because Thatch dropped him in a swamp, yoi."

Ace blinked as the words were processed, taking in the elf's paling face.

"Oh…is that so?" Sabo said with a scarily calm smile, "And how, pray tell, did that happen?"

"W-Wait, it's not what you AHHHHHHH-"

* * *

Marco chuckled to himself as the humans chased Thatch around the tiny building, trying to get him back for dirtying their hatchling. It was very humorous and surprisingly playful for the two summoners.

Ace and Sabo generally took their summons very seriously. As such, it was particularly surprising that the raven-haired human had initiated physical contact with them. To Marco, it showed just how much little Luffy meant to them.

'They're very kind…' He mused, stepping out of the way so Thatch could stumble through the portal. Ace and Sabo growled that their quarry was taken from them, but their expressions quickly morphed to ones of amusement and laughter.

Marco nodded one last time to them and stepped through the portal, preparing himself for the impending discussion with Pops.

The giant would definitely be disappointed that Ace, Sabo, and their brother weren't with him, but he'd get over it. They had more important things to talk about.

* * *

Zoro woke up like he had been for the past week…still completely exhausted. It was impossible for him to get a good night's rest knowing his best friend was still out there. Even so, he rolled out of bed and sluggishly made his way towards the bathroom down the hall to wash his face.

However, just like every other morning, the cold water did nothing but give him goosebumps.

On his way back to his room to change out of his night clothes, someone barreled into him, almost sending him to the floor.

"Zoro, there you are!" It was Usopp, "I was just coming to get you and you're not going to believe it-"

"Slow down, Usopp." Zoro managed, still very much out of it, "What's going on?"

"Mr. Smoker just gave me incredible news!" The long-nosed teen was practically bouncing in happiness and tears started to form in his eyes, "L-L-Luffy's back!"

Zoro's eyes widened and suddenly he was very much awake.

"What!? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Apparently someone brought him back last night. He's in the infirmary recovering!"

_Recovering._ That word made Zoro sick to his stomach, but also meant that Luffy was alive. All of a sudden, the stress of the past week seemed to drain from his body. Luffy was back and not dead. Thank God.

"Can we go see him?"

"Mr. Smoker says he'll take us as soon as we're ready! I've already contacted Vivi, Nami, and Sanji and-" Zoro didn't let him finish and sprinted back to his room to throw some clothes on. He had so many questions but more than anything, he wanted to lay eyes on his formerly lost roommate.

Barely ten minutes later, they joined the rest of their friends in the courtyard, all giddy to see how Luffy was doing. Once they were all there, Mr. Smoker motioned for them to follow him. As they walked, Zoro examined his friends to see how they were taking the news.

Sanji had apparently been up for a while and carried what looked like a bento box (no doubt for Luffy).

Vivi look a bit flustered and emotionally drained, but happy. Zoro hoped she still didn't blame herself for what happened.

Usopp talked nonstop and Nami…she didn't look so good. Her complexion was pale, and she almost appeared…scared, like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Had something happened? Zoro frowned but said nothing, not wanting to bring forth negative feelings when Luffy was waiting for them.

"What about the ranger students?" Usopp asked, continuing his burst of questions, "Do they know yet?"

"Yeah, they know." Smoker answered, not bothering to turn to look at the teen, "We're taking visitors in groups, so we don't overwhelm the infirmary."

Made sense. Luffy was a popular kid (among most).

"Who found him?" Zoro asked, surprising himself. Smoker glanced down at him before turning his attention back to the road.

"I'm told he was rescued by two of his brothers' creatures and they brought him here last night."

Zoro almost stopped walking and inhaled sharply. _Creatures_ saved Luffy? That was ridiculous! Beasts didn't care about humans! But…maybe they did it under Ace or Sabo's orders? That would make more sense.

Creatures weren't exactly known for their compassion and random acts of kindness.

When they arrived at the infirmary, a nurse led them to a room in the back. There were voices coming from inside, sounding familiar. Zoro clenched and unclenched his fist as Smoker knocked on the door. Would Luffy have scars? Would be _recognizable?_

"Ah, Smoker, good morning!"

It was Sabo, one of Luffy's brothers.

"'Morning. I've got the brat's friends here if he's up for visitors." Sabo smiled softly, leaning around Smoker so he could look them over.

"I'm sure he'd love to see them! Come on in."

They filed into the room and Zoro was immediately hit with the smell of medicine and general 'hospital' smell. Honestly, he was a little scared. Luffy was alive…but had he changed at all? Would he be okay?

The curtain was pulled back, revealing a giggling, raven-haired teenager holding a cup in his bandaged hands. Luffy's face glowed at the sight of them.

"Guys! You made it!"

"Luffy!" Usopp sobbed, throwing himself at the teen (and almost pushing Ace out of his chair in the process). Luffy laughed and handed his cup off to his brother so he could throw his arms around Usopp, obviously enjoying the contact. "We're so glad you're okay!"

Zoro sighed softly in relief. He looked much better than he'd expected after spending so long in another world.

"Shishishi, yeah…me too." Luffy replied, pulling back from Usopp. Vivi went next and gently grabbed the teen's hand, shaking slightly.

"L-Luffy…I…I…that day, you saved me and-"

"I'm glad you're okay!" Luffy said, interrupting her with that sunshine smile of his, "Sorry, I had to throw you kind of hard but-"

That broke the dam and Vivi burst into tears, throwing her arms around Luffy who accepted the violent hug with surprising grace. The poor girl was blubbering nonsense into Luffy's hospital gown and he just held her, grin never falling.

Zoro couldn't help but smile himself at his friend's innate kindness and selflessness. He shouldn't be worried about _them_ when he'd been missing for over a week.

Luffy looked okay but did have a lot of bandages and bruises. There were multiple IV's in his arm with what looked like saline and other medications.

"Hey, I brought you something." Sanji put in, holding up the lunch box. Luffy's eyes brightened and he licked his lips.

"I-Is that…food? Did you make it?"

"Sure did. I wasn't sure if you'd even be hungry but-"

"Yes, yes! I'll eat it right now!" Vivi wiped her eyes and backed up so Luffy could take the food, tearing it open with familiar gusto. The others in the room chuckled at the teen's antics. Ace and Sabo looked to have been there a while and Smoker stood near the door, giving them space.

Luffy finished the food in record time and handed it back to Sanji with a content sigh.

"Your food's the _best,_ Sanji. Thanks!"

Zoro slowly made his way forward, drawing Luffy's attention.

"Shishishi, Zoro! It's been a while."

"Yeah. You had us worried, you know."

"Sorry…"

Zoro smirked and lightly punched Luffy in the arm.

"I'm just glad you're okay. How do you feel?" The teen hummed and looked down at his legs.

"Pretty good actually. My legs are finally getting some feeling back!"

"W-What?"

"Long story short," Ace put in from his chair, "Lu was poisoned, and it affected his nervous system. His legs are recovering form temporary paralysis." Holy crap, that was intense.

"Yep, but I'm getting better." Luffy chirped from the bed, making a show of moving his toes up and down under the blanket, "I'll be back to normal in no time!"

They visited with Luffy for almost an hour until Smoker said it was time for them to leave. The teen needed his rest.

"Aw…do you have to go?"

"Yeah, sorry." Zoro replied, "We'll come back though, and I think some others are going to come by later."

As they left, Luffy latched onto his shirt, forcing him to stop. The serious look on his friend's face was in stark contrast to his normally bubbly personality. It made his stomach drop.

"Zoro…when you get a chance, I need to talk to you privately."

"About what?" He whispered back, feeling dread build inside him.

"When I was in Skotàdi…I met someone, _officially_, who had a lot to say about you." Zoro's swallowed hard, sweat forming on his palms. There was only one creature Luffy could possibly be referring to.

"_Dracule Mihawk_."

Luffy started at the name and inclined his head curtly.

"…come back tonight?"

Zoro nodded, feeling a bit lightheaded. Ever since the incident in the dorm, he'd worried about the demon attacking Luffy again. It was so frustrating because the demon had no reason at all to assault his friend, and yet it kept happening.

He seriously hoped Mihawk wasn't trying to use Luffy to get to him.

With one last glance to his friend in the hospital bed, he left, with new thoughts running through his head. But, at least Luffy was safe and finally back where he belonged.

* * *

Nami hadn't wanted to go see Luffy, but Vivi was insistent and practically dragged her along. Why would she want to visit the person who'd ruined her hard work and made Arlong _furious?_

The fishman had summoned her shortly after 'her failure' and punished her until he was satisfied. She had the bruises to prove it. Thankfully, Vivi and the others hadn't noticed as they were hidden either under clothes or makeup.

At the time, she (and Arlong) assumed Luffy was dead, taken away by Tesoro the djinn to meet some unspeakable fate. And yet, here he was, alive and well.

Coming face to face with Luffy's bright smile was almost physically painful and brought forth a tumult of emotions: anger…but mostly fear.

The teen had seen Arlong's hold and likely heard him speak of her. Would he tell the Headmaster? Was she fated to live as a prisoner no matter where she went?

How had everything turned out so…poorly!?

Nami had followed Arlong's orders perfectly that fateful day. She'd slightly modified the summoning circle for the Kraken, made sure the professors couldn't come in right away, distanced herself from friends and fellow classmates so she wouldn't feel remorse…and then Luffy had just _torn it apart_ like it was nothing!

She shivered slightly when the fishman's furious gaze came to mind.

"Nami…are you all right?" The young girl jumped at her roommate's voice. Vivi had stopped walking and eyed her with concern. They'd just left the infirmary and were heading to get some breakfast.

Not that Nami felt very hungry at the moment.

"I'm fine." Vivi smiled kindly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Luffy will be fine. He'll be back on his feet in no time!" Outwardly, Nami smiled, as if reassured by Vivi's statement. Inwardly, she pictured herself spitting curses at the naïve princess who didn't understand her turmoil at all.

Arlong had assured Nami that this job would be the one that finally brought in enough profit to buy her and her sister's freedom, and with its collapse, she was thrust back to the beginning. Back to despair with no light at the end of the tunnel.

'It's his fault…all HIS fault.' Nami thought while telling Vivi to go on ahead. Once she was alone, the girl stomped her way into a familiar alley, where her secret stash was. This was where Arlong would bring her into his world, but that wasn't her purpose for being there today.

Rifling through a bag hidden behind some bricks, Nami pulled out a slim dagger and tested its sharpness with a finger. As the blood ran down her palm, she steeled herself, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

'I have to do this…he needs to be silenced. Luffy _has_ to pay for what he did!'

For what he took from her.

* * *

That evening, Luffy struggled to stay awake. He'd gotten a few naps in between visits, but there seemed to be a steady stream of people coming and going from his room. Ace and Sabo were steady presences that reassured him that he really _was_ home, after what felt like ages.

After his friends left, he was visited later by his fellow rangers, all of whom were immensely excited to see him back in one piece. Coby and Chopper had cried on his chest (which was getting a lot of attention lately) while Bartolomeo and Shuraiya pushed him for stories from the other realm.

Luffy smiled as he glanced to his right where a big stack of flowers and food sat, courtesy of Kaya and Camie.

His other visitors hadn't been quite so pleasant. The Headmaster himself came and peppered with questions, most of which he didn't have the answer to. They asked him about the possibility of a human traitor who'd helped the creatures, but Luffy didn't have much to tell.

Sure they sort of mentioned something about a 'flower person', but that was it.

The afro-grandpa who came with the Headmaster asked him questions too and it tired Luffy out. Thankfully, his Gramps showed up (which was something Luffy never thought he'd say) and literally kicked them out. Garp showered him with violent hugs until Ace and Sabo made it clear that if he was going to stay, he needed to calm down.

Now, after several hours of people, Luffy was finally alone. His brothers retired to their room in the guest quarters of a nearby building so he could get some sleep. They planned to stay on the Mesa for a bit to keep him company while he recovered.

Dr. Kureha, or 'Doctorine' apparently, seemed to be lurking around every corner, but was hopefully in her office for the evening.

Luffy took a deep breath and leaned back against the pillow. He was tired but Zoro was going to show up any minute. The boy huffed again and looked out the window at the starry night sky. It really _was_ similar to Skotàdi's constant darkness, but not nearly as beautiful in his opinion.

There was something about Skotàdi's stars that made theirs dull in comparison.

His attention was drawn to the left, to the entrance of his room, when it opened, indicating someone at arrived.

"Zoro, you're-" Luffy stopped when he realized the person wasn't his roommate, but Nami. The orange-haired girl's bangs covered her eyes as she slowly approached him. "Oh, hi Nami! What're you doing here so late? Sorry, I didn't get to talk to you much earlier, but-"

"…shut up…"

"Eh?" He questioned in confusion, blinking up at the girl.

"I said…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nami hissed loudly as she grabbed him by the collar of his gown and threw him back against the headboard. Luffy grunted when his friend crawled on top of him, straddling his legs and held a _knife_ up to his throat.

Luffy frowned at the thing and met Nami's frenzied gaze, concerned at the un-shed tears nestled there.

"Y-You…it's all because…" She growled, body shaking, "If you'd just minded your own _damn _business, maybe I'd be…finally…"

Luffy examined Nami closely, choosing to ignore the knife for the moment. She had dark circles under her eyes, not unlike his own, and looked very…tired. Something was wrong, he was sure of it. His gaze wandered down to her torso and stilled at the sight of a bruise peeping out from under her shirt, around her collar bone.

"Nami-"

"Shut up, _shut up!" _

"-who hurt you?"

At that, Nami stilled, pupils going wide. Her hand shook, drawing a line of blood from his neck. Luffy gently reached up and took the knife from her laxing grip, placing it on the table to the left of his hospital bed.

The girl trembled and brought a hand to her mouth, tears flowing freely now.

"W-Why do you…"

"I'm your friend, Nami." Luffy replied with firm determination, "Whatever's going on…I can help. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, and the others…we can help."

Nami sniffled and wiped her eyes, sliding down onto the floor. She tried to grab the knife and let out a broken noise when it slipped from her fingers and clattered onto the tile.

"No, you can't…no one can help me." She whispered, facing away from him as she picked up the dagger. Nami's voice had returned to its previous shallowness, like the girl was a shell of herself, "Just, do me a favor and stay the hell away from me."

Luffy watched her leave the way she came, a feeling of anger bubbling up inside him. Not at Nami, but at the one who caused her such pain. He wanted nothing more than to get up, chase after her, and demand she tell him about the things chaining her down.

About the one who'd caused those bruises on her skin.

But somehow Luffy knew that wouldn't be effective. Nami wasn't ready to accept his help.

'When she is…I'll be here.' He promised himself, resettling under the blanket. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his friends.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! This chapter took longer than I thought it would lol...but here it is, finally complete :) I hope ya'll enjoy it!

To zlap: Hey there! So, you're totally right. Honestly, when I had the idea of mana, rangers vs. summoners abilities, and stuff, your explanation was what I had in mind, but I think some of it got lost when I wrote it on the page :') I read your review, and was like 'but that's what it is, right?' but then I went back and read my actual description, and was like '...well shoot.' XD Anyway, thanks for pointing it out! Sorry it didn't make a lot of sense lol. All the logistical stuff won't be mentioned as often the further we go into the story. As for Zoro's dad's superstition, it has a lot to do with Zoro's backstory which I have yet to fully reveal (some of which is actually in this chapter). I do have a legitimate reason for the superstition...basically, Zoro's not superstitious, but his dad was as he didn't know creatures existed until his kids were discovered to have lots of mana and old habbits/ideas never really left him. Zoro carries on his practices because it reminds him of his dad (and in his mind, it may have helped keep Mihawk away). Thanks for the nitpicks! I always appreciate constructive critisim and I hope my explanations shed some light on my thought process for this complicated story XD

To livinganime14: Haha sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and thanks for the review :)

To Enolez: I'm so glad you're enjoying my story so far! Oh yeah, Luffy's gonna be a boss lol. Look forward to more on 'demon king' stuff later on ;)

**WARNINGS:**

**\- Guilt **

**\- Friendship**

**\- Past trauma/death **

* * *

After his rescue, Luffy found that the weeks flew by. Though confined to the infirmary at first, once he'd shown signs of recovery, Doctorine finally released him, allowing him to return to Quiet Creek.

Ace and Sabo stayed on the Mesa for a total of one month, only returning home once he was deemed well enough to take care of himself without difficulty. They'd left him with hugs and a stern warning to not let himself get 'summoned to another world' or 'kidnapped' _ever again._

Apparently it wasn't good for their health.

Gramps stuck around for a little while longer, always at his side when the Headmaster would question him (over and over again) about the incident with Surume. For whatever reason, the upper-brass cared a lot more about this 'traitor' than they did about the monster, Balak, or even the demons who'd attempted to abduct him from the dark-elf village.

Luffy did his best to answer all of their questions, and found it was easier with his Gramps' steady presence at his back. But, even so, there wasn't much he could tell them.

As for his schooling, some of his professors were more…_helpful_ than others. Shanks gave him additional lessons on mana control along with other skills he deemed necessary for the final exam while Lucci mandated he stick to Doctorine's physical therapy program to slowly get his strength back (thankfully, Luffy was already way ahead of the rest of his class when it came to martial arts and combat).

Mr. Kuro was no help at all, forcing him to go to Robin for tutoring. The retired ranger was very knowledgeable and, in Luffy's opinion, a much better teacher. She was patient and taught in a way that he could understand.

A lot happened…but Luffy wasn't one to let it keep him down.

Especially with the end of the summer quickly approaching.

* * *

Luffy stifled a yawn as he shoveled out Sunny's stall, not quite used to getting up at the crack of dawn again. Still, he was glad his life was back to normal again (or at least, his new normal). It felt good to be able to use his legs again. Once he finished arranging the hay how Sunny always wanted, Luffy stood back and admired his work.

'Not bad…' He thought with a grin. Hopefully Sunny would like it.

After taking a drink of water, Luffy stored his tools in the shed and jogged out to the pasture, where his charges were grazing.

Kaku had given him time off to recover but told him he could come back whenever he was ready, so naturally, he'd started working again as soon as he could. It was important that he regain his strength quickly (and money was a nice thing to have).

Merry perked his ears up when he saw him coming and whinnied in greeting, not bothering to get up from where he rested in the soft grass. Not far from the bay was Sunny, looking a bit peeved his space had been 'invaded' by the newcomer.

"Good morning, Merry!" Luffy exclaimed, trotting up and rubbing the horse's soft nose. Merry rubbed his face against him, making him giggle. "You hungry?"

Merry snorted and stood to his feet, ears flicking in excitement. Luffy took that as a yes. When he turned around to move to Sunny, he was immediately hit in the face with a wing.

"Ow…" Luffy whined, rubbing his cheek, "What was that for?"

Sunny neighed indignantly, shook her mane, and strutted past Merry, giving the other animal a glare (if horses could glare). The bay, for his part, watched the Pegasus with a tilted head, apparently as confused as Luffy was.

"Well, let's head back I guess." He whispered to Merry, rubbing a hand down his face and slipping him a sugar cube he had stored in a bag on his belt, "Sunny's going to want some food to, shishishi."

As expected, Sunny had returned to her pristine stall and was waiting for Luffy to fill her trough. When he passed the threshold of the stables, the boy yelped in surprise when Merry suddenly straightened next to him, trying to walk in front of the Pegasus with his head and tail held high.

Luffy just watched in bewilderment, eyes tracking the bay until he entered his own stall.

'…what was that supposed to be?'

Shrugging it off as weird horse behavior, Luffy moved on to his next chore: feeding Sunny. Thankfully, it looked like he'd managed to get her stall the way she wanted, so far so good. Though she'd been surprisingly docile ever since he'd returned…

(Considering how sore his body had been early on…he was grateful.)

Luffy walked over to the supply closet, threw a bag of premium feed over his shoulder, and marched it over to Sunny, her sharp gaze following his movement.

"There you go…" He managed, grunting in exertion as he held the bag steady so the contents wouldn't spill anywhere but the creature's trough. When it was empty, Sunny moved forward to sniff it, inspecting the food (likely to make sure it was up to her _very high_ standards).

The Pegasus then did something very unexpected: she rested her head on Luffy's shoulder and wrapped her long neck around him, forcing him up against the trough in an awkward…horse hug?

"Uh…you're welcome?" Luffy said, reaching up to pet along her neck, "What, not gonna kick me or anything?" At that, Sunny released him and bopped him with her head, sending him down onto his bottom.

Yeah, that was more like it.

Luffy laughed, stood up, and dusted himself off, before moving on to Merry's stall. The horse's head was sticking out into center of the stable and he was staring in the direction he'd just come from, Sunny's stall.

A glance behind him revealed the Pegasus was munching on her food, returning Merry's stare.

"Ya hungry?" That brought Merry back to reality and he bobbed his head up and down. When his charges (and the other animals) were all fed and watered, Luffy took a deep breathe and wiped sweat from his brow. Another productive morning…and Sunny had been gentle, which was nice.

Kaku had mentioned training him in the care of some of their more dangerous creatures once he'd made a pact and could defend himself a little better, something Luffy was looking forward to.

"Finished?"

"Yeah!" Luffy replied, turning to smile at the long-nosed man who'd just returned from the further pastures, "I'm gonna head back if that's okay."

"Sure thing." Kaku answered, looking him over slowly, "You feel all right? No pain or anything?"

"Good as new!"

"Just make sure you don't over do it."

"Aye, aye!" Luffy chirped, reaching behind him to unbuckle the tool belt he wore when working. Tilting his head in thought, he grabbed one sugar cube out of the bag before storing it in his locker and returning the padlock to its place. On his way out, he slipped Sunny one, earning him an appreciative whinny.

If Merry got one, Sunny should get one to.

By the time he arrived back at Quiet Creek, some of its other residents were starting to stir and Mr. Smokey was in the lobby, reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee, as he always was this time of day.

"'Morning, Mr. Smokey!"

"…morning, brat." The Residential Master replied, lowering his glasses to his nose to look him over, "How was work? Pegasus kick your ass as usual?"

"Shishishi, I think she's starting to like me!" Luffy replied, putting his hands on his hips in pride, "I only got knocked over once today."

"Good for you. Now go take a shower before you stink up the rest of the building."

Luffy gave the man a salute and took off towards the stairs. Yeah, a shower would be nice.

He slipped into his and Zoro's room as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake his roommate. According to Usopp, his friend hadn't gotten much sleep during his absence and was still catching up. Luffy smiled softly down at Zoro's snoring form before gathering his clothes and exiting the room.

Luffy's smile fell when he started down the hallway and his thoughts wandered back to their conversation that night, the day after he was rescued.

* * *

_Zoro arrived at his room moments after he'd finished cleaning the blood off his neck. If he'd run into Nami on his way in, his friend didn't mention anything about it._

_"Hey." _

_"Hey!" Luffy replied, forcing a smile. He was very concerned about Nami, but he was also worried about Zoro and a certain demon. Right now, his roommate had his full attention. "You wanna sit down?" _

_"Yeah…thanks." The other muttered, pulling up a chair, "So…you met _him _again? Did he do this to you?" Luffy shook his head. _

_"No, he actually helped me…if you can believe it." _

_Zoro growled. _

_"Tch, yeah, I can't believe that. Dracule Mihawk is a monster. If he helped you, it was only to further his twisted agenda." _

_"What does he want with you?" Luffy asked, hating the fury and sorrow that flashed across his friend's face. Whatever this creature had done…it was bad. _

_"He…t-to be honest, I don't really know…but he's been stalking me since I was a kid." Zoro continued, wringing his hands together, "Though, I didn't notice until my oldest sister awoke to her summoning abilities and saw him." _

_His friend chuckled sadly. _

_"Man…Koushirou just about had a heart attack when he was contacted by the Academy. That's my Dad by the way…he adopted me and Perona from an orphanage. Kuina was the only one related to him by blood." Luffy nodded in understanding. "Can you imagine how shocking it was for someone as superstitious and traditional as my Dad to be told magical creatures existed? He almost had a heart attack on the spot!" _

_Luffy chuckled alongside Zoro, thinking about his own family. Luckily for him, Gramps and his brothers were well aware of the worlds outside their own. _

_"When we started our preparatory training…that's when it got really obvious." Zoro's brow furrowed, "Mihawk was like a shadow, always watching me…following me. When I told my Dad, he made me talismans that seemed to help, but the feeling of being watched never went away."_

_"Did he ever try to talk to you?" Luffy interrupted, recalling his conversation with the demon and his mention of Zoro's 'destiny'. _

_"He only approached me a few times, and what words he _did _say made no sense." Zoro snarled, "Dad and the other adult summoners hypothesized he was likely fascinated with my high mana level or something and didn't do anything about it since he hadn't tried to harm me…" _

_Zoro bit the inside of his cheek and Luffy's heart tightened. _

_"…that is, until he came to my house." _

_"…what happened…?" _

_"I've blocked out most of the memory," Zoro admitted, hands shaking, "at least, that's what the shrink they sent me to said. So, I can't really tell you exactly what happened but…I vividly remember waking up in that bastard's arms…his claws covered in blood." _

_Luffy closed his eyes, emotion bubbling up. His friend had mentioned that his family was gone…but to think, they were…_

_"I remember feeling confused, and when I looked around…I saw the bodies of my sisters…and my dad…" Zoro growled and slammed his arm against the bed-side table, knocking a flower vase off, "That bastard _murdered_ my family. I-I have no idea why he left me alive…probably because of his crazy obsession with me." _

_"I…I'm so sorry, Zoro." Luffy put in, unsure what to say. _

_"Thanks, Luffy." His friend replied, taking a few deep breathes to calm himself down, "That's why I want to someday travel to Skotàdi. To _kill_ Dracule Mihawk and get justice for my family. I'm sorry…I feel responsible for bringing you to his attention." _

_"It's not your fault!" Luffy quickly corrected, "But…if he comes again, next time…we can face him together." Zoro's lips curled up into a small smirk. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah." He stated, putting out his fist, "That's what friends are for." _

_Zoro's smirk morphed into a full grin as he bumped fists with Luffy. _

_"Damn straight." _

* * *

Luffy sighed contently as the hot water poured over his head, washing away his sweat and bringing him out of his thoughts. Zoro had been through so much…and to think, he'd come into contact with the being who'd taken his family from him.

'I was lucky he didn't kill me.' The teen mused, figuring it was yet another thing to thank Kuma for. Perhaps he'd been spared out of respect for his bear friend? Or maybe the demon hoped to use him against Zoro one day.

Regardless, he needed to be ready for another encounter. It was unlikely Dracule Mihawk would stay away for long and, as they'd learned…just because they were on the Mesa didn't mean they were completely safe.

When he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, Luffy's thoughts turned to Nami. The girl had been utterly terrified and someone laid hands on her, a thought that made Luffy's blood _boil._

He wanted nothing more than to charge over to her dorm and demand she point him in the direction of whoever had done it (so he could beat the living crap out of them), but he knew better. Doing that would probably just make her angrier.

After the incident, Nami started avoiding them. Vivi was the only one who ever saw her and claimed the other wasn't acting like herself or seemed 'ill'. It was clear that whoever her tormentor was, they were still around.

'No matter what, I'll be here for her.' Luffy determined, looking himself in the mirror, 'Me, Zoro, and the others…we'll be here when she needs us.' With that thought in his mind, Luffy washed his face and headed back to his room, ready to meet with his friends later that morning, as they'd gotten into the habit of doing.

* * *

"Luffy, get your butt over here!"

"Noooo…I don't wanna eat your nasty cherry!"

"It's good for you, damn it!"

Zoro watched in amusement as Sanji chased Luffy around the picnic table, trying to force some fruit down his throat. His roommate would eat just about anything (though he was partial to meat) but for whatever reason, _hated _cherries.

It was nice to finally see things back to normal…everyone acting like Luffy hadn't been trapped in the World of Darkness for over a week. Usopp was working (or attempting to work) on some homework, and Vivi daintily ate her lunch, giggling at the antics of her friends.

One of Luffy's ranger friends had also stopped by to eat with them, the short one named Chopper. He was a sweet kid and laughed loudly when Sanji finally caught his quarry. Nami, of course, was nowhere to be found. Maybe she'd finally moved on to people she actually liked.

Now, Zoro wasn't an idiot. He'd seen Luffy's scars, the ones that wouldn't heal. His best friend would forever carry the marks of that place, and it made him sick. Out of all of them, Luffy was the kindest, most caring person he knew.

He hadn't deserved to be torn away and tortured, both mentally and physically.

The guilt Zoro felt at being part of that summoning circle that took Luffy away was still there and it probably wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"Bleh…that was gross." Luffy complained, coming to sit back down with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Sanji, for his part, simply smirked triumphantly and tousled the shorter teen's hair.

"Oh, be a man. Just think about this…you're now full of nutritious vitamins and minerals."

"…doesn't make it taste any better."

"Oi, oi…shouldn't you guys be, oh, I don't know, studying!" Usopp exclaimed, motioning down to his notebook, "Finals are in a _week,_ you know. A WEEK!"

"So?" Zoro asked, earning a gasp from the long-nosed teen, "We've still got like…a week."

"Are you crazy!? We have to not only do well in General Practices and Foundations, but we ALSO have to demonstrate athletic competence and present at least _one_ contracted creature to the HEADMASTER! How are you _not_ freaking out!?"

"That's because Marimo doesn't _have _to contract a creature." Sanji said with a smirk, making Zoro's eye-brow twitch, "He's already got some, and-"

"You want to go, Curly Brow!"

"Anytime, Marimo!"

Luffy's contagious laugh stopped them in their tracks. Zoro's anger immediately fizzled as he thought about how much he'd missed the idiot's radiant happiness.

"Well, what about you two?" Vivi asked, ignoring Zoro and Sanji to question the rangers at the table, "What's your final exam like?"

"Ah, we're going to the other worlds." Luffy stated, making Zoro's mouth drop open. He…wasn't serious…was he?

"Mhm." Chopper affirmed, face blushed red from the attention, "We gotta go make pacts with the elders of whatever creature group we pick. That means going to their world to meet them."

"Yeah, we'll be gone for like…a week I think?" Luffy continued, tilting his head in thought.

"D-Do you think that's a good idea?" Zoro asked, making the table go silent. His roommate met his gaze steadily.

"Zoro, I'm not going to Skotàdi. No one is."

"I know, but-"

"I need to do this." Luffy interrupted, "I've been waiting for this all semester…the opportunity to become strong enough to protect what matters. There's no way I'm missing out."

No one spoke for a few seconds, everyone ruminating on Luffy's words. Finally, Zoro sighed. The idiot was stubborn, that much was certain.

"Just…be careful."

"Shishishi, of course!"

* * *

**One week later…**

On the morning of the first day of exam week, Quiet Creek dorm was a mess of activity. The summoner students were up early to get in some last-minute studying while perfecting their circles for the practical test. Meanwhile, the ranger students spent the morning packing up their survival kits and outfitting themselves with the proper attire.

For Luffy, since he was going to Louloùdi, that attire consisted of light leather armor the color of the forest (a waterproof hood on the back of his tunic, both for stealth and in case it rained), brown boots, and fingerless brown gloves.

All-in-all, Luffy thought he looked pretty good.

They'd be given some basic weapons when they arrived at the Portal Pasture and one of the professors would be checking his bag to make sure he didn't forget anything. Not that they could bring much…Luffy would be traveling light.

It would take a few days to reach his destination: _Amazon Lily_, home of the Kuja ad Valera tribes. He'd been taught a lot about them and their customs by Robin but…

'Well, I'll figure it out.' Luffy thought with a smile. He was just excited to finally get to make a pact!

"Wow, you look good." Zoro commented from where he stood, leaning against the doorframe.

"Thanks!" Luffy replied, tying his bag shut and slinging it around his body, "Oh yeah, is Usopp here? He wanted to know about the General Practices test."

"Uh, no. I think he's at the library."

Ranger students took all other non-ranger finals early so they'd be able to concentrate fully on their fieldwork. Luffy, thanks to Robins tutelage, had managed to pass his other exams. Now all he had left was his pact.

"Shishishi, well his loss!" He giggled, knowing he didn't have much time to spare, "See ya in a week, Zoro!"

"Be careful." His roommate replied, holding out his fist. Luffy grinned and bypassed his fist to playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"I will, and when I get back, I'll be the strongest ranger you've ever seen." Zoro chuckled and motioned with his head for him to get going, prompting Luffy to jog past him. He waved goodbye to some other students he knew before rushing out the door, eager to get to the designated pasture.

When he arrived, he was immediately waved down by Shanks.

"'Morning, Luffy. How do you feel?"

"Great! I'm ready to go!" Shanks smiled fondly at him before leaning in a little closer.

"You sure, sport? After everything that happened-"

"I'm recovered," Luffy interrupted, smiling up at the veteran ranger, "and good to go. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"If you say so." Shanks replied with a wink, guiding him over to some tables that were set up in front of the portals. Lucci was waiting for them and motioned for him to place his bag on the table for inspection. The Realm Combat instructor was dressed for battle but his armor had a red tint to it.

"You're good." Lucci said when he finished rifling through Luffy's bag, "You may now go arm yourself."

Luffy nodded and broke free of Shanks' hold to excitedly trot over to Robin's table that was covered in various ranger weapons.

"Good morning, Luffy." She greeted, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oooohhh…which ones are mine?" He asked, practically bouncing in place. The older woman chuckled and pushed a set of traditional ranger weapons forward.

"These are yours. Each one should be tailored to your height and strength. We are aware that you have your own fighting style, but it is regulation to send students out with these particular weapons. Once you make a pact, we shall adjust your weaponry accordingly."

Luffy looked over his weapons with awe. The first one that caught his eye was a short dagger that he swiftly attached to his belt.

Could definitely be handy.

He held in a whine as he picked up the bow and strummed the string. Out of all the weapons they'd been trained with, ranged weapons were his weakness. According to Lucci, he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. Still, he buckled the quiver around his torso and swung the bow on right after it.

The slingshot he stored in his bag, unsure when he'd need it, and the smaller knife he put in his boot.

"Thanks, Robin!"

"You're very welcome."

Now that he was essentially ready to go, Luffy moved to join the rest of his class. Those who were going to Louloùdi with him were Chopper, Bartolomeo, and Nero (who had apparently wanted to go to Skotàdi but had been denied after what happened). They were all dressed in the same armor as Luffy.

The only one traveling to Fos was Kaya and she had to wear what was essentially a hazmat suit. It was supposed to protect her from the dangerous atmosphere.

Coby and Camie were going to Koràlli and were dressed in what looked like wet-suits mixed with armor. Shuraiya was going to Fotià along with a few others. His armor looked like Lucci's, mostly red with some metal plates on the chest and shoulders.

"All right, everyone. Gather round!" Shanks called, gaining everyone's attention. Luffy and the others quickly assembled in front of him. "First of all, congratulations for getting this far in our program. You should all be very proud of yourselves!"

Luffy grinned when some of the professors clapped, making Chopper flush and mumble something under his breathe as he shifted nervously in place.

"Now, I'm sure you all know how this works, but in light of recent events, we've made some slight changes. Listen up!" Shanks motioned with his head for Lucci, Robin, and an unfamiliar ranger to join him. The woman had blonde and glasses. "Each group will have one supervising ranger that will be on standby at the most central Ranger Base. Should you feel that your life is in danger, you may use the whistle in your pack to call us. They're imbued with magic that will let us know your location no matter how far away you are."

Luffy hummed, recalling the whistle they'd been required to pack. He'd wondered what that was for.

"However, you only get one save…so to speak." Shanks continued, "Call us twice, and that will be considered an automatic failure. This test is very important for your development as rangers and we can't serve as your crutch. You have to do this on your own."

"U-Um…" Camie stuttered, raising her hand, "what happens if we fail?"

"Well…since this is a core course…" Shanks answered with a sigh, "Unfortunately, if you fail to make a pact and complete your fieldwork, you will not be allowed to continue in your schooling."

"…harsh." Shuraiya muttered under his breathe while Coby nearly fainted.

"Ah, don't worry! You're all totally ready for this!" Shanks exclaimed, brushing off his earlier comments, "Anyway, as you know, you'll have one week to find your chosen tribe, make your pact, and return to whatever Ranger Base you emerged from. Don't waste time, be smart, and…don't die."

Shanks then flashed a brilliant smile to them that Luffy quickly returned. This was all so exciting!

"Fotià students, follow me." Lucci ordered, "We leave right away."

Shuraiya winked at Luffy when he passed and whispered, 'good luck'.

"For those who don't know me…" The new woman said, adjusting her glasses, "My name is Kalifa and I will be accompanying anyone who is going to Koràlli. This way please."

Coby was shaking and Camie looked nervous, but they both followed the lady, nonetheless. Luffy hoped they'd be okay…Koràlli was a dangerous place.

'Maybe they'll meet Surume!' He thought, swallowing a laugh. Coby would die of fright.

"Kaya, you ready?" Shanks chirped while slipping on his own hazmat suit. The blonde girl nodded and moved to join him, lips pulled in a taught line of determination.

"Will everyone else come this way?" Robin called, gaining Luffy's attention. He'd been so excited about the weapons earlier that he hadn't noticed she wore tight armor appropriate for the forest world. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she held a book under one arm. "Louloùdi awaits."

* * *

When they emerged on the other side of the portal, Luffy's eyes lit up in wonder. The Ranger Base that served as their initial camp was nestled in a cliff outcrop, giving them a decent view of the landscape around them.

The air was filled with the sound of birds and the whistling of wind. Inhaling deeply, Luffy could smell pine, moisture, and many other scents he couldn't identify. Unlike what he was used to, the trees were very broad, tall, and covered in moss. In the distance, he could see a lake and mountainous terrain.

'It's beautiful…' Luffy thought as he turned in place, trying to take it all in.

"Students, welcome." A new voice said, prompting him to face the speaker. It was an older man with sharp eyes, "My name is Benn, I'm in charge of this base. If you need anything, we'll be here to support you."

"Thank you." Robin replied, smiling at the man before turning to Luffy and the others, "Benn is a close friend of Shanks and is a resource at your disposal. There are no rules about gathering information or additional supplies if needed. Remember your timeline and be careful."

With that, the veteran ranger shot them a wink and moved over to a chair in the shade of the main building to open her book. Chopper blinked and looked around in panic when all the other rangers, including the newly named Benn, returned to their duties.

"U-Um…er…should we-"

"Hehe, looks like we're free to go." Bartolomeo said with a smirk, turning to look at the front gate, past the wooden barricade, and into the wood, "Where're the rest of you headed? We could travel together for a while or-"

"Tch, I don't think so." Nero interrupted, pushing his way past the crest-headed teen, "No way I'm going anywhere with you losers."

Luffy smiled and waved at their classmate as he jogged off into the forest. Meanwhile, Chopper was clutching his side, body trembling.

"L-Luffy…I'm n-not sure I can do this…"

"Shishishi, sure you can! You're one of the smartest guys I know."

"Y-You, that doesn't make me happy, you bastard!" Chopper denied while doing a little jig, prompting Luffy to laugh. His friend was so funny!

When they brought out a map of Louloùdi, they discovered they wouldn't be able to travel together at all due to the distance between their destinations. Chopper needed to reach the far mountains while Bartolomeo was going West.

"East? What's out there?" Bartolomeo questioned, tapping his finger over Luffy's destination.

"Robin says that's where I'm supposed to go," Luffy answered while tightening the straps that wrapped around his forearms, "so I'm gonna go there."

"Eh…well…good luck."

Luffy said goodbye to his friends and slowly walked to the side gate, the one that pointed straight towards Amazon Lily. He wasn't terribly good with directions, but thankfully, he didn't need to be.

_"The_ _fýlakes fidión, or snake guardians, will guide you." _

The boy let out a sound of excitement before taking off into the forest and climbing the nearest tree. It didn't take long for him to reach a tall branch that gave him an unimpeded view of his destination. There, in the distance, was a tall cliff face that jutted out of the dense wood around it. Emerging from it like living creatures were massive carvings of snake heads.

'I can't wait to see it up close!' Luffy mused, squinting in an attempt to see the engravings that decorated the snakes and the rock itself. According to Robin, the Kuja had erected those stones with magic eons before as an intimidation tactic but now they also served as a boundary line separating their territory from the rest of the forest.

Somewhere past the snake heads was also the Valera tribe, his goal.

Taking another deep breathe of the crystal clear air, Luffy flipped up his hood and jumped down to the ground, landing in a crouch.

It was time to go.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Pops, you really need to let it go, yoi."

Whitebeard whined, leaning on his hand as he pouted. The giant still couldn't believe his beloved children had denied him what he wanted: meeting Marco's humans (and their small hatchling, of course).

Thatch and the aforementioned phoenix stood before his throne. At first, they'd tried to placate him by saying they'd 'bring them later' or 'it was for the best', but now they were just straight up telling him to 'let it go'.

"But…I picked them outfits and everything…" Whitebeard continued, holding up some small human clothes he'd stealthily had Izo make for the boys. He wasn't sure they would fit but he'd been excited to see the adorable humans wearing the little tunics with his mark on the back.

Thatch and Marco groaned.

"You were going to…Pops, I love you, but those aren't exactly…_in style,_ anymore." Thatch said, eyeing the long tunics. Whitebeard hummed and looked at the small articles of clothing in confusion. What was wrong with them? Humans wore this kind of thing all the time.

"I'm not even going to comment on the fact that you _made them clothes_." Marco added, looking rather exacerbated, "Pops, things have changed since the last time you were in the human world. Besides…I don't think Ace and Sabo would appreciate being…er…taken care of…by any of us, yoi. They're independent spirits. And Luffy-"

"Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, hmmm?" Whitebeard muttered, a gleam in his eye. Ignoring his spluttering sons, he stood to his feet and made for Izo's quarters, determined to get the humans' names emblazoned on their new tunics.

They'd love them, he just knew it.


End file.
